


The Devil's In The Details

by LilyAnson



Series: Personal Demons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Cambion, Crowley Being (Or Trying To Be) An Over Protective Parent, Crowley/Sam Parents, Dean Being An Uncle, Demonic DNA (Or Something Like It), Demons, First Dance, First Day of School, Grudging Acceptance, Hell, Homophobia, Human Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nervous Crowley, Nervous Sam, Night Time Feedings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pictures On Fridges, Praying to Castiel, Revenge, School Dances, Self-Doubt, Some Demons Have Brains/Some Don't, Teenager, Temporary Character Death, Worried Crowley, Worried Dean, Worried Sam, missing child, sick crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part of the Personal Demons Series</p><p>Crowley barely managed to cope with Mary Jo going to kindergarten and those were half-days.  How the hell is he going to cope with her going to first grade?  What if something happens to her and he can't get to her in time?  When his worries become justified they learn something that none of them could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on four stories at once. Updates might be slow. Sorry.

First grade? Seriously? As if the half a day away for kindergarten wasn’t torture enough? His baby was going to be gone for more than nine hours and he wasn’t going to be able to drop in when he felt like it. Crowley scowled. Nope. Not happening.

“You can’t just… not allow it,” Sam persisted.

“Can too. And you, how can _you_ be okay with this?”

“I’m not but she does need to go to school Crowley.”

“We could home school her,” Crowley suggested. 

“She needs to interact with others her own age,” Sam repeated.

It was an old argument. Actually it was the same one Sam had used for sending Jo to kindergarten. “So we get her friends her age and invite them over,” Crowley stated.

“You know why we can’t do that,” Sam told him. “Besides going to school is normal for children. I want to give her the most normal childhood possible.”

“No. Normal is overrated. Besides, I can’t protect her if I’m not allowed to stay with her.”

“Crowley, millions of kids go to school and don’t need protecting.”

“School shootings.”

“Are rare.”

“But they do happen,” Crowley insisted. “What if she gets abducted?”

“From the school?”

“It could happen.”

“We’ve been through this. We watch her go into the building and get there before school’s over.”

“Bullies.”

“You’re kidding right?”

“There’s always a bully in every school.”

“And if you’re being honest with yourself you know Jo would just punch anyone that screwed with her.”

Crowley smiled. “Mm yes. My little hellcat.”

“She’s going and that’s final.”

Crowley crossed his arms and sulked.

*-*-*-*-*

“Did you pack her lunch?” Crowley asked, checking the fridge.

“Yes, Crowley,” Sam answered exasperated.

“What about a jacket? It’s getting chilly out and-”

“She’s wearing her jacket, Crowley,” Sam replied.

Crowley glanced over to Jo who immediately burst into giggles.

“You’re being silly da,” she told him. “Asides, it’s not cold outside yet.”

Crowley grinned. “ _Be_ sides,” he corrected, still smiling at her.

“‘B-sides usually have better music than A-sides’,” Jo answered. “Uncle Dee always says.”

“Exactly,” Dean agreed. 

“Uncle Dee doesn’t have to worry about his baby being gone for nine hours,” Crowley grumbled. 

“Da,” Jo said rolling her eyes. “I’m not a baby anymore.”

“Yes sweetie. Come here and let me tie your shoes.”

Jo rolled her eyes again. “You forgot to say please,” she reminded him.

“Of course, sweetie. You’re right. Please let me tie your shoes.”

“Kay,” she said before making her way over.

“Da?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Are you going to drive me to school with daddy?”

“I thought I would ride with, yes.”

“Kay.”

“Do you want me to go with you two?”

“Of course. If you go with you can know where it is and stop having ‘nerves’.”

Heaven help them she even did the air quotes around the word nerves. “You really had to teach her that word didn’t you?” Crowley grumbled.

Dean shrugged.

*-*-*-*-*

Glancing at the rearview he looked back at Jo and leaned closer to Sam. “You don’t think we should let her take one of our cell phones?”

“No.”

“What if she needs something?”

“There’s no reason for a seven year old to have a cell phone, Crowley. Besides if she needs anything she can talk to her teacher.”

Crowley chewed on his lower lip. He really, really, did not like this.

“Da?”

“Yes little one?”

“Do you still got nerves?”

“It’s a da thing sweetie. We always have nerves,” Crowley told her.

“Does daddy?”

“Yes baby, daddy has nerves too,” Crowley stated glaring at Sam. How the hell wasn’t Sam freaking out about this?

“All parents get nerves angel,” Sam answered as they pulled up to the school. “You ready to meet your new teacher?”

“Yeah! And new friends!”

“That’s my girl,” Sam said reaching a hand back.

Jo promptly high-fived the proffered hand. The three of them got out of the car and joined hands. When they got to the door Crowley reached down and straightened her backpack.

“I got it da,” she told him.

“Okay sweetie. I was just double checking. You sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yep,” she said nodding eagerly.

_Damn._ “Okay little one, be good.”

Jo rolled her eyes. “I’m always good. Love you da, love you daddy.”

Crowley bent forward and hugged her. “Love you too little one.”

“Love you bunches,” Sam told her as he knelt down to hug her as well.

They stood there watching until the door closed and they could no longer see Jo. Crowley turned to face Sam. “Love?”

“Yes?”

“Are you really as okay with this as you seem?”

“Honestly?”

“Yes.”

“Not one bit,” Sam told him.

*-*-*-*-*

“Da! I’m home!”

“Princess! Come here.” 

Crowley sat up and opened his arms. Jo ran to the bed and crawled into his arms. A few hours after they had dropped her off Crowley had gotten extremely anxious. Sam insisted they should lay down and snuggle. When it was time to get Jo Crowley was asleep and Sam hadn’t bothered to wake him. Crowley woke up moments before his little one burst through his bedroom door announcing her arrival. 

“Missed you little one.”

“Missed you too da. Guess what I made?” Jo asked holding up a sheet of paper.

Crowley gripped the paper and held it steady. There was a green arch with a gray door under it. Just under the door were several stick-figures. Crowley had to suppress a groan when he noticed wings on one of them. The last thing they needed was Jo’s teacher questioning why Jo thought they lived with an angel. “Is it the bunker and all of us?”

“Yep. We were supposed to draw our family.” She began pointing to the figures. That’s me. That’s you and daddy. That’s uncle Dee and that’s uncle Cass.”

“Baby, next time-”

“I’m not a baby da. Babies don’t get to go to big girl school.”

“Yes sweetie. I’m sorry. You’re definitely not a baby.”

“She told her teacher Cass is our guardian angel who watches over us,” Sam stated.

“Ah,” Crowley acknowledged.

“Well he is,” Jo said crossing her arms.

“Very true sweetie.” Crowley assured her. “Do you want to hang that on the fridge?”

“Acourse.”

“ _Of_ course,” Crowley corrected automatically. They really needed to work on that. Eventually. It wasn’t often but occasionally Jo added random letters to words or ran them together. Sam didn’t mind in the least. In his childhood Crowley would have been punished until he learned to speak properly. It was probably why Crowley couldn’t bring himself to do more than correct the words occasionally.

“Da?”

“Yes, rùnag?”*** 

Jo’s eyebrows drew down and her nose scrunched up into her thinking face. Crowley leaned back against the headboard and watched. After a minute she cocked her head sideways and looked to Sam.

“Nope,” Sam told her. “Even if I knew I couldn’t tell you. It’d be cheating.”

“Really Sam, it wouldn’t hurt you learn some of my old language.”

“I don’t know that one da.”

“I know sweetie. I haven’t used it yet. Do you have a guess?”

“It’s not baby is it?”

“No, princess. It means sweetheart.”

“I like it. It sounds pretty.”

“Pretty huh?”

“Yep. I’m going to go show the picture to uncle Dee and Cass,” Jo announced.

“Cass isn’t here right now,” Sam told her. “I’m sure uncle Dee would love to see it though.”

“Kay. Bye da,” Jo said waving at him and climbing off the bed. Running to the door she wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged him. “Bye daddy.”

When she was gone Sam finally entered the rest of the way and sat down on the bed with Crowley.

“You didn’t wake me up to get her,” Crowley said crossing his arms.

“You needed the sleep.” Sam shrugged. “You’re the one she asks for when she has a nightmare.”

Uncrossing his arms Crowley sighed. He knew Sam didn’t mind that it was him Jo asked for when she had a bad dream. What bothered Sam was _he_ couldn’t get her to go back to sleep after a bad dream. If Crowley wasn’t present Dean had to sing to her with Sam in the room.

“You know, Dean can’t get to her sleep again if you’re not in the room with them,” Crowley said softly.

“I know.” Leaning sideways Sam pressed his shoulder against Crowley’s shoulder. “I wish I knew what her nightmares were about. Maybe we could do something to stop them.”

“Doubtful.”

*-*-*-*-*

He heard the footsteps before he saw anything. Jo was usually really good about hiding but stealth was definitely not her forte. Still, Dean ignored the soft pitter-patter and continued eating his burger. Chewing the mouthful he swallowed and waited. As expect it wasn’t long before there was another soft patter of footsteps and an arm wrapped around his middle.

“Rawr.”

“Oh no! Help I’m being attacked by a vicious JoJo-beast!” Dean set the burger down and raised his hands. “I give up, you win!”

“Yay! Uncle Dee, look what I made.”

Jo brought her other hand around to reveal a drawing. Twisting Dean scooped her up and put Jo in his lap. “Okay, let’s check this out. Hey, is that me?” he asked. The question didn’t need to be asked. The figure had a shirt with large A C letters printed on it.

“Yep. I ran out of room.”

“We’ll pretend the other letters are on the back,” he told her.

“Is that one uncle Cass?” he asked pointing to the one with wings.

“Yep. And that’s daddy and that one’s da,” she told him pointing to the tallest one and the figure next to it holding hands. “And that’s me.”

“Well yeah. That one I knew. It’s the prettiest one in the picture.”

Jo giggled. Letting go of the paper she left Dean holding it and twisted. When she was facing the table she grabbed his burger, leaned forward so she didn’t have to lift it too far and took a bite. Dean had to fight the urge to grin at her tiny bite marks next to his.

“Hungry?”

Jo shook her head while she finished chewing. Swallowing she looked back to him. “I just like your burgers.”

Dean did grin at that. Jo pretty much liked everything. There was almost nothing she wouldn’t eat. His burgers were probably one of her favorites, though. She absolutely refused to eat any fast food burgers citing that they were, in her words, yuck.

“Da said I could put it on the fridge. Can you help me?”

“Sure, where would you like this one?”

“Up top. Feeze door.”

“Freeze door it is. Airplane?”

“Airplane,” Jo agreed grabbing the picture.

Reaching down he picked her up and placed one arm under her shoulders and one under her waist. Jo stuck her legs out straight. 

“Vroom,” Jo called out.

“No way silly goose,” Dean told her. “Vrooms are for cars.”

“Woosh?”

“Woosh we can do. In three?”

“Three, two, one!”

“Woosh!” Jo and Dean said at the same time. 

Dean ‘flew’ her around the kitchen a few times while they both continued making wooshing noises. Finally he taxied them over to the freezer. 

“Chair to freeze door service completed.” He shifted her until she was almost sitting on one of his arms. With the other arm he braced her so she wouldn’t fall.

Jo grabbed two magnets and used them to stick her latest picture on the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rùnag - Scots Gaelic - A term of endearment for a female, meaning roughly "little love", or, more commonly translated, "sweetheart". ~ https://glosbe.com/gd/en/r%C3%B9nag


	2. Chapter 2

“Da!”

Crowley’s eyes shot open seconds before Jo jumped onto the bed landing on him and clamoring over his legs to hide between Sam and he.

“Da, daddy, help!”

“Sh, angel,” Sam whispered groggily. “It was only a dream.”

“It’s okay, little one,” Crowley told her as he turned to scoop her into his arms.

“Monster,” Jo insisted.

Neither were willing to lie to her and say there was no such things as monsters. Both of them knew there were monsters in the world. Up until quite recently Crowley would have been listed among them. Then he’d been cured and everything changed.

“Everything’s okay princess. No monsters could ever get in here,” Crowley told her.

“In my room, I saw it. Big growly monster with sharp teeth and red eyes! Wanna stay here. Please da, please?”

“I promise no monster could get in here little one.”

“I saw it! Wanna stay,” Jo insisted.

“Alright little one. Get under the blankets.”

Jo scrambled to get situated under the blankets and wrapped an arm around Crowley’s arm. With her other hand she reached out behind herself towards Sam. Sam reached out and grabbed Jo’s hand.

“Da, song.”

“Manners angel,” Sam reminded her.

“Song da please.”

“As you wish little one.”

“Boat song?”

“The boat song, huh?”

“Yes please.”

_“Speed bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,_  
_Onward, the sailors cry,_  
_Carry the lass that's born to be queen_  
_Over the sea to Skye._

_Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar,_  
_Thunder clouds rend the air._  
_Baffled our foes stand by the shore,_  
_Follow they will not dare._

_Speed bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,_  
_Onward, the sailors cry,_  
_Carry the lass that's born to be queen_  
_Over the sea to Skye._

_Speed bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,_  
_Onward, the sailors cry,_  
_Carry the lass that's born to be queen_  
_Over the sea to Skye._

_Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar,_  
_Thunder clouds rend the air._  
_Baffled our foes stand by the shore_  
_Follow they will not dare._

_Speed bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,_  
_Onward, the sailors cry,_  
_Carry the lass that's born to be queen_  
_Over the sea to Skye._

_La la la..._  
_La la la..._  
_La la la..._  
_Over the sea to Skye.”_ ***

By the time he finished Jo was asleep. Carefully he reached down and untangled her arm from his. He turned to Sam, gave him a small smile and mouthed ‘sorry’. Sam shook his head and mouthed ‘it’s fine’ back. Crowley was torn. On one hand he was happy he could calm their daughter after a bad dream. On the other hand he wished she would ask for Sam occasionally.

*-*-*-*-*

“Da!”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Teacher’s night. You gotta come to my school.”

Crowley glanced to Sam.

“Meet the teacher. Parents go to the school and meet their kid’s teacher.”

“Ah. Do you want me to go?” Honestly he was nervous about her teacher and classmates finding out she had two dads. Most people frowned on gay relationships.

“Acourse da.”

“Of course, sweetie,” Crowley corrected instinctively.

“Yep, what I said.”

Crowley smiled and shook his head.

“Are you going?” Jo asked.

He would love nothing more than to meet the person watching his baby when he couldn’t. The issue was it might cause more problems than he would like. Humans could be very shallow minded. If her teacher was that way he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from saying something.

“Please da?”

The look on her face was more than he could take. He never could deny his baby anything she truly wanted. “If you want, sweetie.”

“Acourse da.”

Crowley pressed his lips together and didn’t correct her again. Memories of his past flashed through his mind. _“Why the hell are you so stupid!?” "Learn to speak properly or you'll be rubbish as a caster!"_

“Baby?” Sam asked.

Crowley shook his head again. “Nothing love. Do you think it’s a good idea for us both to go to this?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Sam asked.

Crowley’s eyes shot to his daughter before they landed back on Sam. ‘Gays’, he mouthed. Sam rolled his eyes.

“I think we’ll be good,” Sam said pointedly.

Crowley’s eyes darted back to his daughter. When he’d been a child wanting to be with another man would have gotten him stoned to death. Crowley shivered at the thought.

“Baby?”

Crowley’s head jerked up to look over to Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow and Crowley shook his head. Crowley bit his lower lip. No one who hadn’t lived the era would ever understand what it had been like. 

“Baby?” Sam asked more insistently.

“Nothing, sweetie.”

“Love,” Sam said flatly.

“Yes, love.” Damn, he was going to have to watch his epitaphs. 

“Angel?” Sam asked distractedly.

“Yes, daddy?”

“Would you go play with uncle Dee for a while?”

“Yep. Daddy?”

“Yes angel?”

“Is da okay?”

Gods help him, the concern in his baby’s voice hurt. “Baby?”

“I’m not a baby da.”

“Yes sweetie. Sorry. Babies don’t go to big girl schools. I’m fine princess, okay?”

Jo ran over and hugged him. Still hugging him she looked up at him. “I love you da.”

“I know princess. Sweetie?”

“Yes da?”

“Can you go play with uncle Dee for a while?”

“Nope.”

“No?”

“Not ‘til you feel better.”

“I feel better little one.”

“Promise?”

“I promise I always feel better with your hugs.”

“Truly?”

“Truly, little one.”

“Kay da. Da?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, little one.”

“Da?”

“Yes?”

“How do you say ‘little one’ in Scottish?”

“Beag aon.”

“Beeag aeeon?”

Crowley grinned. “Beag aon,” he repeated slowly.

“Beag aon.”

“Yep, you got it little one.”

Jo hugged him and Crowley smiled. 

“Can you call me that too?” Jo asked.

“As you wish, my love,” Crowley told her.

“Da?”

“Yes princess?”

“Are you still sad?”

“Never with you around,” he told her honestly.

Jo’s face scrunched up into her thinking face. “Then, if I go play with uncle Dee you could be sad again,” she said slowly.

Crowley leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. “I promise you if I’m ever too sad daddy will take care of me, okay?”

“Kay. And uncle Dee?”

“Yes, and uncle Dee.” 

“Kay. Love you da.”

“Love you too sweetie.”

Heaven help him, and he knew he was in trouble when he was asking for heaven’s help, but his daughter worried about his happiness was too much. He wasn’t worthy of heaven’s help and he damn sure wasn’t worthy of Jo’s attention. 

“Baby?”

Crowley shook his head, though as he did he felt the tears building.

“Baby,” Sam said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Crowley. 

“I don’t deserve you two,” Crowley whispered.

“Hush,” Sam said quietly. “You do if I say you do.”

“Jo,” Crowley whispered.

“Is half you,” Sam reminded him.

“I can’t go,” Crowley stated. “What if people try to hurt her because we’re both men?”

“You know Jo,” Sam reminded him. “She’d just punch them.”

Crowley couldn’t help the small laugh that left him. “Sam, in my day…”

“That was then, this is now baby.”

“Sam?”

“Yes baby?”

“Do you really love me? I mean, truly?”

“Of course,” Sam told him, nuzzling into his neck.

“But what if her classmates hate her for us?”

“Their loss?”

“I’m serious Sam.”

“Me too.”

“You’re the one that wanted ‘normal’.”

“Normal is two parents that love each other Crowley.”

“You didn’t grow up in the same era, baby.”

“Let me put it this way, do you love Jo?”

“Of course.”

“Do you love me?”

“More than almost anything in the world.”

“Almost?”

“Jo,” Crowley said with a small smile.

“Then it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks baby.”

Sam nuzzled his neck and, God help him, Crowley couldn’t remember why he was worried.

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too, love.”

*-*-*-*-*

“May I talk with you?”

Crowley glanced around and discovered he was the one person near. “Um, sure?” 

Ms. Everett led him away from the crowd and, more importantly, away from Sam. 

“I’m not a judgemental person but I’d like to know…”

“Yes?”

“Are you… um… married to another man?”

“Yes.”

For a while no one said anything. Crowley grew antsy.

“Okay,” Ms. Everett stated.

“That’s it?” Crowley asked in disbelief.

“That’s it,” she replied. “Unless you want to explain why she thinks her uncle is an angel.”

Crowley flinched. It was involuntary, he had no clue how to explain Cass. “Um, she thinks of her uncle Cass like a guardian angel?”

Luckily the teacher didn’t catch the questioning in his statement.

“Cass… unique name.” 

“Um, yes.”

.

“Baby?”

“She’s not a baby, love.”

Sam snickered and took Crowley’s hand. “I meant you.”

Crowley’s eyes shifted to the people around them. Before Jo, he couldn’t care less who knew about his sexuality. In fact, most of the time he flaunted it solely to make others uncomfortable. Any bigot that took issue to him could go fuck themselves. Then there was Jo. The last thing he wanted was to do something that might end up hurting her.

“Baby, it’s fine.”

“I can’t help it Sam.”

“Relax, we’re just holding hands. Kids hold hands Crowley.”

“Did you ‘hold hands’ when you were a kid?”

“You know what my childhood was like Crowley. It’s why I wanted normal for her.”

“Her daddy is a hunter married to her da who’s an ex demon. Her life can’t be much farther from normal,” Crowley said lowering his voice.

“Mr. Winchester?”

“Yes?” Sam and Crowley asked at the same time.

Jo, a boy about her age and another parent stood just in front of them. The boy was holding a tissue to his bleeding nose. Crowley groaned internally.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“You’re daughter punched my son,” the man growled.

“He said a bad word,” Jo insisted.

“You punched him for saying a bad word?” Crowley asked flatly.

“Yes. He was being mean.” Jo crossed her arms and scowled.

“‘S not a bad word if it’s true,” the boy argued.

“Take it back,” Jo yelled.

“Will not,” the boy yelled back.

Jo lunged at the boy but Crowley grabbed her and picked her up. “Mary Jo. Fighting is a last resort. You know that.”

“You don’t know what he said!”

“Can you tell me?”

“I don’t want to be in trouble.”

“Whisper it to me.”

“And I won’t be in trouble?”

“Nope.”

Jo leaned closer to his ear and whispered. Crowley winced at the word. He knew better than to come. This is exactly what he had been worried about. 

“Well,” the man growled, glaring at them.

Crowley set Jo down. “Jo, why don’t you go talk to your teacher sweetie.”

“Not until she apologizes,” the man insisted.

“She has nothing to apologize for. Your son needs to learn manners and better vocabulary.”

“What was the word?” Sam asked.

Crowley glanced down and realized he was still holding Sam’s hand. He raised their hands and glared at Sam. “Take a wild guess,” Crowley growled.

“I don’t know who thought it was a good idea to let you people adopt but this is exactly why you shouldn’t have kids.”

“Adopt?” Crowley asked angrily. “You’re mistaken if you think-”

“You people?” Sam asked loudly, stepping in front of Crowley and cutting him off. “What exactly do you mean by you people?”

“You know exactly what I meant.”

“No, I don’t think so. Why don’t you just come right out and say it?” Sam asked.

“Why so you can punch me like your daughter punched my son?”

“Which wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t taught your child to be intolerant of others.”

“If you hadn’t taught her to be violent it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Excuse me,” Ms. Everett said stepping between Sam and the other parent. “I’m going to have to ask you all to tone it down.”

“He started it,” Jo insisted, pointing at the other child.

“Did not,” the boy argued.

“Jo,” Sam said sternly. 

“But daddy.”

“Figures. What does that make you,” the man grumbled as he eyed Crowley. 

“He’s my da,” Jo informed him. 

“Children should have a mother and a father, not… whatever the hell you want to call yourselves.”

“We call ourselves her parents and our relationship is none of your business,” Sam stated evenly. “Jo,” Sam said not taking his eyes off of the man. “Apologize.”

“But daddy,” Jo whined exactly as Crowley shouted, “No!”

“Fighting should never be your first response. He was wrong but so were you.”

“Then he should apologize,” Jo insisted.

“Mary Jo Winchester.”

“Fine. I’m sorry I punched you,” she grumbled.

Crowley crossed his arms and glared at the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Skye Boat Song: Lyrics and other information.
> 
> http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/m/marianne_faithfull/the_skye_boat_song.html


	3. Chapter 3

“Jo, go get washed up and ready for bed,” Sam stated as they entered the bunker.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, angel?”

“Why did I have to apologize?”

Sam knelt down until he was on level with her. “Sometimes people are going to do things that aren’t very nice. You’re just going to have to learn to be bigger than them and walk away.”

“Sometimes, those people deserve to be punched,” Crowley shot back.

Sam lifted his head and glared at Crowley.

“What?” Crowley asked. “There _are_ truly mean people out there that deserved to be punched back. I should know,” Crowley said cocking an eyebrow at Sam.

“Jo,” Sam said evenly. “Go get ready for bed please.”

“You know I’m right, Sam. You of all people know _exactly_ what I went-”

“Enough!”

For a time, they stood there glaring at each other.

“Da?”

Realization of what he was discussing in front of his baby finally hit Crowley and his eyes slid closed. “Listen to daddy princess. I’ll be up to read to you soon.”

“Kay, but da?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Are you and daddy mad at each other now?”

Crowley winced. “No, sweetie.”

“Kay.”

With his eyes closed Crowley listened to his daughter’s footsteps as she left to get ready for bed. As they finally trailed off he dropped his head and waited. When Sam didn’t speak Crowley opened his eyes. “Let’s have it,” Crowley whispered.

“I love you,” Sam told him quietly.

“I almost discussed _him_ in front of her. I deserve whatever you have to say to me.”

“Nothing I could say would be worse that what you’re thinking about yourself at the moment.”

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

Sam’s arms slid under his and wrapped around his middle. “I love you, baby.”

“I don’t know why.”

“You’re one of the strongest people I know.”

“I don’t feel very strong.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll always be here when you need help.”

“Sam?” Dean called from somewhere behind them.

Crowley bit his lower lip and straightened. Dean needed Sam and Jo needed to be tucked in. He couldn’t spend time feeling sorry for himself, he needed to take care of his baby. “Go see what your brother wants, love,” Crowley said patting Sam’s arm.

“Dean can wait. You sure you’re alright?”

Gods no he wasn’t alright. Almost discussing Lucifer in front of Jo? What the hell was wrong with him? “I will be,” Crowley told him.

.

Dropping his arms Sam reluctantly released Crowley. Crowley turned and kissed Sam on the cheek before heading up the stairs. As Sam watched Crowley leave Dean walked over and stood next to him. Sighing Sam finally turned to face his brother.

“Want to tell me why JoJo thinks you two are fighting?” Dean asked.

“Not really.”

“Tough.”

“Some kid at her school upset her.”

“And?”

“He insulted Crowley and I, and Jo took offense.”

“Did she deck him?”

“Damn it, Dean, we’re trying to teach her fighting isn’t always the answer.”

“Sometimes it’s the only answer and you know it.”

“Decking someone for name calling is not one of those times,” Sam growled.

Dean shrugged. “He insulted her family.”

“Damn it, Dean. You know what that one little punch led to? It led to the kid’s father insulting us in front of everyone. _That_ led to me having to stop Crowley from telling people she wasn’t adopted. Like anyone would really believe he actually carried her? _That_ led to me getting Jo to apologize.”

“What the hell Sam? He should have apologized to her.”

“ _That_ led to Crowley and me arguing. _That_ led him remembering Lucifer. _That_ led to him almost talking about his past _in front of Jo_.”

“Now I have to reassure my baby girl neither I nor her da is upset at each other _or_ her. I _also_ have to spend a few hours reassuring Crowley that I _actually do_ love him. _Then_ you know what I get to do? I get to stay up all night watching to see if _this_ bout with his memories will cause him to have nightmares. If it does, I get to pray my ass off that _Jo_ doesn’t have a nightmare tonight as well! So yeah, go ahead and tell me how her punching that kid was a good thing. _You_ don’t have to deal with the fall out!” Sam stormed off to make sure he made it upstairs to kiss Jo goodnight before she went to sleep.

.

Rubbing his face Crowley stared at his bedroom door. He really wasn’t sure if he could face Sam right now. After his earlier slip up his self-doubts were at an all time high. He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to lay down anytime soon. There was too much of a possibility that he would have a nightmare and wouldn’t be able to help with Jo if _she_ had a nightmare. Sighing, Crowley turned and walked back to the stairs. When he reached the stairs he made his way down and headed for the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Dean drinking a cup of coffee at the table.

“Sit down, have a cup of coffee with me.” Dean said pointing to the empty cup on the table. 

Crowley walked forward and picked up the cup, turning it slowly in his hands.

“I was expecting one of you,” Dean continued. “Honestly I figured it would be Sam.”

“You made the coffee didn’t you?” Crowley asked without looking over to Dean.

“Yep.”

“Pass,” Crowley stated, sitting down. Carefully he placed the coffee mug back on the table.

“You know,” Dean said slowly, “you can’t change the past. And no matter how hard you try it’ll always find a way to knock you on your ass.”

Crowley snorted at the remark.

“It’s exactly what I would have done, you know?”

“What’s that?”

“Punch a douche that insulted Sammy.”

“If it wasn’t for Jo…”

“You’d have done the same thing?”

“Probably,” Crowley admitted.

“Thought so. I used to do that a lot.”

“Punch people?”

“For messing with Sammy. Sometimes when it was just us two I’d follow him; keep tabs on who was messing with my baby brother. I determine if I had to do anything about it or not.”

“Did he ever know?”

“I don’t think so. Dad did, though. I used to get into all kinds of trouble over it. Never stopped me. I figured if I could take the consequences it was worth it.”

“And now you don’t think so?” Crowley asked confused.

“It’s not quite that. I just wonder if maybe I shouldn’t have done it so often.”

“Why?”

“I think maybe Sam’s way is better sometimes. When you left to take care of JoJo, Sam told me about what happened.”

Crowley pressed his lips together.

“I was fine with taking whatever I got when it was me that had to deal with the consequences. Now that it’s Sam…”

“I know that feeling,” Crowley said quietly. “I was willing to die for Sam to make sure that Lucifer wouldn’t ever be able to hurt him again.”

“And yet, here you are down here _not_ drinking coffee with me.”

“I can’t see him right now. I need…”

“You’re always going to need something Crowley. Right now, do me one favor.”

“One favor?” Crowley asked skeptically.

“Just one and it’s nothing you should have any problem with, okay?”

“I spent too long as a ‘salesman’ to blindly agree to that.” 

“If you can give me one good reason why you shouldn’t or don’t want to do the favor now, that you’ve already been doing, I’ll let you break the deal.”

“Just like that? No questions ask?”

“If you give me one solid reason you shouldn’t or don’t want to do the favor, yep.”

“No strings?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t trust you.”

Dean shrugged.

“What do you get out of this?”

“The favor, if you do it.”

“What do I get?”

“The favor, if you do it.”

Crowley scowled. “And I can back out if I choose?”

“With one, single, _solid_ , reason why.”

“Fine, deal.”

“I want you to change the focus of your thoughts. Right now instead of remembering what you’ve been through, or what you almost said, or anything like that I want you to focus on something else for a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Crowley answered slowly. “What?”

“Sam.”

“I am focusing on Sam,” Crowley huffed exasperatedly.

“No, you’re not. You’re focusing on how _you think_ he feels about what you’ve been through.”

“I know how he feels about what I’ve been through.”

“Even so it still backtracks to you. I need you to focus on Sam. If you’re thinking about his reactions to your actions or your past then it’s about you. Focus on him. How do you think he feels right now about Jo punching another kid? How do you think he feels about you not being in the room with him right now? How do you think he feels about it when you have nightmares?”

“Are you trying to make me feel worse?”

“No. You’re doing that on your own. I don’t want you thinking about how _you_ feel about that. I want you to think about how _he’s_ feeling about that.”

“That just makes me feel-”

“Stop,” Dean ordered. “Not how does that make you feel. Focus on Sam.”

Crowley pressed his lips together and tried to push his emotions aside. Logically, he thought to himself. Focus on solely Sam. How does _Sam_ feel about everything? Crowley closed his eyes.

_“Let’s have it,” Crowley whispered._

_“I love you,” Sam told him quietly._

_“I almost discussed_ him _in front of her. I deserve whatever you have to say to me.”_

_“Nothing I could say would be worse that what you’re thinking about yourself at the moment.”_

_“I’m sorry, Sam.”_

_Sam’s arms slid under his and wrapped around his middle. “I love you, baby.”_

_“I don’t know why.”_

_“You’re one of the strongest people I know.”_

_“I don’t feel very strong.”_

_“You don’t have to. I’ll always be here when you need help.”_

_“Sam?” Dean called from somewhere behind them._

_“Go see what your brother wants, love,” Crowley said patting Sam’s arm._

_“Dean can wait. You sure you’re alright?”_

_Dean can wait,_ echoed in his mind. Sam was willing to set everything aside including his brother because Crowley needed him. But _how_ did Sam feel? “Sad,” Crowley said quietly. “Sad and worried. For me, for Jo. Anxious, maybe? Because he wanted to find something he could do to help.” Crowley opened his eyes again.

“Good. Now the favor.”

“I’m listening.”

“How do _you_ help _him_ when he’s feeling like that?”

“Spend time holding him, usually,” Crowley whispered. “Holding him and talking to him.”

“That’s my favor.”

“Your favor is for me to spend time with Sam?”

“Yes. Unless you can give me one solid reason why you can’t or don’t want to, that’s what my favor is.”

Crowley shook his head.

“Then why are you still down here?”

.

Damn it. Maybe he should go find Crowley? Stupid, if Crowley wanted to spend time with him right now, he would be. Maybe he needs time alone? _Since when does Crowley enjoy time alone,_ his brain asked him. Damn it. The bedroom door opened and Sam glanced back over his shoulder. 

“Crowley?”

“Sh, love. Let me talk first.”

Crowley made his way over and got into the bed. Pulling the covers over himself he curled up around around Sam. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for baby. What you went through-”

“Shh,” Crowley whispered placing a finger to Sam’s lips. “I’m not sorry I went through any of that. It brought me to you and gave me Jo. What I’m sorry for is not realizing you needed me as much as I need you.”

“I always need you baby.”

“I know, I just got all wrapped up in my stuff and forgot until something jogged my memory.”

“What jogged your memory?”

“Dean,” Crowley replied smiling.

“If he said anything that upset you-”

“Hush, and he didn’t. In an odd way he actually helped, now let me hold you while we sleep.”

“Crowley?”

“I love you too, love.”

Sam smiled and turned over to snuggle back against Crowley.


	4. Chapter 4

As he joined everyone at the table for breakfast Crowley was feeling a little out of it. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick again. Not being a human for so long he wasn’t used to how it felt to be sick. It was actually some of the rare few times Sam ever got frustrated with him. Out of habit he put eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns on his plate. The pancakes he skipped entirely. He didn’t have much of a sweet tooth to begin with and pancakes really didn’t look appetizing today. 

He made sure to smile and respond to Jo when she talked to him. He nodded at Sam when needed but all in all he kept to himself. Better to wait until Sam left with Jo and then grab some more sleep. Hopefully he would feel better when he woke up again afterward. Jo ran over and wrapped her arms around his middle.

“Bye da.”

“Bye princess,” he told her, hugging her back.

As they left Crowley glanced down at his plate. Most of the eggs were gone and so was all of the toast. One piece of the bacon had a bite taken out of it. He glared at a half eaten piece of bacon before standing. Grabbing his plate he walked to the trashcan.

“Whoa,” Dean said. He held out an arm to stop Crowley. “Throwing away perfectly good bacon?” Dean asked.

“Tastes funny,” Crowley grumbled.

Dean snagged the bacon and popped it into his mouth. “Tastes fine to me,” Dean mumbled around the bacon.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Crowley reprimanded Dean. 

Dean shrugged and left popping the rest of Crowley’s bacon into his mouth. Shaking his head Crowley scraped his plate and left the kitchen. He made his way back to the room and laid down. Snagging the covers he curled up around Sam’s pillow and closed his eyes. Just a short nap, he told himself.

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley’s eyes jerked open as he pressed his lips together. Shoving the covers off he rushed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. He barely made it in time before breakfast decided to make a return appearance. As unappealing as it the first time around, it wasn’t any better the second time. Damn, damn, damn. He hated being sick. At least he would get to snuggle with Sam until he felt better.

*-*-*-*-*

"Da?"

"Mm, yes sweetie?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, baby."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Da," she exclaimed over dramatically.

"Yes sweetie, I know. You're not a baby."

"Daddy says I'm always going to be your baby, though."

"Your daddy's a smart man."

Jo giggled. "So are you da," she said laying down and snuggling next to him. "Are you really okay?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie. Just feeling a little under the weather."

Turning around Jo put one hand on either side of his face and drew his head down to hers. Carefully she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Feel better da," she told him sincerely.

Crowley smiled. "How can I not feel better now?" he asked. "Jo kisses are always the best," he told her, hugging her tightly.

The door opened and Sam stopped short staring at them. "My two loves," Sam said quietly.

"Mm, love you to, love," Crowley hummed.

"Da! I forgetted!"

"Forgot," Crowley corrected automatically.

"Uh huh. That. Field trip. I need you to sign the paper."

"No," Crowley stated instantly.

"Baby," Sam chastised.

"No," Crowley reiterated. "Not happening."

"Crowley," Sam stated blandly, crossing his arms.

"No," Crowley insisted.

"I agreed to be a chaperon," Sam informed him.

"N-... You what?"

"I agreed to chaperon."

"I still don't like it."

"Da," Jo said rolling her eyes. "Everyone is going."

"Okay baby, I-"

"Da! I'm _not_ a baby!"

"Yes sweetie. Sorry."

"It's k, da."

"Okay, sweetie," Crowley corrected.

"Uh huh. What I said. Da, please. Daddy's going."

Crowley glanced to Sam.

_'Normal,'_ Sam mouthed.

Crowley rolled his eyes. _'Really?'_ he mouthed back.

Sam merely glared.

"Fine. Where's the paper?"

"Yay," Jo squealed.

.

"What if they catch us?"

"Who the ineffectual demon or the demon king who won't accept his position?"

"Does it matter? This is a bad plan."

"Don't you want to take out the person that killed our master?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then stop arguing. We kill the girl and then we kill Crowley. Either that or we kill Crowley and then the girl. Either way it doesn't matter."

"I still say this is a bad plan," Nalloch complained.

"I still say shut your mouth. Here they come, get ready. Remember, you just have to distract him long enough for me to snag the kid.”

Both blinked close to the group and waited. The hunter and his kid, or more importantly Crowley’s kid, were are the rear of the group. As the end of the group neared he nodded to his partner. When the other demon blinked behind the the hunter and grabbed his shoulder Vetis blinked behind the child. Gripping her shoulder tightly he blinked away. The second he blinked them back to the house the kid bit him. Surprised he let go and the kid started to run. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Vetis growled. Reaching out with his powers he pinned her against the nearest wall. 

“Let me go,” the girl yelled.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon. Your dad’s going to pay for what he’s done. You, little one, are going to help us teach him a lesson.”

“Don’t call me little one,” Jo yelled. “Only da calls me that!”

“I’ll call you anything I want,” Vetis growled.

*-*-*-*-*

Frowning, Crowley turned over and inspected his phone. The only person that might be calling him right now should be Sam and Sam should be with Jo on the field trip. Crowley grabbed the phone off the bedside table and checked the caller I.D. Yep, Sam.

“Sam?”

“Jo’s been kidnapped.”

Crowley cursed. “You were supposed to watch over her,” Crowley growled.

“I was. I got attacked by a demon. When he blinked away Jo was gone. I think there were two of them.”

“I told you this was a bad idea. I knew we should have home schooled her!”

“Not the time, Crowley.”

“You had to insist she have a normal life. We’re _not normal_ Sam!” 

“Focus Crowley. Right now we need to find her. Tell Dean what happened and see if he can contact Cass.”

Sam hung up and Crowley cursed again. Getting out of bed he paused with a hand on the wall as a wave of nausea swept over him. Bloody hell, of course this would happen while he was sick. As the nausea passed he took off for Dean’s room.

*-*-*-*-*

“What do you think we should do to her first,” Vetis asked. 

“I thought we were going to wait until we nabbed Crowley,” Nalloch countered.

“We can still have fun before he arrives.”

“It would serve no purpose,” Nalloch argued.

“It would serve to repay her,” Vetis replied eying his hand where she had bit him. 

Walking over to the kid Vetis stared down at her. Nalloch watched as Vetis eyed the girl. It wasn’t that he was opposed to torture, he just preferred to get something out of the deal. If there was nothing to be gained it was a waste of time. Vetis took another step forward and raised his right hand.

“Go away!” the girl shouted.

Nalloch watch in stunned surprise as Vetis disappeared before his eyes. He caught the feeling of power emanating from the girl just before it began to recede. Finally she turned to glare at him. Before she could do whatever she had done to Vetis, Nalloch blinked away. He didn’t go far but he had no desire to suffer whatever fate had befallen Vetis. 

The feeling of the girl’s energy hadn’t been like Grace in the least but it also wasn’t quite like demonic powers. Nalloch tried to pin down what the energy felt like. To the best of his knowledge he had never felt anything quite like it before. Still, it did seem to have demonic undertones. It should have been impossible if Crowley was completely human. Unless he had mated with a demon… 

Nalloch froze in horror. While spying on Crowley and the child they had only ever seen the former demon with one other person. Sam Winchester. The hunter had been Lucifer’s chosen vessel and had demon blood running through his veins. If the child was a product of a union between Crowley and Sam she might just be a bigger problem than either of them. 

With Crowley as a human he couldn’t produce offspring with another male… Unless that male happened to have demonic blood. Even then it should have been all but impossible. Neither of them were true demons and even when both people in the couple were demons it was rare to produce a child. If there happened to be enough demon blood left in the both, or even one of them, and the other was just human enough they might be able to reproduce but the result would be a cambion. This was bad. 

It was true that to reach the full potential of their powers it would require Lucifer walking the Earth but that didn’t matter. They were already powerful enough without the fallen Archangel’s presence. No demon stood a chance against a cambion. At her age she had probably just acquired her powers but it didn’t mean she wasn’t still dangerous. Vetis, if he was still alive, was on his own. There was no way Nalloch was going anywhere near a cambion. He blinked away before he had to worry about her finding him.

.

With nothing to go on the search was no more than busy work. Something to keep them occupied until they got some kind of information. Everyone had gone to search different places until someone found something. Crowley pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car he was using. Gripping the steering wheel tightly he took several deep breaths and tried not to vomit again. Bloody hell, why did this have to happen just when he got sick? Suddenly his phone rang. Desperate for some information he answered it without checking who was calling.

“Yes?” he asked quickly.

_“I have your_ ‘child’ _,”_ a voice growled. _“I should destroy it.”_

“What do you want? Anything,” Crowley assured the other person.

_“You. Meet me at twenty-two oh seven Meadowlark. Alone. If you bring anyone else or contact them I will kill her slowly and send her to hell to become a demon. Do not try me,”_ the voice ordered, promptly ending the call.

Crowley dropped the cell onto the seat, opened the car door, and vomited. 

.

Because Sam had already told them they were dealing with demons Crowley was as prepared as he could be on short notice. He had a few spells prepared and a demon knife. Still, it was now ingrained into him not to go somewhere without backup. Sam was going to kill him when he found out. Maybe. Maybe not, though. If he got Jo back then it probably wouldn’t matter. _If_ he got Jo back. At least two demons, if not more, were waiting for him. The odds were definitely not in his favor. 

He had to trust that they were using her to get him. It was the only thing that made sense. If they wanted her they wouldn’t have called anyone. If they wanted anyone else they wouldn’t have insisted he come alone. There would be no reason for them to let her go after they had him. They’d probably kill her at that point but there was a chance she was unharmed for now. He couldn’t risk them harming her if they hadn’t already. Getting out of the car he made his way to the front door.

.

Jo pulled against the ropes holding her arms together but they didn’t loosen. Whining in frustration she stopped pulling. She didn’t know where either of the men had gone. The first one disappeared after she told him to leave. The second one had disappeared just afterward. She didn’t know how they vanished. Maybe it was some kind of magic trick. The thought that they could come back at any second scared her. She didn’t want to be here but she was tied to a chair too heavy to move. She wished her da or her daddy would come get her; or maybe uncle Dean or uncle Cass. 

Cocking her head she thought about that. She couldn’t appear or disappear but uncle Cass could. Uncle Cass was an angel, the guardian angel for her family. He had told her if she ever needed him she could pray to him. Lowering her head and closing her eyes, she prayed.

.

Sam’s phone alerted him that he had a text. Not recognizing the number he frowned. Opening the text his frown deepened as he read it. 

_‘2207 Meadowlark. I didn’t abduct her or harm her. I’m returning her. The name of the demon you want is Vetis.’_

Sam scrolled through his contacts and tried to call Crowley. When there was no answer he cursed. As he turned the car to head to the address he dialed Dean. It was several rings before Dean answered.

_“Sammy, where are you?”_

“Heading towards twenty-two zero seven Meadowlark. Got a text. Where are you?”

_“On my way there now. Got a text as well.”_

“Meet you there,” Sam told him before ending the call.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam felt a mildly irritating ache start in his abdomen but ignored it. It was probably worry over how Crowley or Jo were faring in any event. He pulled up at the address and immediately recognized the car Crowley had been using. Jumping out of the car Sam didn’t even stop to close the door. Half way across the yard an unusually sharp pain pierced his abdomen and Sam stumbled slightly. Dean pulled up in the Impala, jumped out and rushed towards him.

“Ugh, hurts,” Sam hissed as Dean grabbed him.

“What’s wrong?”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t know. We’ll find out later.” 

Both of them made their way to the front door. Throwing it open Sam rushed inside first and stumbled again. Dean caught his arm and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Sam shook his head and continued into the house.

“Sam?”

Sam and Dean stopped and glanced to each other at the sound of Castiel’s voice.

“Cass?” Dean called out.

“Dean. In here.”

Following the sound of Cass’ voice they made their way through the kitchen and to an open door leading to a basement. Sam braced himself against the wall tried to catch his breath. The pain was rapidly becoming unbearable.

“Cass?” Dean called down the stairs.

“Down here.”

Dean grabbed his arm and Sam let his brother lead them down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they found Cass holding Jo. Jo reached her arms out towards him and Sam started to reach for her. Pain shot through his abdomen and he doubled over again.

“Daddy?”

The worry in Jo’s voice hurt. He had to do something; he had to reassure her. He was supposed to protect _her_ and worry over _her_. He couldn’t let his daughter worry about _him_.

“Daddy will be fine JoJo,” Dean said. “Come here.”

Dean’s arm released him.

“We clear?” Dean asked.

“Yes. There’s something you two should know, though I think Sam may already know it.”

“Know what?” Sam gritted through clenched teeth. For a few seconds no one said anything. “Know what?” he repeated.

“Crowley’s… um…”

“Crowley’s what?” Sam growled.

“I’m not sure if he’s going to be able to keep it but he’s pregnant.”

Sam froze. Pregnant? Everything came crashing back. That’s where he’d felt pain like this before. The last time when Crowley was pregnant with Jo he could feel when Crowley was having issues with the pregnancy.

“No,” Sam whispered. “Cass? Take me to him. Now!”

Cass gripped his shoulder and the next thing Sam knew, they were standing in a room adjoining the main area of the basement. Crowley sat in a corner leaning against the wall and shivering.

“Baby?”

Crowley’s head tilted towards him but his eyes remained closed.

“Sam? Hurts Sam.”

“Shh, baby. I know.”

“I didn’t know, promise. Thought…” Crowley hissed softly and rocked a little. “Thought I was only sick.”

“Shh, baby. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Hurts so much.”

Sam made his way closer to Crowley and sat down next to him. “Shh,” Sam whispered. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“No,” Crowley insisted. “If I lose the baby, especially this early…”

“He’s not far enough along for the baby to survive yet,” Cass said quietly. “But he’s far enough that they’re tied together. It’s why I couldn’t heal him when he was pregnant with Mary. Normally healing a demon wouldn’t be too much of a problem for an angel. When they’re pregnant their energy is used to sustain the baby as much as anything else. Grace interrupts the flow of that energy.”

“You can’t do _anything_?”

“No,” Cass said quietly.

“Crowley, there has to be something. What do demons do when they’re about to lose a child they want to keep?”

Crowley shook his head. “Can’t. He’s… a demon,” Crowley answered haltingly.

“Who?” Sam asked. “Crowley? Who’s a demon?”

“Uphir. Demon physician. In hell.”

Sam glanced sideways to Cass. 

Cass shook his head. “With the gates closed even an angel couldn’t drag a demon out. An Archangel maybe, but by the time I contact Raphael it would be too late and I’m not sure if he could or would help. Crowley doesn’t have that long.”

“Uphir?” Jo asked.

Sam turned to his daughter. 

“Shh,” Crowley told her still with his eyes closed. “Everything’s fine sweetie. Everything’s…”

“Not fine,” Jo insisted. Jo closed her eyes and her brows drew down.

“Jo?” Sam asked.

Before he could ask again there was a loud popping noise. Everyone’s head shot to the other side of the room. A confused looking man stood near the door eyeing them carefully.

“Demon,” Cass stated blandly.

“Angel,” the other acknowledged.

“Help my da,” Jo interrupted.

The demon’s eyes went to Jo and stayed there for a moment before moving on to Crowley and Sam. Sam’s arm tightened around Crowley’s shoulders. For a while the demon stared at them thoughtfully.

“Help him,” Jo insisted.

“Perhaps,” the demon said quietly.

As the demon walked closer Sam shifted so he was sitting in front of Crowley. He wasn’t about to let a random demon touch his baby. Cass and Dean could protect Jo. Despite how much he hurt, Sam had to protect Crowley. The demon stopped advancing towards them.

“Peace. I mean no harm to you or yours.”

“If you try anything-”

“I may be a demon but I’m a physician first,” the demon stated.

“Uphir?” Crowley asked. “How?”

“The how is irrelevant at this moment. You require attention,” Uphir informed him.

Crowley nodded. “Sam, let him… help.”

“He’s a demon,” Sam argued.

“He’s unique among demons.”

“My job is to keep them from dying,” Uphir said quietly. “If you do not allow me to help him then they will both die.”

“Please Sam,” Crowley whispered. “Trust me.”

“How did you get here?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know and there isn’t much time. We can discuss my appearance later. For now, he requires immediate assistance.”

Sam glanced between the demon and Crowley. Could he do it? Could he trust that this demon was different and not going to hurt Crowley? Finally he turned back to the new arrival and gave a sharp nod.

The demon walked closer and knelt down. “First, the pain.”

Placing a hand on Crowley’s chest Uphir cocked his head. Seconds ticked by and Sam held his breath. Finally, Crowley seemed to relax slightly. After a few more seconds Sam felt his own pain start to ease. Uphir glanced to Sam and back to Crowley.

“You are mated?”

“Yes,” Crowley answered.

Uphir gave a nod. “You understand the laws of transference?”

“Yes,” Crowley replied again.

“I don’t” Sam interrupted.

“No time,” Uphir stated dismissively. “If a choice is to be made?”

Crowley finally opened his eyes and turned to Sam. Sam straightened and waited.

“Sam,” Crowley finally answered. “Sam first, then the baby if you can.”

“Yourself last?” Uphir asked.

“No,” Sam insisted.

“Yes,” Crowley stated.

“No,” Sam repeated.

Uphir placed a hand on Sam’s head and the world went dark.

.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean shouted. “What did you do to him!”

“Peace. He sleeps, nothing more,” Uphir said calmly.

“Dean?” Crowley whispered.

Crowley’s voice was so quiet he almost missed it. “What?” Dean growled.

“His job. He won’t hurt Sam without cause.”

“And you?” Dean questioned.

“I am here because I was summoned to cure. I have no intentions of causing harm this day.”

“Please,” Crowley begged. “Let him try to save our baby.”

Dean continued to glare at the demon. “If you hurt either one-”

“Uncle D,” Jo exclaimed. “Da’s sick. Let him help.”

Dean pressed his lips together and held on tighter to Jo. “If either of them doesn’t make it-”

“It will be because Crowley has made his decision,” Uphir informed him. “He decrees the child before himself.”

“He’s also her dad,” Dean told the demon.

For a moment Uphir’s eyes flitted to Jo. “Yes,” he said turning back to Crowley. 

“That’s it? Just, yes?” Dean pressed.

“Later. For now I have to focus.”

.

Crowley watched the interplay. He knew what Uphir knew. While he should have suspected it, he never had given it a second thought. _Stupid_ , he berated himself. He knew when a demon had a child with a human there was a chance it could turn out to be a cambion. He just hadn’t let himself believe his daughter would ever be… _that_. And now he wanted to chance bringing another into the world? Crowley bit his lower lip. Yes. There was no way he could willingly end the life of the child he was carrying. Uphir placed his hand back on Crowley’s chest.

“You are too human to create enough demonic energy to feed the unborn,” Uphir stated.

“He carried Jo,” Dean argued.

“You’re brother also has demon blood within his veins,” Uphir answered distractedly. “It has helped but neither have enough within them to feed the child.”

Uphir placed a hand on Sam’s chest and Crowley closed his eyes. Yes, he understood the laws of transference. Without any assistance he would lose the baby and probably die. If that happened Sam might die with him. Out of any demon that he might trust Uphir was probably at the top of the list. If Uphir promised no harm then he would keep his word. Crowley had a lot of personal experience in dealing with Uphir.

There were times when Lucifer hadn’t bothered to heal him. They were rare, as the Archangel almost always had to heal him before he was done with whatever punishment he decreed, but they still happened. It was those times when Uphir had been called to heal him. Crowley shudder at the memory.

“Slave?” Uphir asked.

“Not a slave,” Crowley muttered.

“No,” Uphir agreed. “Not any longer, true. May I ask a question?”

Crowley reveled in the energy flowing through him. He missed this; the familiarity of the demonic energy. “If you must,” he murmured. 

“Why settle with a mortal and raise a family?”

“Because I love him,” Crowley replied. “I know, demons don’t understand love but I don’t have any other words to describe how I feel for Sam. Lust with a more personal connection?”

“Da?” Jo broke in.

“Mm, yes sweetie?”

“Lust?”

“Nothing you need to know about,” Crowley replied immediately.

“Jo, is it?” Uphir asked.

“You leave her alone. She isn’t part of this,”Crowley growled.

“Peace, I was merely asking, nothing more,” the physician stated.

“Sam. Remember, if it comes down to a choice-”

“Yes. Luckily no choice need be made this day.” 

“Someone tell me what’s going on before I end it,” Dean interjected.

“It is already over,” Uphir answered. 

The physician removed his hand and Crowley opened his eyes.

“Crowley is too human to carry a child.”

“Then how was he able to conceive,” Castiel asked.

“Traces of his DNA still contain the coding for that from when he used to be a demon. I would say that since humans can conceive curing him left that part behind. The problem with him being pregnant is that those trace amounts could be passed to his child. If he does than they will also require the demonic energy to grow that any other demon’s child would.”

“My daddy’s not a demon,” Jo insisted.

“No,” Dean agreed. “He’s not.”

“Castiel,” Crowley murmured. “Please take Jo home. Uphir?”

“Yes?”

“Wake Sam. He should be present for this conversation as well.”

“I want to stay,” Jo complained.

“I’ll be home soon sweetie,” Crowley assured her.

“What about daddy?”

“Him too, okay.”

“I want to stay.”

“Please?”

“Are you coming home soon?”

“Yes sweetie.”

“If I may?” Uphir interrupted.

Crowley cocked an eyebrow.

“She may be able to help.”

“No,” Crowley insisted adamantly.

“As you wish,” Uphir nodded deferentially.

“Why do you care?” Crowley asked.

For a time the demon was silent.

“I believe in torture,” he said finally. “But I believe in torture for a reason. Whether it’s to acquire a new soul or ensure fidelity. I do not condone torture for torture’s sake. What was done to you…” Uphir shook his head. “That was beyond reason. There was no logic behind that. I believe in torture and suffering. What was done to you was beyond logic and reason. You understand this?”

Crowley nodded.

“I don’t,” Jo interrupted.

“That, little one, is a story for another day. Suffice it to know that your father is one of the strongest people I have ever met.”

“Only da calls me that,” Jo stated bluntly.

“He’s old, beag aon. You have to forgive him sometimes,” Crowley told Jo.

“I will try to refrain in the future,” Uphir told her. “Perhaps he is right. One impossible conversation at a time.”

“You’re sure you want me to leave you alone with him,” Castiel asked.

“Uphir is trustworthy. We will be alright,” Crowley assured him.

“You seriously asking me to trust a demon?” Dean interrupted. “You used to be one, remember?”

“Uphir’s… different.”

“No demon’s that different,” Dean argued.

“Uphir is,” Crowley insisted. “Even other demons don’t understand why.”

“You can’t torture the dead,” Uphir stated with a shrug.

“Don’t you torture my da!” Jo yelled.

“No,” Uphir agreed. “Not any more.”

“Castiel,” Crowley cut in.

“If you’re sure?” the angel answered.

“Yes,” Crowley reassured him. “Sweetie, go with uncle Castiel for now. I’ll be home soon.” 

“Da?”

“Yes baby?” Crowley winced. “Sorry, I know. You’re not a baby.”

“It’s okay. I can still be your baby if you want.”

“Thank you sweetie. Jo? You know I love you, right?” The heavens help him she actually rolled her eyes. _‘Bless the children.’_ indeed.

“Acourse da.”

Castiel picked up Jo and glanced back to the others. Turning to Uphir he stared for a moment. “Can you wake Sam before I leave?”

Uphir glanced to Crowley and Crowley nodded.

“As you wish,” the demon replied. 

Uphir reached over and touched a finger to Sam’s forehead. Sam’s eyes shot open and instantly Sam repositioned himself between Crowley and the demon.

“What the hell?” Sam growled.

“I had to treat your mate. You were agitating him further and I couldn’t help him as well with you awake.”

“What did you do to me?”

“I only put you to sleep. Anything else would have hindered my helping your mate.”

“Husband,” Sam growled.

“It’s the same thing to a demon, Sam,” Crowley said quietly.

“Not to me,” Sam contended.

“Uphir?” Crowley said questioningly.

“Yes?”

“Can you refer to us as husbands?”

“As you wish,” the demon agreed. “Your husband needed you to be calm. Your mistrust was making it harder for him to be helped.”

“Is he okay now?”

“He is better,” Uphir answered. “Sla-” Uphir stopped himself and closed his eyes briefly. Reopening them he began again. “Crowley. I would ask if you wish your child present for the conversation that is sure to ensue now.”

“I wanna stay,” Jo maintained.

“I know, sweetie,” Crowley told his baby. “I promise we’ll meet you at home as soon as we can, okay?”

“Okay. You and daddy?”

“Yes sweetie. Both of us.”

“K.”

“Okay,” Crowley corrected instinctively.

“‘S’ what I said da.”

“Of course sweetie.”

Jo turned to Uphir and eyed him carefully. “You don’t hurt my da or my daddy,” she ordered.

Uphir bowed his head in agreement. “As you wish, m’lady.”

“Or uncle D!”

Uphir bowed his head again. “Or him,” he agreed again.

For a moment Castiel looked like he might say something but he merely pressed his lips together and ported away.

“Alright,” Dean began. “Who are you, how did you get here, what did you do to Crowley and why should we trust you?”

Uphir turned to Crowley and raised an eyebrow.

Crowley closed his eyes and sighed. Finally he opened his eyes. “His name is Uphir, he’s a demon physician. I don’t know how he got here but I’d assume it has something to do with Jo.” He turned back to the demon for confirmation.

“She pried me through the gates that separate hell from the mortal world. It was, ‘unpleasant’.”

Crowley nodded. “He’s the one that would heal me if Lucifer didn’t. It was rare but it happened sometimes.”

“Wait,” Dean interrupted. “JoJo?”

Crowley bit his lower lip. “Jo…” Biting his lip again he tried to find a good way to phrase this. Perhaps bluntly was best. “Jo’s a cambion,” he said quietly. 

No one spoke for several moments.

“No,” Sam stated firmly. “Just… No.”

“I assure you she is,” Uphir asserted. “T’was her that pulled me through the gates. A very unpleasant experience, if I may say.”

“Just no,” Sam dissented. “No.”

“Yes,” Crowley told him. “I should have remembered it could happen. It’s my fault.”

“No.” Sam turned to Crowley and glared at him. “You don’t get to do that. Not now. You don’t get to be sympathetic when you’re trying to tell me my daughter’s demonic!”

“I’m not trying for sympathy Sam. I just… I should have remembered. A human and a demon-”

“Stop! You’re not a fucking demon! Not anymore!”

“If I may?” Uphir butted in. When everyone remained silent he continued. “Certain traits, like the ability to have children are shared by both humans and demons. Even if he is no longer a demon those codes in his DNA were never removed because they’re technically human. If he thought he was a human he might not have given it a second thought.”

“He should have!” Sam argued.

“Perhaps,” Uphir replied with a nod.

“Sam?”

“No.”

Crowley bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. Gods, it hurt. His baby hating him was more than he could take. Sam was the only good thing he could remember happening to him. If Sam hated him now… 

“I… I’ll change rooms,” he said quietly. “I’d leave but Jo will need guidance with her powers.”

“What?”

“I’ll switch rooms. It’s the best I can do, lo-... Sam. I won’t leave the room, you won’t ever have to see me.”

“What the hell, Crowley? You tell me my daughter’s a demon and now you’re leaving me? What the fucking hell?”

Crowley stopped dead. Sam didn’t want him to move out of their room? He opened his eyes and stared at his love.

“She’s not a demon,” Uphir said quietly.

“You stay out of this for now,” Sam ordered without looking back to the demon. “You’re fucking leaving me?”

“I don’t want to,” Crowley whined. “I thought… I don’t know. I’m sorry. Just… Please? Something, anything. I don’t know what you want Sam. Tell me! Whatever you want…”

“For starters I _don’t want_ the person I love thinking I’m going to throw them away just because I got pissed off!” Sam yelled.

Crowley winced. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Damn it Crowley!”

“I don’t know what to do, Sam. I don’t want to lose you but I don’t want you to feel pressured to be with me if it’s not what you want. I… I love you. I just want you happy.” Shaking his head Crowley drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. “I’m so sorry, love,” Crowley whispered.

“Damn it,” Sam growled. “I try, Crowley, I really do.”

“I know,” Crowley muttered miserably as he buried his face into his knees.

“It’s been almost eight years since we rescued you!”

“Please don’t yell at me?” Crowley asked. He could feel the tears threatening to fall. The last thing he needed was to start crying now. As if he wasn’t already being weak enough, he had to start crying on top of everything else?

“Baby?”

Crowley shook his head and lifted it just long enough to wipe at his eyes before hiding his face behind his knees once again.

“Damn it. I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

Crowley didn’t reply.

“Baby?”

“I’m sorry,” Crowley whispered.

“No, I’m sorry. I know some what you went through. I shouldn’t have yelled at you for something you didn’t expect to happen.”

He heard movement and felt Sam’s arm wrap around him. As unworthy as he was of the comfort he allowed Sam to hold him and snuggled against Sam’s side. Gods why did he have to be so weak?

“Baby?”

“I love you,” Crowley whimpered brokenly.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I love you too. Everything will be fine. We’ll fix this.”

“Can’t. It’s in her genetics Sam. She is what she is.”

“You said she needed guidance?”

Crowley nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Then we go home and you do what you need to do to help her. Nothing changes. We’re still a family and I still love you. Okay?”

Crowley shrugged.

“God baby, I’m sorry.”

Sam’s other arm came up and wrapped around him. It felt so safe being wrapped in his love’s arms. He couldn’t help it, Crowley broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uphir – A demon physician.
> 
> http://www.weird-encyclopedia.com/demons-a-z/
> 
> For those that don't remember, Cambion:
> 
> http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Cambion


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley sniffled and Sam pressed a kiss against his temple.

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry Sam,” Crowley whispered.

“Don’t be. You didn’t know.”

“I should have!”

“How?”

Crowley’s lower lip trembled and tears threatened again. “I just… I should have expected it. It’s what happens. Every time I get something good it gets taken away.”

“No one’s taking either of us away from you baby. We’ll find a way to make this work.”

“As important as this is,” Dean broke in, “this still doesn’t help us decide what to do with him,” Dean answered with a nod in Uphir’s direction. “How am I supposed to trust him around Jo or even Sam?”

Crowley frowned and glanced to the demon. “Why would he be around Jo again?”

“Because if she has enough power to summon him without ever meeting him and you ever have issues with the baby in the future she might do it again.”

He was right, Crowley realized. Jo wouldn’t hesitate to summon Uphir again if she thought her da was in trouble. Next time it happened Castiel might not be present. As trustworthy as Uphir could be at times, he was still a demon. The next time they might have to deal with him he might not agree to cause no harm. Without the angel present there was no way to ensure he wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Crowley turned and inspected the demon. Uphir had healed him countless times. True he had been under orders but there had been times when Uphir could have healed him without worrying about how painful it would be for him. Whenever possible the demon had lessened the pain Crowley had or would feel from the healing. As a slave and the lowest of the low there was no logical reason for Uphir to worry about him or his pain.

“Why?” Crowley asked suddenly. 

“To what?” Uphir asked.

“You’re a demon. Not only that you’ve already told us you believe in torture. Why not leave me in pain when you were called to heal me?”

“I already told you why.”

“Remind me,” Crowley pressed.

“I do not condone torture for torture’s sake.”

“I don’t buy that’s the only reason,” Crowley stated. “There’s more to it than that.”

Uphir hesitated.

“Well?” Crowley asked.

“Life under Lucifer’s reign required a careful balance of the correct lies and the right amount of admiration. The father of demons love to be loved above all. The trick was not overdoing it. He hated sycophants. Too many demons didn’t understand that. You turning against him was a personal affront he could not let pass.”

“Wait,” Sam interrupted. “He tortured Crowley because Crowley hurt his ego?”

“The Angel of Hell created us. He is quite literally our father. When Crowley sided against him it outraged him. He had been cast out for doing precisely the same thing.”

“Are seriously comparing Crowley to Lucifer?”

“Not at all,” Uphir answered. “I merely point out that Lucifer would have seen it in the same light and punished Crowley accordingly.”

“This is all fine and well,” Dean cut in, “but where does this leave us?”

“We can’t just let him go,” Sam sighed. “I mean, turning a demon loose?”

“We can’t just kill him,” Crowley argued. “We might need his help again.”

“So what do you suggest,” Dean asked. “We take him home with us?”

“No,” Sam proclaimed. “Not going to happen.”

“Sam-” Crowley began.

“No. Out of the question.”

“We might need his help again,” Crowley argued.

“So your suggestion is to let him live with us? Out of the question Crowley.”

“Sam, just listen-”

“I said no. I’m not taking a demon back with us to live in the same house as our daughter. We have no way to guarantee he won’t hurt her.”

“What if I could guarantee it?” Crowley asked.

“You can’t,” Sam insisted.

“But what if I could?”

“No, I won’t-”

He’d had enough. As much as he didn’t want to lose Sam he knew he would probably need assistance again. This wasn’t about either of them anymore. Right now he had to worry about his unborn child. “This isn’t about you!” Crowley yelled. “I’ll need help later and you know it. I almost lost Jo several times and would have died if Castiel hadn’t been able to help me after she was born. If we kill him I’ll probably lose this baby or die. Is that what you want?”

“No, but-”

“No buts. We need him alive and close,” Crowley insisted.

“That doesn’t mean he has to move in with us,” Sam argued.

“It’s the only way to ensure he’ll be close enough to help in time.”

“And what? I’m just supposed to trust him around Jo?” Sam shot back.

“No,” Crowley dissented. “You’re supposed to trust me. You don’t think I want to keep Jo safe as well? You think I’d purposely put her in danger?”

“No, but there’s no way-”

“Enough. I can make sure she’s safe. I cannot make sure my other baby is safe.” Crowley turned and pointed at Uphir. “He can. He’s coming with us unless you can come up with another way to ensure I don’t lose this child.”

No one spoke. In the still silence the only sound Crowley could hear was his own heartbeat. He had never outright defied Sam before. Disagreed with him, yes, but never outright defiance. This wasn’t just about him anymore. He _had_ to make sure his baby would survive. Finally Sam spoke.

“How?” Sam asked quietly.

“How what?”

“How can you keep him from being able to hurt Jo or anyone else there?”

“I…” Crowley’s eyes slid closed for a few seconds. Finally he opened them. “I know a few binding spells.”

“Absolutely not,” Uphir objected. 

“Hush,” Crowley ordered.

“If you attempt-”

“I said hush,” Crowley growled, turning to glare at the demon.

Upir cocked his head and eyed him carefully. The room fell into silence once more as they stared at each other. After a few moments the demon gave a slight nod of the head.

“Very well. I voluntarily agree,” Uphir replied.

Crowley almost sighed in relief. The spells could be cast even on an unwilling subject but maintaining control would require more effort. Less effort was needed to maintain control if the subject of the spell participated voluntarily, even if they resisted later.

“How do we even know the spell will work?” Dean asked.

“Because I’m good at what I do,” Crowley stated. “When have you ever known any of my spells not to work?”

*-*-*-*-*

They finally pulled up to the bunker. Sam glanced over to the demon sitting in the passenger seat next to him. As much as he would have preferred to have two people riding in the same car they had three cars that needed to be driven back. It was either one person per car or they would have to leave one there and go back to retrieve it. Even with Crowley’s insistence that the demon couldn’t do anything to harm any of them Sam had insisted Uphir travel with him.

In the end it was either trust Crowley or not. Sam decided to trust Crowley. They did need Uphir close in case something happened. Crowley was right, it wasn’t just about them anymore. Still, he worried something might happen. He did have another child to worry about as well. There were counter measures they could take, such as salt lines on doorways and they still had the demon cuffs if needed. Exiting the car he made his way over to Crowley.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

Crowley bit his lower lip and shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Baby?”

Crowley shook his head again. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too baby. Come on, let’s go inside so you can lay down.”

“Soon, I want to see Jo first.”

Hand in hand they made their way into the bunker. Uphir followed behind them with Dean bringing up the rear. In the living area they spied Cass sitting on the couch. Jo was curled up with her head in his lap, fast asleep. Sam smiled as the group made their way over to the couch.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Cass whispered. “She wanted to wait up for you to get back.”

“I’ll take her,” Sam told Crowley.

Crowley gave a small nod and watched Sam bend down to pick up their daughter.

.

“Daddy,” Jo murmured sleepily.

“It’s me angel.”

“Da?”

“He’s here too.”

Sam turned and Crowley walked over to them. Leaning down Crowley kissed Jo on the forehead then straightened to brush her hair away from her face. “Love you princess.”

“Love you too da. Daddy?”

“Yes angel?”

“Bedtime?”

“Yep.”

“Pray with me?”

“I always do don’t I?”

Jo yawned and nodded as she closed her eyes again. Crowley watched as Sam left the room and headed up the stairs. Had he really brought a demon back to live with them? If anything happened to Jo it would be his fault.

“Pray?” Uphir asked.

Crowley turned back to face the demon. “Yes. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Not at all. I merely wondered whose idea it was. I would have thought you of all people would be less inclined to incorporate religious aspects into your family.

“There is a God and there are angels. Why shouldn’t she pray?” Crowley argued.

“I did not claim she should not pray. I was merely questioning which of you decided to initiate it.”

“We discussed it and both agreed. Since then she prays with Sam every night before bed.”

Uphir nodded.

“Is this a problem?” Crowley asked.

“Not at all. Even if it were, there is little I could do about it. The spell would prevent me from doing much against your wishes.”

“Wait,” Castiel interrupted. “What spell?”

“It’s nothing,” Crowley insisted.

“You shouldn’t be doing too much casting while you’re pregnant Crowley. It could-”

“I know what I’m doing. Just stop. If anything happens we have help now. I won’t cast anything else, I just needed to be sure it was safe to bring him here. I needed to make sure he couldn’t hurt anyone. It was only one spell. I won’t overdo it, okay?”

Castiel looked as though he wanted to object but thankfully didn’t say anything. Crowley crossed his arms and scowled. Like he needed someone to tell him casting a binding spell was hazardous? Binding spells required a constant link. He could break the link but that would also break the spell. As long as the link remained in place his magic remained in constant use. It would tax his already taxed body but he _needed_ to be sure everyone else would be safe.

“Come on, I’ll show you to your room,” Crowley growled.

Crowley made his way upstairs with Uphir following him. 

“You walk these stairs every day?”

“Don’t start. The last thing I need is to be put on bed rest this early in the pregnancy.”

“You were on bed rest with the last pregnancy?”

“Yes. Sam insisted after I, uh, overdid it practicing.”

“Practicing?”

“Never mind. The point is, I’m not to that point yet,” Crowley grumbled as they reached the top of the stairs.

“You will be, especially if you continue to maintain the binding spell.”

Crowley paused to take a few breaths before turning right. Walking past Dean’s room he stopped at the next door. The room was between Dean’s room and the one Crowley shared with Sam. Stopping in front of the door Crowley turned and glared at Uphir. “You are not to tell anyone what you know of the spell. If it gets too much I’ll find another alternative.”

“With respect, there are none.”

“I have a few,” Crowley replied. He thought back to the cuffs and wondered how much the demon would be willing to help them if he was required to wear them. “My room is next door,” Crowley said with a nod. “There’s no reason to go any farther down the hallway. Am I clear?”

“Clear,” Uphir replied with a slight nod. “Your relationship with the human-”

“Is not up for debate,” Crowley stated immediately. “And his name is Sam.”

Uphir gave another slight nod. “May I ask how long the last pregnancy lasted?”

“Just under eight months,” Crowley answered. Without taking his eyes off of Uphir, Crowley reached out and opened the door. “Now if you don’t mind I need to check on my daughter and kiss her goodnight.”

With one last nod the demon entered the room. Crowley grasped the doorknob again and hesitated. “Since tomorrow is Saturday breakfast is around eight.”

“I do not require food,” Uphir answered tilting his head a little.

“Yeah, uh, well if you want to eat something you’re welcome to come down.”

“Understood.”

Crowley hesitated slightly but couldn’t think of anything else. Finally he closed the door and made his way past his own room. Opening the next door he let himself into Jo’s room. 

*-*-*-*-*

Sam lay in bed with just the lamp on for a light. When the door to their room open he watched as Crowley entered and shut the door quietly. Instead of heading for the bed Crowley kicked off his shoes, leaned against the door, and closed his eyes. Sighing Sam stood and made his way over, wrapping Crowley in his arms.

“Mm,” Crowley hummed.

“You should lay down,” Sam advised.

“Carry me?”

“Five feet?”

“Tired,” Crowley murmured.

“Lazy is more like it,” Sam said smiling.

“Is that a yes?” Crowley asked, opening his eyes and grinning back.

Without answering Sam scooped up Crowley and carried him to the bed. Carefully he laid Crowley down on top of the bed and removed his pants and shirt. Crowley curled onto his side facing Sam and slid his eyes closed once again. When Sam didn’t move Crowley slit his eyes open.

“Standing up all night?” Crowley asked.

Sam smiled. “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

“You better love me. Next time you’re having the baby,” Crowley murmured.

“Is that possible?”

“No but it’s still a nice fantasy,” Crowley admitted. “Now get into bed, I need my snuggle partner.”

Smiling he made his way to his side of the bed and laid down. Reaching down he pulled the covers up over them and turned onto his side. He slipped one arm under Crowley’s head and threw the other one over Crowley’s waist.

“Mm, better,” Crowley said, snuggling back against Sam.

*-*-*-*-*

Feeling like something was wrong Crowley tried to figure out what it was without opening his eyes. Annoyingly he realized Sam was no longer holding him. Crowley absently reached a hand behind himself trying to snag Sam. When he didn’t feel anything he turned to lay on his back. Sam wasn’t in the bed. Frowning Crowley sat up. It was too early for Sam to have gotten up for the day. Was something wrong? Panic started to set in. As he climbed out of the bed the door opened. When Sam walked in Crowley let out a sigh of relief.

“Baby?” Sam asked.

“Where were you?”

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to get something to drink. Dean was up too so I talked with him for a while.”

Damn it. Of course he would panic over nothing. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” Sam asked.

“I realized you weren’t holding me anymore and woke up,” Crowley admitted.

Sam grinned and Crowley couldn’t help but smile back. He should have realized if anything was wrong Sam would have woken him. Shaking his head Crowley climbed back into the bed. Snuggling under the covers he turned to Sam and waited. Sam walked over and got into the bed with him. Wrapping Crowley in his arms Sam carefully pulled him closer.

“Good?” Sam asked.

“Good,” Crowley confirmed. 

*-*-*-*-*

Breakfast was fairly normal all things considered. By the time Crowley made it down Sam already had his plate ready. Eggs and toast, nothing else. Crowley shook his head. He was already annoyed that it would be hard to hold down food and the ‘morning sickness’ had pretty much just begun. At least now he knew why the bacon had tasted funny.

He poked at the eggs wishing they were almost any other food. Maybe strawberries, he thought. Yeah, those sounded good. Strawberries and maybe a banana. Usually he didn’t eat a lot of fresh fruit but it sounded really good right about now. They needed to make a store run, he decided. Hearing another person enter he glanced to the doorway and spied Uphir. He had almost forgotten about the demon.

“How come you’re here?” Jo asked.

Crowley winced. He needed to find a way to explain Uphir’s presence to Jo. He racked his brain trying to find a good way to phrase it. Before he could Sam beat him to it.

“He’s a special doctor,” Sam told her. “He’s here to make sure da doesn’t have any problems until your brother or sister is born.”

Jo seemed to be thinking hard about that.

“Kay,” she said finally. “Remember, you promised no tortures.”

“Indeed m’lady,” Uphir answered with a slight bow.

“You talk funny,” Jo stated cocking her head slightly.

“I told you, little one,” Crowley broke in, “he’s old. You have to forgive him a few things sometimes.”

Jo continued to eye Uphir for a while longer. Finally she nodded once and went back to eating. Crowley’s eyes shifted to the demon who, for some strange reason, was actually smiling. Uphir finally turned his eyes towards Crowley’s plate. After a brief glance to the plate he caught Crowley’s eye, gave a sharp nod, and made his way out of the kitchen.

*-*-*-*-*

When they were done Jo ran off to play while Sam and Dean did the dishes. Crowley usually did dishes with Sam if Dean cooked but the food wasn’t sitting well. Holding a hand to his stomach Crowley left the kitchen in search of Uphir. He didn’t have to go far. The demon was standing in the living area near the couch.

“Don’t feel like sitting?” Crowley asked.

“When a demon is bound to another it is not wise to assume things,” Uphir answered raising one eyebrow.

Crowley groaned and sat down in one of the two chairs. “You know why I cast the spell. It’s not because I wanted to enslave you.”

“The only other person I have been bound to was Lucifer. It would not have been wise to make assumptions while he was the master.”

“There are no master’s here,” Crowley growled. “And Lucifer can-” He cut himself off and glanced around. Not spying Jo anywhere he finished the sentence. “Lucifer can fuck himself,” Crowley growled, crossing his arms.

“Indeed,” Uphir replied, smiling. Finally the demon sat down on the side of the couch closest to the chair Crowley was occupying. “You do not look as though you feel well,” the demon observed.

“Morning sickness,” Crowley grumbled. “Lasted almost three months when I was pregnant with Jo.”

“No other problems?”

“No. Although I didn’t have too many problems with Jo unless I over exerted myself.”

“Each pregnancy is different. Because of the spell I would suggest you begin bed rest immediately.”

“No,” Crowley dissented. Like _hell_ he was going on bed rest this early. He despised being confined to the bed. He would put that off as long as he possibly could.

“As you wish. It would be merely precautionary at this time. Still, you will have to be more careful this time with the binding spell in effect.”

“I know,” Crowley sighed. 

“Good. Now, tell me everything about your last pregnancy.”

*-*-*-*-*

After dreading the talk for so long Crowley was actually quite surprised. Jo seemed to take the revelation that monsters were real fairly easily. They decided both of them should be present for the discussion. He and Sam had waited until close to her bedtime before joining her in her room. 

“Da, I told you. I know monsters are real, I’ve seen them. Sometimes monsters with big sharp teeth come into my room.”

“Those are just nightmares angel,” Sam told her.

Jo shook her head. “Nuh uh.”

“Princess,” Crowley began.

“I’ve seen them. Promise,” Jo insisted.

Sam glanced over to him and Crowley bit his lower lip.

“Okay angel, I believe you’ve seen them,” Sam finally answered. “There’s different kinds of monsters though.”

“I know. I dream of them. Some with claws and some with fangs and some are all smokey.”

Crowley straightened instantly. “Smokey?”

“Yep,” Jo affirmed. “Most of the time they look like people but sometimes they’re all black and smokey.”

Sam and Crowley shared a look.

“Those are… um…” Crowley trailed off, unable to continue.

“Those are demons,” Sam replied quietly.

Jo lowered her eyebrows and seemed to be thinking about something. “Demons,” she said slowly. “You called Mr. Uphir a demon.”

Crowley could only nod.

“If he’s a monster is he going to hurt us?”

“No angel,” Sam assured her. “Da… Da got him to agree not to hurt anyone here.”

“No fibbing?” Jo asked seriously.

“No angel, no fibbing.” Sam told her.

“What if he breaks his word?”

“He can’t,” Crowley assured her.

“Can’t?” Jo asked.

Damn. “Won’t. He won’t break his word. Besides, we’re going to do some things to make sure of that.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Jo asked.

Damn damn damn, Crowley thought.

“Both,” Sam told Jo. “And da’s right. We can do things to make sure he won’t break his word.”

“There is something else we need to tell you,” Crowley said. “A long time ago, before you were even born, I…” Crowley swallowed hard. They had to tell her. “I used to be the same.”

“The same?” Jo asked eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Yes. I used to be a demon.”

He watched as Jo scrunched up face and thought about what that meant. 

“Are you still?” she asked finally.

“No,” Sam stated instantly. “You’re da is not a demon anymore.”

“Am I a demon?” Jo asked.

“No,” Sam and Crowley said at the same time. 

Crowley put a hand on Sam’s arm. “No sweetie, you’re not a demon. It’s just that because I used to be one-”

“You ended up special,” Sam finished.

“Special?”

“Yes,” Sam continued. “You can do certain things other people can’t do. It’s just that if don’t learn to control those things you could do them accidentally. We’re going to have to practice so that doesn’t happen, though. Okay?”

“Kay.”

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley sat at his computer desk running his fingers over the cover one of the many notebooks he used for research. Sam lay in their bed but as much as he wanted to join Sam he couldn’t just yet. There was something he wanted to talk about and he wasn’t sure where to begin or how Sam would react. Crowley almost snorted at that thought. He might not know how Sam would react for sure but he had a pretty good idea.

“Love,” Crowley began.

“Baby?”

“I want to ask you something.” He waited but Sam didn’t respond. It wasn’t uncommon for Sam to remain silent while Crowley collected his thoughts but just this once Crowley wished Sam would say something. Sam’s voice always comforted Crowley.

“Do you… I mean…” Crowley pressed his index finger down on the notebook cover and roughly rubbed the same spot over and over. “Do you think it’s wise to send Jo back to school?”

Hunching his shoulders Crowley waited… And waited… And waited. Finally Crowley lifted his head and turned just enough to glance back to Sam. Sam was staring intently at him and Crowley turned back to stare at the notebook. 

“Crowley?”

“Yes?” Crowley whispered.

“Is the reason you’re asking this because of what we just learned or…”

“Or because I didn’t want her to go in the first place?”

No response. Crowley continued rubbing the notebook cover. “To be honest? Both.”

“Is there anyway we can ensure she won’t accidentally use her powers in school?”

Crowley shrugged. “Maybe but it would take time. More than we have before she has to go back.” Crowley abandoned rubbing a hole through the notebook cover and picked at his fingernails anxiously.

“How long?”

Crowley shrugged again. The bed creaked softly and Crowley waited. When Sam’s arms encircled him Crowley sighed contentedly. Sam’s head rested on his shoulder.

“I wish I could give you a better estimate but I don’t really have experience helping a cambion to control their powers. Sam?”

“Mm?” Sam hummed questioningly nuzzling Crowley’s neck.

“I should have realized this could happen. I’m sorry.”

Sam stopped nuzzling him. Finally he raised his head enough to meet Crowley’s eyes. “Are you sorry we ended up together?”

“Of course not.”

“Are you sorry we had Jo?”

“No, definitely not,” Crowley answered instantly.

Sam smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Then don’t be sorry, baby. I wouldn’t change either of you even if I could.”

Crowley smiled softly and leaned his head sideways to rest against Sam’s head briefly before straightening. Gripping the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Crowley,” Sam said sternly.

“Mm, nope. Need this,” he told Sam as he reached for Sam’s shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

The library in the bunker was astounding. There were books that were more detail specific than he had ever found elsewhere. Uphir inspected the books pertaining to advanced witchcraft. Trying to find one that was useful wasn’t a problem. Trying to decide where to begin in those he found was a major problem. Pulling several he put them in a stack on the closest table. Inspecting the books remaining on the shelf he decided against pulling more. He would need more than one night to read those he had already chosen.

Making his way up the stairs he skimmed through one of the books he had chosen. He was halfway to his door before the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Faltering mid-step he stopped. Slowly he raised his eyes. A hellhound lounged with its massive head laying on its paws just in front of the door to the child’s room. As he watched the hellhound it eyed him and raised its head slowly, curling its top lip slightly. Uphir froze for a moment. Finally he bowed his head.

“Peace. I mean no harm to the child or those who reside here,” he whispered.

The hound eyed him carefully before lowering its head and giving a dismissive snort. When it closed it’s eyes again Uphir cautiously stepped forward until he was at the door to his room and entered quickly. Leaning against the door he breathed a sigh of relief. Hellhounds? In this place? Did the others know?

*-*-*-*-*

After breakfast Jo and Sam left to go read. Crowley grabbed a blackberry off his plate, popped it into his mouth and tried to figure out what to do today. He was still chewing on the fruit when Uphir walked into the kitchen with his nose in a book. Crowley tilted his head for a better view and read the title. He frowned when he realized the demon was reading books about advanced spell craft. The demon lowered the book and eyed Crowley strangely. Before Crowley could question it the demon spoke.

“Hellhounds are guarding your daughter,” Uphir stated casually.

Crowley froze instantly. 

“Crowley?”

Crowley blinked repeatedly trying to force the words to make sense. There was no way it could be true, hellhounds couldn’t get into the bunker. The bunker was one of the most warded places ever created. 

“No,” Crowley whispered.

“I assure you it is true,” Uphir replied.

“It’s not possible. The- The warding-”

“I saw one lying outside of her bedroom door.”

Shaking his head Crowley desperately tried to find a way Uphir was wrong. “No. The wards, they couldn’t… there’s no way…”

“Cambion,” Uphir reminded Crowley. “She has the ability to summon them if she wished.”

“She doesn’t know anything about them. She didn’t summon you until I accidentally said your name in front of her. Besides, why would she want to summon them? No you’re mistaken, you have to be. There’s no way. She couldn’t-”

“She can. She proved it by pulling me through the gates.”

“She wouldn’t,” Crowley insisted. “They’d scare her.”

“It could have been accidental. She might not have realized she was doing it.”

_“Sometimes monsters with big sharp teeth come into my room.”_

“Crowley?”

Suddenly Crowley felt bile rise up in the back of his throat. Rushing to the sink he leaned over it. Shuddering he gripped the counter tightly as the little he had eaten for breakfast tried to make a reappearance. A hand gently settled on his back and Crowley swatted backwards. Almost immediately the hand was gone. Standing at the sink he tried to choke back the urge to throw up. When it finally passed he took a deep breath, held it, then released it slowly. Repeating the deep breath a few times he finally straightened and turned to Uphir. The demon was watching him carefully but said nothing.

“You… you’re sure?” Crowley asked quietly.

“You should sit,” Uphir said calmly.

“Answer me.”

“I am sure.”

Once again he was almost overwhelmed with feeling like he was going to be sick. Hellhounds outside of his daughter’s room? Hellhounds had been specifically created to track down and find those whose souls belonged in hell; whether they had made a deal or merely escaped. They served a specific function and they were good at it. Even demons were terrified of them. Well, most demons. 

Crowley had held a different view of them during his time in hell. He had seen how they’d been trained and were treated. The demons that trained them were merciless in their torture in much the same way Lucifer had been with him. Sometimes the Archangel would leave hellhounds to guard Crowley if he had to do something and wasn’t ready to send Crowley back to the cell. 

“You did share a unique bond with them when you were in hell,” Uphir reminded him.

“Lucifer…” Crowley swallowed hard and tried again. “Lucifer made sure they were tormented constantly to keep them in line. Like me. I just… I talked with them. To them. I wasn’t trying to do anything, I just didn’t want anyone else hurt… like me.”

“You were the only person or demon to ever befriend a hellhound.”

“I- It wasn’t like that,” Crowley insisted. “I just…” 

“Befriended them.”

“One,” Crowley argued. It was a weak argument and he knew it. When he helped the injured hellhound it had taken to him. Yes he had been punished for his actions but that hound had refused to ever attack him again. It would guard him when ordered but nothing anyone did could ever force that hound to hurt him. Crowley hadn’t even considered the ramifications of his actions. He had seen something in extreme pain and had done what he could to help lessen the hellhound’s pain. That the hellhound would befriend him had never occurred to Crowley at the time. That the other hellhounds would do what they could not to hurt him more than they had to was also not anything he had considered.

“You could have left it to die,” Uphir stated.

Crowley shook his head. No, he really couldn’t; not after what had been done to him. He couldn’t explain it but he _had_ to do what he could to help the injured hellhound. The things it had gone through in its existence? The pain it had suffered since its creation? He completely understood what it was like to be tormented day in and day out for as long as you could remember. There was no way he wanted anyone or anything else to have to experience that kind of pain.

“I couldn’t,” Crowley whispered. “I… I understood.”

Uphir nodded. “Please, sit.”

Crowley sat in the nearest chair and dropped his eyes to the table.

“You defied Lucifer to help a beast that terrorized and attacked you time and time again.”

“It was hurting.”

“You were as well,” Uphir reminded him.

Ducking his head Crowley shrugged self-consciously. He didn’t need a reminder of what he’d been through during his stint as a slave. “It was my fault it was injured in the first place. It was punished and left to die because of me.”

“So you broke Lucifer’s commandment to never cast out of guilt?”

Crowley shrugged again. “I knew the pain it was feeling. It wouldn’t have been going through any of that if I hadn’t managed to sneak past.”

When there was no response Crowley shifted his eyes to glance at the demon sitting across from him. Uphir was watching him intently. Unable to take the stare Crowley dropped his eyes back to the table.

“You truly are the strongest person I have met,” Uphir told him. “You risked being injured further by the hound, and Lucifer as well, out of a sense of obligation to a being that tormented you?”

“It was only doing it’s job,” Crowley muttered. Finally he raised his head and met Uphir’s gaze. “Besides, none of that explains why they’re here, if they truly are.”

“At least one was here, perhaps more.”

“How could they possibly get inside.” Crowley stood and started to pace. “Even if they managed to break through the salt there’s the spell work. Wait. If they could break through all that then why sit outside Jo’s room?”

“I’ve thought about that.”

Crowley stopped pacing and turned back to Uphir.

“Perhaps it is because her energy feels much like yours. She might remind them of the one person who cared for them. I got the distinct impression from the one I saw that he was guarding her, not trying to harm her.”

“Guarding her?”

“Yes.”

“Hellhounds don’t form attachments. If they were outside of her room…”

“They were guarding her. I am sure of that.”

“Baby?”

Crowley froze at Sam’s voice. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to his love?

“Baby?” Sam repeated.

Sam entered the kitchen and Crowley’s lip trembled. “Love?” 

“Shh.” Sam moved to hold him. “Shh, baby. It’s okay, I love you. Whatever’s wrong, I love you.”

“Hellhounds,” Crowley muttered. “Hellhounds are watching our baby.”

“No baby. They couldn’t get in.”

“Not on their own, no,” Uphir agreed. “If the child summoned them-”

“No,” Sam dissented.

“Yes,” Crowley stated quietly. “I don’t want to believe it either but it makes sense.”

“How?” Sam demanded.

“Monsters with big sharp teeth. They weren’t nightmares Sam, she was actually seeing hellhounds.”

“No. Even if they could get in here you’d sense them, wouldn’t you?”

“No, not any longer. Not without the proper spells.” Lifting his head he met Sam’s eyes. “Uphir can see them though.”

“So, what? We’re just supposed to trust a demon?”

“You need to stop saying things like that.”

“Why, so I don’t hurt his feelings?”

Crowley drew back, out of Sam’s arms, and straightened. “No, because I used to be one and Jo knows that. Plus she’s a cambion. How do you think she’s going to feel if she starts hearing you talk about demons like that?”

Sam opened his mouth and Crowley glared at him. 

“Go ahead,” Crowley dared Sam. “Tell me I’m not a demon any longer and _prove_ why I can’t sense them if they’re here.” Crowley’s eyes started to tear. “I can’t sense _anything_ , hellhounds, angels, demons. If I could maybe _I_ could protect our daughter since _you_ let her get kidnapped! _Maybe_ if I was still a demon I would have sensed Jo was a cambion from the start. _Maybe_ if I was still a demon I wouldn’t have this hard of a time trying _not_ to have a _miscarriage!_ ” The tears finally began to fall as Crowley turned and rushed out of the kitchen.

.

For several moments no one said a word. 

“What the fuck?” Sam growled starting out of the kitchen. Uphir grabbed Sam’s arm and Sam shoved the demon against a wall. “Give me a reason, demon.”

“Hormones.”

Sam paused at that. “Go on.”

“Crowley’s hormones are getting the better of him. In five minutes he’s just as likely to need you to hold him as he is to yell at you once more.”

“This didn’t happen with the first pregnancy,” Sam argued.

“Each is different,” Uphir stated. “If I may. Demons usually do not fare well after even one child. The stress on their bodies is immense. Judging by past experiences with demon pregnancies you might want to consider ensuring he does not get pregnant after this child.”

“Daddy?”

_Damn it._ “Angel?”

“Why is da crying?”

“He’s just having a rough day angel. Want to go see if we can make him feel better?”

“We can’t daddy. The door is locked.”

Crowley locked them out? Fuck. He could break it down but that would piss off Crowley more.

“I believe I can help with that,” Uphir told them. “I would need you to order it though,” Uphir said looking to Sam. “Crowley has ordered you be given the same deference he is to be shown. If he does not wish to be disturbed I cannot do so without you ordering it.”

“Yes,” Sam answered instantly. “I order you to do whatever you need to get us in there.”

With a nod Uphir knelt down. “M’lady, if you would be so kind,” Uphir said, motioning for her to make her way closer. Jo moved closer slowly and reached over to wrap her hand in Sam’s shirt. Uphir placed a hand on both of their shoulders and instantly they found themselves just outside of the room. Releasing them Uphir reached forward and touched the doorknob. 

“It is unlocked,” the demon stated with slight bow of his head.

Sam bent down, picked up Jo, and with a deep breath he opened the door. Crowley was laying in the bed on his side and shaking. Sam entered and shut the door. Quickly he made his way over to the bed.

“Baby?” Sam asked quietly.

“Da?”

“Jo?” Crowley sniffled as he turned.

“It’s me da. Are you okay?”

“Yes sweetie,” Crowley assured her as he wiped at his eyes. “Come here princess.”

Sam placed Jo next to Crowley. “Scoot over angel. I want in too.”

*-*-*-*-*

Dean walked into the kitchen and only spotted Uphir. The demon was making a plate with a variety of fruits, a bowl of soup sat on the table next to the plate. Dean frowned. He had never seen the demon eat anything since he’d been here. Besides, fresh fruits were more of Crowley’s thing at the moment and Crowley was nowhere to be seen.

“Who’s the plate for?” Dean asked.

“Crowley,” Uphir answered without turning around.

“Where is he?”

“In his room with his mate and child.”

“Husband,” Dean corrected automatically.

“Indeed.” Uphir turned and finally made eye contact with Dean. “He will need to be put on bedrest soon.”

“Why? What happened?” Dean asked instantly concerned.

“Nothing has ‘happened’ precisely. He is just under a lot of stress at the moment. I worry something will happen soon. I would like to ensure that the possibilities of him losing the child are at a minimum.”

“He’s going to hate it,” Dean said making his way to the refrigerator and snagging the orange juice. 

“Indeed,” Uphir replied.

Grabbing a cup from the cabinets Dean filled it mostly full and set it on the table.

“I can take the plate to him,” Dean offered.

“I would still need to check on my patient.”

“Alright but I’m going with you.”

.

The door squeaked slightly as it opened. “Sammy?”

“Dean?” Sam asked turned to look back over his shoulder. When he spotted Uphir Sam frowned. “What’s he doing here?”

“He wants to check on Crowley,” Dean answered as he entered.

Crowley stiffened and Sam rubbed his arms a few times.

“I’m fine,” Crowley mumbled. “I was just a little emotional, ‘s all.”

“You really should let him check on you baby,” Sam said quietly.

When Crowley nodded slightly Sam got out of the bed and made his way to the door. He would have to break some of the warding for Uphir to enter. As Sam got started breaking the warding Dean made his way to the bed with a plate a fresh fruits. Sam smiled a little at that. At least Crowley had something he could eat without getting too sick at his stomach with this pregnancy. When he was done Sam stepped aside and Uphir strode directly to the bed.

“Miss Jo,” Uphir greeted with a nod of his head.

“Are you going to make my da feel better?” she asked.

“I am going to do my best, m’lady.”

“‘Kay.”

“Wording is very important. Whenever possible we should always try to use the most accurate words.”

“Don’t,” Crowley growled.

Uphir nodded once. “As you wish.”

“My mother used to do that. When I… When I would say something wrong…” 

“Let’s just check on you for right now. Later, if you wish, we can discuss other things,” Uphir stated calmly.

Crowley glanced to Jo briefly before looking back to Uphir. He gave the demon a nod and turned to lay on his back. Sam moved to sit on the bed next to Crowley as Uphir knelt down and placed his hands on Crowley’s stomach. When the demon frowned Sam was instantly concerned. 

“What?”

“He requires more energy.”

“Can you give it to him?”

“Sort of. The energy I transfer to him does not all get absorbed. He only gets part of it and then his body will only send part of that to the child. Soon, though, the child will not accept anyone else’s unless they share the same signature.”

“Signature?” Sam asked. 

“Each demon has their own energy signature. No other demon’s energy is the same as another’s.”

“So eventually you won’t be able to help him?”

“Him I should be able to help, the child no. There is another alternative.”

“No,” Crowley growled. “I survived the first time. I will not involve her.”

“Who?” Sam asked immediately.

“No,” Crowley insisted. “I will not chance endangering her.”

“This child is consuming more of your energy than you can spare. Soon you will not be able to support it. With all the stress on his body at the moment it is only a matter of time.”

“I said no,” Crowley reasserted.

“Very well,” Uphir conceded. “May I have a moment alone with my patient?”

“I’m still not going to agree to that,” Crowley snapped.

“I accept that. I wish to discuss other things with you.”

“What other things?” Crowley asked.

“Things that you may share later if you choose. For now I would like to discuss them privately.”

Sam waited to see how Crowley would respond to that. They didn’t keep secrets from each other. What could the demon want to talk about that Sam couldn’t be present for when they talked about it?

“Sam,” Crowley said quietly. “Would you give us a few minutes?”

Sam frowned and lowered his eyebrows. “Baby?”

“It’s fine, love. I’ll tell you about it later.”

.

As the door closed Crowley sat up and pushed a pillow behind him to lay against. Leaning back he propped himself up against the headboard, crossed his arms and scowled. This couldn’t have waited? Now he was going to have to find a way to explain this to Sam.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’d be doing better if you didn’t just force me to find a way to avoid Sam asking why he couldn’t be present for this.”

“It was either ask them to leave or let them stay. If you would like I could talk to him.”

“I bet,” Crowley grumped.

“I can explain how I didn’t feel that certain things we would discuss would be appropriate for your child.”

“Daughter. Really, since you’re going to be topside for a while you might want to work on more acceptable phrasing.”

“Indeed. Concerning that-”

“About,” Crowley corrected. “About that.”

The demon gave a slight nod. “About that. You do not correct your daughter’s speech?”

“My mother used to correct mine in very unpleasant ways. I find it difficult to do anything like that to her.”

“Ah. Well, wording is important.”

“Not as important as my child’s happiness, now let it go.”

“As you wish. So, again, how are you feeling. Honestly, lying will not help and could only serve to hurt both you and your unborn.”

“Tired. I still get slightly queasy after eating though not as much as when I was pregnant with Jo.”

“I understand you will not like this but I think we should begin bed rest soon.”

Crowley crossed his arms again and scowled.

“No argument?”

“I would love nothing better than to fight with you about that but you’re right. Keeping the spell up is sapping my energy rapidly.”

“Why are you so adverse to your daughter assisting you?”

“I will not risk endangering her. Jo wouldn’t understand it and might over exert herself. Also, little is know of cambions. Who knows what effect she might have on the baby?”

“I could assist her with honing her powers if you please,” Uphir offered.

“Sam wouldn’t appreciate that.”

“And how would you feel?”

“I’m not sure yet. Let me think on it.”

Upir nodded slightly. “Relax and allow me to try to help replenish some of the energy you are using.”

Untensing, Crowley nodded. Taking a deep breath he uncrossed his arms and closed his eyes. Uphir’s hand settled carefully but firmly on his chest and Crowley took another deep breath. When Uphir’s energy began to flow into him Crowley almost sighed. The familiar feel of demonic energy helped remove the last of the tension from his muscles.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hmm.” Crowley hummed as he stared intently at his cards. Lowering them slightly he carefully eyed his daughter over the top of the cards. “Got any threes?” he asked.

Jo grinned. “Nope. Go fish!” she announced loudly.

Crowley pretended to be offended. “You sure?” he asked slowly in mock disbelief.

Jo nodded vigorously. “Uh huh. Asides, lying is wrong.”

Sticking his lip out he pretended to pout as he pulled another card from the deck. 

“Got any sevens da?” Jo asked.

He faked a heavy sigh as he pulled the seven out of his hand of cards. “You got me,” he said as he handed the seven to her. “Sure you’re not cheating?” he asked her trying to hide his smile.

“Nope, not cheating,” Jo stated grinning.

As Jo laid the sevens down on the small bed table Sam walked into the room and stopped in the doorway. Smiling Sam leaned against the door frame. Crossing his arms Sam waved a hand for them to continue. 

“Don’t let me stop you two,” Sam told them.

“I’m winning daddy,” Jo informed Sam.

Crowley grinned. “I think she’s cheating.”

“Am not!” Jo protested loudly.

“If anyone ever cheats at cards it’s you,” Sam said to Crowley.

Crowley crossed his arms and stuck out his lip pretending to pout again. “Do not,” he grumped. 

“Come on Jo,” Sam called to their daughter. “Time for lunch.”

“Can I bring da’s plate up here?” she asked hopefully.

“If you let me carry it up the stairs,” Sam agreed.

“I only aspilled it once,” Jo huffed.

“I know but I still want to carry it up the stairs.”

“‘Kay! See you in the kitchen daddy,” Jo exclaimed as she rushed out of the room.

Crowley’s grin changed into a soft smile as he watched Jo leave. “She’s perfect,” Crowley whispered.

“Mm, just like you,” Sam murmured.

Crowley shifted his eyes to meet Sam’s. “See if you still feel that way when I get fat.”

“You weren’t ‘fat’ when you were pregnant with Jo and you’re not going to get ‘fat’ this time either.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and reached for the cards Jo had set on the small table.

“Nope,” Sam stated sternly. “No cheating.”

“Seriously? She’s completely stomping me here. I need all the help I can get,” Crowley argued.

Sam walked forward and scooped up Jo’s cards. “Nope,” he told Crowley as he put the cards in his back pocket. “You cheat at cards enough with me. No cheating with Jo.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Fine. Go before Jo tries to carry the plate up here on her own.”

Smiling Sam made his way back to the door.

“Hey,” Crowley called.

Stopping Sam placed a hand on the door frame and turned to look back over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Bring something besides orange juice this time.”

“Apple?”

“Do we have any pomegranate juice left?”

“Nope, you drank it all. I’ll pick up some more later today.”

Crowley pouted for real this time and Sam made his way back to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed Sam wrapped an arm around him. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

Crowley shrugged. “Hormones, maybe?”

Sam’s arm tightened around him. “Want to yell at me?”

He couldn’t stop the small smile. “Not really but kind of?”

“You can if you want.”

“I’d prefer not to if I can help it. It’s not you. I’m just frustrated you know?”

“I know.”

_“Daddy!”_ Jo called loudly.

“Coming!” Sam called back.

“You want anything else specific when I go shopping?”

“Do we still have that bread you like?”

“The twelve grain bread?” Sam asked furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yes that.”

“Yeah, but I’ll pick up some more anyway just to be sure we don’t run out anytime soon.”

“It seems to sit better than regular white bread.” 

“Anything else?”

“You sure I can’t just have a small peek at her cards?”

Smiling Sam stood up and shook his head. “Nope.”

_“Daddy!”_

“Coming angel! I better go before she starts up here with the plate on her own.”

Crowley made a shooing motion with his hands and Sam finally left. 

*-*-*-*-*  
2 months later  
*-*-*-*-*

Listening carefully Castiel didn’t hear anything. He cracked the door slightly and quietly called into the room. When there was still no response he entered. Crowley and Sam were both sound asleep. He shifted to a side dimension so he could check on Crowley without having to worry about waking them. He didn’t trust the demon taking care of Crowley. 

There was no way Crowley could have ensured the demon would help him and not harm anyone else. Well, not without the chains that bound his powers or a spell or something. There was no way Crowley would risk casting a spell he would have to maintain. It would drain his energy and put the baby at risk. As a precautionary measure Castiel checked just to double check. He froze when he realized there was indeed a thread of power connecting Crowley and the demon. Instantly Jo’s screams broke through the quiet.

Castiel ported to Jo’s room and phased back to the material plane. Jo was sitting up in her bed staring towards the foot of it. A hellhound stood at the end of her bed with it’s muscles locked and its head down eyeing him. Just then the door slammed open. Sam and Dean entered with Uphir standing just outside the room. The hellhound let out a loud growl and rushed past Castiel almost knocking him over. It pinned Uphir against the wall and opened it’s jaws. 

“No! Don’t!” Jo shouted before the hellhound could attack Uphir.

Strangely, the hound stilled. For a second no one moved. Sam and Dean stood just inside the room looking out at the demon. Castiel stood near the door eyeing the hellhound as it remained temporarily still with it’s massive front paws against the demon’s chest. Uphir stayed pressed against the wall not fighting against the hellhound. When he heard movement Castiel turned and saw Crowley making his way towards them slowly. The hellhound dropped, moved between Crowley and Uphir, and growled.

“I think everyone here needs to just stop moving for a little while,” Castiel told Crowley quietly. Crowley stopped moving and the hellhound turned until it could eye both Castiel and the demon.

“Daddy?” Jo sniffled.

Sam began to inch his way closer to Jo. The hellhound eyed him for a moment before ignoring Sam and continuing to focus on Castiel and Uphir. Things began to click in Castiel’s mind. He raised his hands slowly, palms outward. “I mean no harm to those who reside here,” he said quietly. 

The hellhound watched him briefly before turning back to snarl at Uphir.

“No, don’t hurt him. He helps my da!” Jo yelled.

The hellhound didn’t attack the demon but it didn’t move either. It stood between the demon and the doorway as if guarding the room. Crowley began to make his way closer. As he approached Castiel the hellhound moved until it blocked Crowley’s path. Crowley stopped moving the instant his foot touched the hellhound.

“No one here is going to hurt him,” Castiel stated calmly. “He wishes to check on his daughter. I’ll move but please let him pass,” Castiel said as he inched away from the door.

The hellhound turned to eye Uphir and growled slightly. 

“I will move as well,” the demon answered. Slowly Uphir backed down the hall a few steps so he was no longer near the door.

“Da?” Jo called questioningly.

“He'll be right there,” Castiel told her.

The hellhound cocked it’s head and seemed to be inspecting them. Finally it walked forward cautiously and placed itself between the Castiel, Uphir and the door. Castiel made and effort not to move. “Crowley, the way is clear. You may enter now.”

One step before the door Crowley stumbled. Uphir started forward and the hellhound snarled at the demon. When Uphir stopped moving it continued growling softly but didn’t make any other moves.

“Peace,” the demon whispered. “He is my patient. I was merely concerned.”

Crowley finally made it into Jo’s bedroom. The hellhound backed away from them until it stood in the doorway. When it disappeared into the room Castiel took a chance and made his way forward. Sam and Crowley sat on the bed holding Jo. Dean stood near the bed watching the doorway. The hellhound stood, with it’s muscles tensed, in the middle of the room.

“Be at peace,” Uphir told the hound. “I cannot enter the room.”

“It’s guarding them?” Castiel asked the demon.

“Yes,” Uphir replied. “Has been for a while. I have no idea if there are others.”

“You should have said something.”

“The others knew. I believe Dean has even prepared a few sets of glasses so that they may see them.”

“Where are they?”

“Dean has a set in his room and there are some in Crowley’s room as well. I could get them but I do not believe it is wise for me to enter Crowley’s room right now.”

“I’ll get them.” 

Castiel ported to Crowley and Sam’s room. Searching the desk he didn’t find anything. When he moved to the nightstand he found two pairs of glasses in the top drawer. Snagging them he ported back to the others. The second he showed, the hound lowered it’s head and drew it’s lip up revealing it’s large fangs. 

“I have glasses that will allow them to see you. I am just going to slide them into the room,” Castiel informed the hellhound. Dean was the closest person. “Dean?” 

Dean knelt down and prepared to catch the glasses. He caught them easily as Castiel slid both pairs into the room. Glancing at the two pairs of glasses he turned back to his brother and Crowley. 

“Give both to them. I’ll get your pair if you tell me where they are,” Castiel offered. 

“On top of my dresser,” Dean answered.

“I’ll be right back,” Castiel replied. 

Porting to Dean’s room he found the glasses easily and ported back to the others. Bending down he slid the pair across the floor to Dean. Wondering how close he could get, Castiel took a few steps towards the room. So far so good. He started to step into the room and the hellhound snarled at him.

“Stop it!” Jo yelled. “Stop being mean to my uncle Cass!”

The hellhound stopped snarling. It turned back to Jo briefly before turning back to the doorway. Slowly it inched it’s way backwards to the bed. Dean moved to stand between the bed and the hellhound.

“It’s alright, Dean,” Castiel stated evenly. “It’s guarding them, it won’t hurt them.”

“Just how sure are you about that?”

Castiel turned to Uphir. Could he trust the demon’s analysis?

“Crowley has a unique bond with hellhounds,” Uphir began. “He assisted one of them at great personal cost to himself and since then all of them have gone out of their way to keep him from harm when possible. Because Jo’s energy is so similar to Crowley’s I can only assume they have decided to afford her the same degree of protection.”

.

Jo inspected the dog carefully. It was probably the biggest puppy she had ever seen; and the most scary. Cocking her head she thought about that. They weren’t what had scared her at first. They only ever showed up after her nightmares when she was already scared. If they protected her da, then maybe they weren’t so bad. She scrunched up her face as she thought about that. Her uncle Dee could look scary sometimes, especially when people were mean to her daddy. 

Maybe the puppy just looked mean sometimes to scare off the bad dreams? She tried to ask her da or daddy about it but they were both too busy talking with uncle Dee and uncle Cass. Every time she tried to say something they would tell her, ‘in a minute’. Annoyed that she couldn’t get their attention she slipped out of the bed on the back side. Making her way around the foot of the bed she watched the puppy. It’s head lifted and tilted slightly as Jo made her way over to the puppy and sat down.

“You won’t hurt my da, will you?” she asked.

The puppy continued to stare at her.

“If you don’t want to hurt us then he won’t hurt you,” she stated matter-of-factly.

The puppy put it’s head back down. Laying flat on the floor it put a paw forward and scooted closer until it was barely within arm’s reach. Jo giggled slightly. “You’re silly,” she told it. Laying down she put her head on it’s paw and slowly pet it as she watched the ‘grown ups’.

“You still should have told me there were hellhounds here,” Castiel grumbled.

“I didn’t know until recently,” Sam argued. “Then we had glasses to see them. Besides they haven’t caused any harm since they’ve been here.”

“They could have,” Castiel shot back.

“They’re not here to cause harm. They’re protecting Crowley and Jo,” Uphir interjected.

“You stay out of this demon,” Castiel ordered acidly. “You would have know before any of the others yet you didn’t see fit to inform anyone either.”

“I informed the slave.”

The hellhound let out a quiet growl.

“Do I have to show you why you should stop calling me that,” Crowley snarled.

“Doctor or not, if you call him a slave again I’m ganking you,” Sam snapped.

“Force of habit. I truly meant no disrespect.”

“I wish they wouldn’t argue,” Jo whispered to the puppy.

The hellhound let out a soft whine and Jo snuggled against it. The room _was_ a bit chilly and she _was_ laying on the floor. The puppy was warm and that helped. It settled one of it’s paws on her shoulder.

“If you call him that again-” 

Sam’s voice was cut off as Crowley gave a soft cry of pain.

“Crowley?” Sam asked anxiously.

Crowley waved off Sam’s concern. “It’s nothing. Too much excitement, probably.”

“You sure baby?”

Crowley gave Sam another dismissive wave and didn’t respond.

“Da?” Jo asked concerned.

Everyone turned to face her and for a second everyone froze. Jo frowned. Lifting her head slightly she eyed the other people in the room. “What?” she asked confused.

“Mary,” her uncle Cass said quietly. “Can you come here for a second?”

The puppy gave another quiet growl and pressed it’s paw against her shoulder a little more firmly. 

“Hey! Stop that,” Jo told it. “You’re pushing too hard.”

The puppy whined again but the weight of it’s paw lessened.

“Good puppy,” Jo praised.

The puppy nuzzled it’s head against hers and Jo giggled.

“JoJo,” Dean said slowly. “Want to get back into the bed with your da and daddy?”

“And the puppy?” Jo asked, sitting up.

“I think the puppy is a bit too heavy for the bed, JoJo,” Dean said still speaking slowly.

The puppy whined again but removed it’s paw from her shoulder. It gave her shoulder a few soft shoves before letting out another whine.

“‘Kay,” Jo told it. Turning she gave the puppy a hug. Finally she stood and crawled into the bed. “Daddy tuck me in?”

Her daddy turned to share a look with her da. “Sure angel,” her daddy finally answered.

As her daddy moved to tuck her in she watched him carefully. “Daddy?”

“Yeah angel?” he answered giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“How come you don’t like the puppy?”

Her daddy frowned again and Jo cocked her head questioningly. 

“Princess?”

“Yes da?”

“Puppies like that are called hellhounds. They aren’t usually very nice to people.”

“This puppy seems nice. Like uncle Dee.”

“Like me?” Dean asked surprised.

“Uh huh. Like when people are mean to daddy or he gets hurt. You look scary but you’re just trying to help daddy. I think the puppy is just trying to help but it looks scary sometimes.”

For a while no one spoke.

“Out of the mouths of children,” Uphir said quietly.

Jo frowned. “I don’t understand that.”

Uphir smiled. “It is a compliment, little… miss Jo,” he finished. 

“Ummm. Okay?”

Her da reached down and used his hand to brush her hair back. Jo’s frown deepened and she grabbed his hand. “Da, you okay?”

“Yes princess,” her da stated. 

Jo stared at him as she continued to frown. “That’s not true,” she asserted.

“It’s not a lie,” he told her. “I’m just feeling a touch under the weather. I’ll be fine after a little time.”

“Is Mr. Uphir going to help?”

The puppy growled and placed a paw on the foot of her da that was the closest. Jo cocked her head in confusion. “He helps da so he’s not sick,” she told it. The puppy lifted it’s upper lip and bared it’s fangs briefly.

.

“Bad dog,” Jo chastised. “You don’t want my da sick do you?”

To Sam’s surprise the hellhound took both paws and covered it’s nose. It looked like it was genuinely remorseful. Sam glanced back to Crowley who merely shrugged.

“Okay,” Jo continued. “Then Mr. Uphir is going to have to help him.”

The hellhound sneezed dismissively and turned to face away from everyone.

“No sulking,” Jo ordered.

“Yes. Um, angel,” Sam interrupted.

“Yes daddy?”

“It’s time to go back to sleep, okay?”

“And no one is going to be mean to anyone?” Jo asked.

“No angel, no one will be mean,” Sam assured her, crossing his heart and holding up two fingers to show her he was being truthful.

“Okay. Da? Kiss g’night?”

“Of course princess.”

Crowley placed a hand on his stomach and leaned forward. He kissed Jo on the cheek quickly and sat back up again. If Sam didn’t know Crowley so well he would have missed the small grimace. He had to get Crowley back to bed and let Uphir examine him. Leaning over he kissed Jo on the cheek and ran the backs of his fingers over the side of her face a few times.

“Night angel.”

“Night daddy. Night da. Uncle Dee and uncle Cass?”

The hellhound’s head shot up and it eyed Cass carefully.

“I’m sure uncle Cass would love to kiss you goodnight,” Sam stated clearly. 

The hellhound continued to eye Cass carefully for a few more seconds before giving another dismissive sneeze. Finally it lowered it’s head again though it’s eyes stayed on Cass. Cass walked forward slowly and the hellhound followed with it’s eyes. Leaning down Cass kissed Jo on the forehead. 

“Good night Mary.”

“Tomorrow will you tell me about my gramma again?” 

“Anytime you want,” Castiel agreed.

“‘Kay.”

Making his way to the bed Dean brought two fingers to his lips. Kissing them loudly he reached down and pressed them to the tip of Jo’s nose. “Night night, JoJo.”

“Night uncle Dee.”

Sam smiled as Jo let out a long yawn. Grabbing several of the many stuffed animals strewn over the bed he placed them around her. The stuffed angel Dean had bought for her when she’d been born was her favorite. Sam gently lifted her arm and placed the stuffed angel underneath it.

“Night angel, see you tomorrow.”

Jo yawned again and nodded. “‘Kay daddy.”

As the group made their way out of the room the hellhound padded out before they could exit. Shutting the door Sam inspected the group. Uphir still leaned against the wall, making no effort to move and, unless Sam was mistaken, attempting to appear as nonthreatening as possible. Castiel was staring at nothing and seemed to be lost in thought. Dean was eyeing the hellhound. The hellhound was standing near Crowley nuzzling against his leg. Crowley was leaning against a wall watching Sam while absently petting the hellhound.

“Cass?”

“Hm?” Cass hummed as he turned to Sam.

“Do you think the hellhound would mind too much if you were to port Crowley back to the bedroom?”

The hellhound in question leaned forward and yawned, showing off it’s massive teeth, as it stretched. When it was done stretching it moved until it was between Crowley and Castiel. Walking around in circles a few times it laid down between them. Right, Sam thought. Okay that’s not going to happen. “Never mind, I’ve got it.” Walking over to Crowley Sam bent slightly and lifted Crowley into his arms.

“You don’t have to carry me,” Crowley mumbled.

“I want to,” Sam told him.

Crowley gave a small smile and leaned against his chest. The hellhound followed close on their heels as Sam started forward carrying his baby to their room. When he got to the door he paused. Crowley reached out and opened the door for him. As they entered the hellhound brushed past them and laid down next to the bed. Sam rolled his eyes and went to lay Crowley down onto the bed.

He placed Crowley down on his side of the bed while he pulled the covers back from the other side. Crowley moved until he was on his own side of the bed and Sam laid down next to him. The others finally entered the room. The hellhound eyed the demon but didn’t move. Cautiously Uphir made his way to the bed. He stopped several feet away and dropped his eyes down to the hellhound. 

“I would approach my patient if you would permit me.”

The hellhound sneezed in Uphir’s direction and turned it’s head away.

Uphir slowly made his way closer and knelt down next to the bed. He placed one hand on Crowley’s chest and Sam waited anxiously. The demon frowned and glanced to Sam for a second before turning to Crowley. 

“I would speak with you privately if you do not mind.”

The hellhound raised it’s head and snapped it’s jaw once.

“I agree,” Sam told it. Crossing his arms glared at the demon. “I’ve had enough of the secrets.”

Uphir didn’t turn back to face Sam and Crowley bit his lower lip.

“You’re right,” Crowley whispered. “Just… try not to be too mad at me. Please?”

“Why would I be mad?” Sam asked suspiciously.

Crowley bit his lip again.

“Baby.” Sam said slowly. “I promise to do my best not to be upset at all. I can’t promise I’ll succeed but I do promise to try my best.” When Crowley still didn’t respond Sam snuggled next to him and rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder. “I love you baby. No matter how upset I get I will always love you.” He gave Crowley a quick kiss on his chin. 

“I… um…”

Sam remained quiet giving Crowley all the time he needed to say whatever he needed.

“Please don’t be mad,” Crowley begged, twisting until he was curled almost into a ball, and pressed his face into Sam’s shoulder.

“Sh baby, everything will be fine. I love you and I’m never going to leave you. Okay?”

With his face still pressed into Sam’s chest Crowley nodded. Sam wrapped his arms around Crowley and rocked him. “Sh baby. Everything will be okay.”

“Spell,” Crowley managed through the tears.

“Spell?”

Crowley nodded miserably again. “Spell,” he repeated.

Sam glanced to Uphir.

“He cast a binding spell to ensure that I would not be able to use my powers for anything against his wishes. Since he decreed that you be shown the same deference I am to show him I needed your direct order to open the door when he had locked it.” Uphir told him.

“How does the spell work?” Sam asked, sure that he didn’t want to know.

“A binding spell binds one to the witch that cast it. With the spell in effect I cannot do anything in direct conflict with his wishes. The one exception is a direct order from you and even then if I were to know he would be adamantly against the action I could not obey.”

“Okay,” Sam said slowly. “And why would I be mad?” Crowley let out a whimper. Sam shushed him as he continued rocking Crowley.

“Because a binding spell required a continuous link.”

Sam processed that. A continuous link. That meant… “That means you’re still…”

“Expending energy,” Crowley confirmed. “Yes.”

“Oh baby,” Sam whispered. Sam stopped rocking and tightened his arms around Crowley. “You should have told me. No baby, I’m not mad.”

Crowley’s tears intensified. 

“No baby, don’t cry. Everything’s okay. It’s all okay. Please stop crying.”

Crowley only shook his head.

Resuming his rocking Sam began to hum. 

*-*-*-*-*

It was more than an hour and half before Crowley calmed. Finally the last of the sniffles and hiccups faded away. Crowley uncurled somewhat but still remained latched onto Sam with one hand and the other pressed against his stomach. The hellhound sat on the floor with it’s large paws and head resting on the bed. Crowley shifted his eyes to finally look up and meet Sam’s eyes. The guilt he felt threatened to bring on the tears once again but the love in Sam’s face made it better. Sam wiped the tears from Crowley’s eyes and put the glasses back onto his face for him.

“Love you,” Crowley whispered. 

“I know baby. I love you too.”

Turning back to the others something caught his attention and Crowley froze. He eyed what he could see of the hellhound’s chest carefully before his heart fell. Turning onto his other side so he could face the hellhound more directly he reached out and stroked the side of it’s muzzle gently.

“I am so sorry,” he told it sincerely. “You shouldn’t have been punished for my actions.”

Without moving the hellhound licked at Crowley’s hand. Crowley moved the hand so that it was easier for the hellhound and gave it a sad smile.

“Thank you for protecting my child.”

The hellhounds tail thumped against the floor twice. It stopped licking Crowley’s hand and cocked it’s head. When Crowley blinked in confusion it nudged Crowley’s hand a few times and cocked it’s head again.

“Am I alright?” he asked.

The hound thumped it’s tail against the floor once.

“I’m good, just a little tired.”

It nuzzled it’s head closer towards Crowley’s stomach before cocking the head again.

“The baby?”

Another tail thump and Crowley sighed.

“Probably okay for now. I really should let Uphir give me a check up though.”

The hellhound raised it’s top lip and gave a slight growl.

“I know. He can’t hurt anyone here right now though, and I really do need him to help make sure the baby is alright until it’s time.”

A small whine escaped the hellhound as it rested it’s head on the bed again.

“I understand how you feel about it. I know what was done to you, but I need my baby to be alright.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jo opened her eyes and frowned at the man standing in front of her. Everyone assured her no one could get in without anyone letting them inside. Maybe they had let this man into the bunker and hadn’t told her. “Who are you?” she asked.

The man smiled at her. He had a nice smile, Jo decided. 

“My name’s not really important,” he told her. “I know your name though. It’s Mary Jo, isn’t it?” he asked.

And a nice voice. Jo instantly felt safe around this man. She nodded her head. “Yep, Mary Jo Winchester. I’m named after my gramma and one of daddy’s friends.”

“Yes you are. I know both of them and they were both good people.”

“Sometimes they tell me about my gramma but they haven’t told me about daddy and uncle Dee’s friend Jo. Can you tell me about her?”

“I can tell you she was a good person who gave her life to save others.”

“Is she gone then?”

“No one is ever really gone as long as they remain in your heart. Come on,” he told her, holding a hand out. “We have something to do.”

“Where are we going?” Jo asked as she took his hand.

“We’re going to go check on your da.”

As they approached the door Jo hesitated. “What if we wake up da and daddy?”

“We’ll just have to be extra quiet then, won’t we?”

They entered the room quietly and Jo kept an eye on her parents. Her daddy snored a little and Jo giggled. She pressed a hand to her mouth to keep the sound from waking up her daddy. Inspecting the room she realized it looked different. Things weren’t quite the right color and other things were slightly hazy. She tugged on the man’s shirt to get his attention. He knelt down on one knee and looked at her.

“How come stuff looks different now?”

“Ah. Because I can do a few tricks.”

“Magic, like da?”

“Mmn, not quite. What I do is slightly different. I made sure that they won’t wake up while we’re here and we will still be able to do what we need.”

“What do we need?”

“You are going to have to help your da soon.”

“Mr. Uphir helps him.”

“And he’s doing as much as he can but we’re fixing to get to the stage where he starts learning from your da. When that happens he can’t help him as much. Your da’s going to need your help.”

“What can I do?”

“It’s simple. You just share what makes you unique with your da. Kind of like what Mr. Uphir’s been doing but it’ll work better with you.”

“Howacome?”

The man smiled. “You have an interesting way of speaking.”

“Sometimes people say my words are wrong.”

“They’re not wrong, merely different. In my opinion the world needs more different people. Besides, you already know the words have to be precise for spells.”

Jo nodded. “Yep. My da says spells have to be perfect.”

“See. So if you’re not worried about spells then I say you can speak however you please.”

“Da says I’m not apposed to cast spells,” Jo replied dubiously.

“Mm,” the man hummed thoughtfully. “Close but not quite right.” The man moved until he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Jo sat down as well. “You very much have that capability. In fact, you have quite a lot of capability when it comes to doing almost anything. That is exactly what he’s worried about.”

“Me doing stuff?”

“Yep. Most people fear the hounds. You’re one of the few people that realized maybe they were only scary when they had a job.”

“No one else pets them?”

“Your da used to pet them, although he didn’t get many opportunities.”

“How come?”

“Cause a long time ago, before you were even born, someone used to be very mean to your da. Your daddy thought it was wrong so he brought your da back here. Before that happened your da came across one of the hounds that had boo-boos. He fixed the boo-boos even though the other person would be mean to him again.”

“Why would anyone be mean to my da?”

“Your da wanted to do the right thing. If your da succeeded the other person wouldn’t be able to have what they wanted.”

“What was their name?”

For the first time the man frowned. “His name isn’t important right now either. It’s just someone I used to know a long time ago.”

For a while the man was silent. He looked so sad Jo reached out and held his hand. Finally the man used his other hand to pat hers and smiled. “Come on, let’s go help your da.”

“And they won’t wake up?”

“Nope. I know your da is really good with magic but I’m even better,” he said with a wink.

Standing they made their way to the bed. Jo eyed her sleeping parents carefully. She believed the man when he said he could keep from waking them but she wasn’t so sure about herself. What if she accidentally made too much noise?

“Not possible,” the man told her.

Jo frowned. “Can you read minds?”

“Eh, something like that. Besides, your thoughts are very loud. When we’re done here I’d like to show you how to keep them a little more quiet.”

“‘Kay.”

“You can be as loud as you want here and they won’t wake up. I’m going to teach you how to do what Mr. Uphir does. You can help your da a lot more than he can help.”

“How come?”

“Because he’s your da. Mr. Uphir isn’t related to him at all but you are, little one.”

“I don’t like when other people call me that,” Jo sulked.

“I’m sorry. I’m fairly old so sometimes I forget things. I’ll try not to do that again, okay?”

“‘Kay.”

*-*-*-*-*

Opening his eyes Crowley yawned. He felt better than he had since… He paused as he thought about that. He felt better than he had at least since he had gotten pregnant. The spell was still sapping his energy but somehow his energy had restored itself almost all the way back to normal. Crowley frowned. There was no way this was Uphir’s doing. Uphir’s energy didn’t match his enough to be absorbed this absolutely.

Sam stirred and Crowley turned his head to watch his love. Gods, please let me survive this pregnancy. If he died he didn’t know how Sam would continue on and Jo needed him. Hell, he needed Sam to continue on. He bit his lip as he thought about how to fix things in the event he died. The only thing he knew for sure was that Sam would mourn him more than was deserved. He had to make sure Sam wouldn’t break when he died so that Jo had one of them. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Sam stated quietly.

“Mm, just thinking about how much I love you.”

Sam frowned. “No you’re not. Don’t start lying to me Crowley.”

“I don’t want to talk about it?”

“That’s fine, but don’t lie to me.”

Crowley bit his lower lip and tried desperately not to cry.

Sam’s arms wrapped around him. “Baby? You don’t have to talk about it. I’ve got you.”

“Sam?” Crowley sniffled. “If… If I don’t make it this time…” 

“Not happening Crowley. I refuse to believe that you won’t make it to see your next baby.”

“I almost died after Jo.”

“But you didn’t. You’ll see this baby too, sweetie.”

Crowley snickered in spite of himself. “Jo’s sweetie.”

“Mm, you were my first sweetie,” Sam stated snuggling next to Crowley.

“True. Mm, breakfast?”

“What do you feel like?”

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

“But no bacon!”

“Da!” Jo called out just as the door swung open.

“Yes princess?”

“Breakfast time,” Jo announced.

“I know sweetie. Daddy was just fixing to make me a plate.”

“And you feel okay?”

“Yes sweetie, I’m feeling okay.”

“‘Kay da. Better eat good.”

“Yes sweetie.”

“‘Kay. Bye da, bye daddy.” 

“Bye sweetie.”

*-*-*-*-*

Sam stared as Crowley finished shoving the last of his food into his mouth. Eating was something Crowley always had a difficult time with while he was pregnant, however he didn’t seem to be having any issues with it at the moment. Crowley reached over to Sam’s plate and snagged his toast.

“Are you going to eat this?”

Sam shook his head and Crowley devoured the toast. Reaching past Sam Crowley grabbed Sam’s juice and drank almost all of what was left. Setting the glass down Crowley paused when he caught Sam watching him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sam said shaking his head. “Just happy you’re feeling okay.”

“Okay is an understatement. I don’t know what happened but I’m feeling a lot better than I have in ages.”

“If you’re still hungry I could get you something else,” Sam offered.

“Mm, no I’m stuffed but thank you. Did Jo already leave for school?”

“Yeah, Dean’s taking her and then he’s going to help out another hunter. Listen, can we talk about that?”

“About Dean or Jo going to school?”

“About you sending the hellhound with her,” Sam replied dryly.

Crowley winced. “I was going to tell you about that.”

“You should have told me about it when you decided to do it.”

“How do you know they didn’t decide it on their own?”

“Damn it Crowley! I knew there was more than one. How many?”

“Um… I’m not sure?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and waited.

“Fine, but honestly I’m not sure. Best guess? Probably four.”

“And you sent them to a school filled with children?”

“I didn’t do anything. They were already following her Sam.”

“But you knew. You knew and you didn’t say anything. Now, because of that we have four of hell’s personal soul retrievers with bad attitudes in a school with innocent children.”

“No, only one of them follows her. I made sure of that.”

“And you still didn’t say anything. Great.”

“What was I supposed to do? You didn’t leave me any other option. I didn’t even want her going in the first place.”

“Hellhounds, Crowley. In a school. With innocent children.”

“And potential demons.”

“You know as much as they respect you that you can’t control them. No one can.”

“It’s not about control. It’s about understanding.”

“Right now all I’m understanding is that you’re putting innocent children in danger.”

“That’s the point! They’re innocent. Hellhounds would never attack them Sam.”

“No! The point is you should have told me!”

“You over-ruled me. You sent her to public school knowing I hated it. I didn’t have a lot of options. Maybe I should have told you, but maybe you should have respected my opinion as well! We’re both equally guilty here.”

“Listen-” Sam winced as sharp pains shot through his abdomen.

.

Crowley cried out in pain. His hands shot to his stomach. Before he could recover another wave of pain hit. Sam’s arms wrapped around him. 

“I know baby, I feel it too. Sh, baby. It’ll be okay.”

“No,” Crowley insisted. “No it won’t.”

“Of course it will baby. I’ll call Uphir and he’ll help you. Everything will be fine baby.”

“He’s at the school. Besides-”

Crowley’s words cut off as he was struck with another wave of pain. He couldn’t make Sam understand. This was more than normal drain from being pregnant. This had to do with the spell he was still expending energy to maintain. He needed to drop the spell but if he did everybody he loved could potentially be in danger.

.

Jo’s head shot up as she tried to figure out what was happening. Her da. Her da was in trouble and needed help. Instantly the world shifted and she found herself in her room at the bunker with Mr. Uphir. 

“Da needs you!”

“You cannot use your abilities publically-” The demon began.

“He needs you!”

Instead of wasting time Jo grabbed Mr. Uphir’s hand and started to drag him out of her room. 

.

Sam desperately searched for a way to help Crowley. If Uphir had a cell they could call him, but they hadn’t given him one. There hadn’t been any need. No one had ever envisioned Crowley would have sent the demon to school with Jo. Before he could come up with a plan the door swung open and the demon in question and Jo rushed into the room.

“Da!” Jo yelled. “Fix him! Help my da and my brother!”

“Brother?” Uphir asked.

“Help them!” Jo insisted.

Thankfully Uphir didn’t ask any other questions. The demon rushed to the bed and tried pry Sam’s hand off of Crowley’s arm. Sam growled at the demon and refused to let go.

“If you do not remove your hand the effects for you will be unpleasant. Not to mention that he will not get the full benefit of my assistance.”

“You better be able to help him,” Sam growled.

*-*-*-*-*

As the door opened Sam’s head shot up, eyes locked on the demon standing in the doorway. “Well,” he snapped.

“He is better,” Uphir sighed.

“But not good,” Sam extrapolated.

“The spell is taking a toll on him. The longer he maintains it the more he risks not being able to survive.”

“Alright then. I’ll get the demon cuffs.”

Uphir stiffened instantly. “No.”

“Yes. Then he can drop the spell.”

“Him I trust. You? You’re… well no offense but you’re human.”

“You trust him because he’s a former demon?”

“I trust him because I know his character. You, however, have not had the opportunity to show me your true character.”

“As far as you’re concerned you have to show me the same deference you would show to him. I’m getting the cuffs. We need a way for him to drop the spell and still ensure you won’t hurt people here.”

“I have a contract,” Jo stated.

Sam blinked in surprise. “What?”

“I signed a binding contract with Miss Jo,” Uphir announced.

“How binding?” Sam asked.

“Very, that is, it will be as soon as Crowley signs it. Have Crowley read it.”

Sam turned to his daughter. “You wrote a contract?”

“The dream man told me I should. We wrote it together.”

“Dream man?” Sam asked.

“Yep, the dream man. With the nice eyes.”

“Jo…”

“With the contract I cannot harm any here,” Uphir interrupted.

“Anywhere,” Jo corrected.

Uphir gave a slight bow. “For as long as it takes to ensure the child makes a safe appearance into this world.”

“What happens if the baby or Crowley doesn’t make it?”

“I get sent back to hell. A fate I would actually rather avoid.”

“I bet you would.”

“Not for the reasons you suspect. At the moment there is no clear leader. It’s every demon for itself. Were I to return I would probably be safe from being killed because of my specific skill set but not safe from becoming enslaved. There is no demon anywhere I trust like I trust Crowley. Sharing a fate not far different from the one you helped him escape is somewhat less than appealing. I have a very vested interest in the safe arrival of the child.”

“Let me see the contract,” Sam ordered holding his hand out to the demon.

Jo tugged on Sam’s shirt and he glanced down to her.

“I have it daddy. It’s in my room.”

“We’re going to go check up on da, okay?”

“Me too?” Jo asked.

“Yes sweetie, you too. Can you grab the contract for your da to read?”

“Uh huh,” Jo answered nodding enthusiastically.

*-*-*-*-*

As they headed up the stairs Uphir hoped Crowley would accept the contract. Whether it was written by a mysterious dream man or the cambion, it was excellently written. As much as he really did not like the thought of the demon cuffs he also couldn’t help Crowley while wearing them. The contract was a much better solution. Arriving at the top of the stairs Uphir stopped instantly. A hellhound lay just outside of Crowley’s room eying them. Sam stopped walking and turned back to Uphir.

“Hellhound,” Uphir told him. “Perhaps it would be better were you to deliver the contract to Crowley and return to inform me of my fate.”

Sighing, Sam reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the glasses scorched with holy fire. Putting them on he made his way to the hellhound and knelt next to it. Uphir shook his head at the paradoxical nature of the situation. A hunter conversing with a hellhound to allow a demon into a room to help a former demon. A corner of his mouth quirked upward in a half-smile at the very idea.

Finally the hellhound stood, stretched, and turned to him. Uphir waited, not daring to make any assumptions. As far as the hounds were concerned Crowley was to be protected against all threats. With the spell in effect there was nothing Uphir could do to harm the former slave but the hounds were still leary of any close contact between the two. Finally the hellhound turned and pawed the door once before looking upwards to Sam. Sam opened the door and the hellhound entered the room.

“Ready?” Sam asked.

“To enter a room with a creature that wishes to tear me limb from limb for being too close to it’s master while my job is to treat said person as a patient? No, not really but I have little choice in the matter.”

.

Crowley looked away from Jo and watched the door open. When Sam didn’t immediately enter Crowley frowned and sat up slightly. He realized Sam was wearing a pair of glasses they used to be able to see hellhounds. Crowley snagged his set of glasses off of the bedside table. When he had them on he spied a hellhound curled up on the floor in the middle of the room. Finally Sam entered followed by Uphir.

“What’s going on?” Crowley asked.

“I made a contract. You gotta sign it da,” Jo told him as she handed him a sheet of paper.

Taking the paper Crowley turned to eye Sam suspiciously.

“Jo made a contract with Uphir.”

Crowley turned back to face his daughter.

“Well the dream man helped me but I wrote it,” Jo confirmed.

Crowley glanced down to the papers in his hands. 

.

Uphir, known as "First Party," agrees to enter into this contract with Crowley, known as "Second Party" on 15 September 2016. 

This agreement is based on the following provisions:

1\. Any assistance needed to ensure that Crowley does not pass away before, during or from any complications of the birth of his second child.

2\. Any assistance needed to ensure the safe arrival (and life) of the child in question. 

3\. The First Party will not harm anyone anywhere while under contract. 

Furthermore, the First Party agrees: To generally be nice and the Second Party agrees: Uphir will not be sent to hell at the end of the contract unless he his found participating in an activity any other demon would be sent to hell for. Also, should Crowley or the child die, the First Party will be returned to hell. The Second Party will in turn protect the First Party from Hunters and random Demons during and one month after the child is born (per request) of protection. 

This agreement is subject to the laws and regulations of the code and conduct as defined by what Hunters would consider acceptable.

Signed: Uphir

Signed:

.

“Um…” Crowley began.

“Indeed,” Uphir replied.

“So, if I don’t make it…” 

“I am to be sent back to hell.”

“Indeed,” Crowley stated eying the page again. “Under the best of circumstances it would be difficult to ensure survival.”

“Between the contract and any other choice it was my best option.”

Rereading the document Crowley agreed. Even though the chances for survival with a demon pregnancy were slim the contract was a vastly better alternative to a binding spell that sapped his strength or demon cuffs that prohibited Uphir from using his powers while wearing. The issue was, how did Jo come up with the idea and write the contract?

“I can’t use demonic magic to make this binding,” Crowley stated slowly.

“I can,” Uphir said quietly.

Crowley instantly stiffened. It was one thing to be the demon people were making deals with. It was an entirely different situation to be the human in the deal. His instincts screamed at him to walk away from this. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. When he reopened his eyes he carefully reread the contract.

“I agree,” Crowley whispered.

“No!” Sam argued instantly. “I haven’t read it yet.”

Without a word Crowley handed the document to Sam. The room was silent as Sam read through the document. Sam turned his eyes to Crowley and Crowley glanced away. He couldn’t take the concern in his love’s eyes.

“Baby?” Sam asked quietly. 

“No, you first,” Crowley insisted. “What do you think?”

“I… I don’t know. You used to make the contracts.”

“Agree Sam. Please?”

“What happens if I do?”

“I can drop the spell and no longer have anything draining my energy more than the baby. The same as with Jo except with added assistance.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I have to maintain the spell and the drain on my energy will eventually put both me and the baby at risk of dying.”

“I agree,” Sam whispered.

Crowley blinked a few times trying to reconcile Sam’s acceptance. Sniffling slightly he turned to face Sam. “Really?”

“Really.”


	10. Chapter 10

*-*-*-*-*  
Two weeks later  
*-*-*-*-*

_“Daddy I can’t find my backpack!”_

“It’s in her room under her bed,” Crowley muttered.

_“Have you checked your room?”_ Sam called back.

“No,” Crowley muttered crossing his arms.

_“I can’t find it!”_

“Cause you don’t want to go,” Crowley huffed.

He knew his daughter. Boring she had called school. She was smart, well beyond her grade level. He could almost understand why she was bored in school. But she stalled when she didn’t want to do something. Sam never understood that. She would purposely ‘forget’ things in order to not have to do something.

_“I found you backpack!”_

_“But I still don’t have shoes!”_

_“Damn it!”_

_“Daddy, you aren’t supposed to say that!”_

Shoes, Crowley thought. Media room. Come on Sam, you can figure this out. Crossing his fingers Crowley waited.

_“You just had them!”_ Sam called back.

_“Not since yesterday,”_ Jo argued.

“Media room,” Crowley muttered. It was where she almost always left them when she didn’t want to go somewhere. She spent an inordinately horrid amount of time watching ‘music’ on television there. Dean’s fault, Crowley grumped mentally. Come on Sam, you can figure this out, Crowley thought. His crossed fingers tightened.

_“Where was the last place you had them?”_

“Media room,” Crowley muttered.

_“I don’t remember!”_ Jo called back.

“Of course she doesn’t,” Crowley huffed. “She ‘forgot’ where she left them. Come on Sam, you can do this.”

_“Really?”_

_“I forgot! Sorry Daddy!”_

“Media room!” Crowley called out.

_“We’re going to be late!”_

“Media room!” Crowley yelled again.

_“You don’t have any idea?”_ Sam called back.

“Media room,” Crowley yelled.

_“I forgetted!”_

“Media-. Ah bloody hell. Never mind!” Crowley yelled, throwing the blanket off. Angrily he shoved his feet over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. How Sam couldn’t understand this simple deception was beyond him. Still miffed Crowley made his way to the door. Bed rest be damned, if Sam was determined Jo was going to be normal then Crowley was going to ensure it happened. Making his way to the door he yanked it open. He made his way to the media room and inspected it. Jo, he thought. If I were Jo where would I leave my shoes? 

.

“You seriously don’t remember where you last had them?”

“The media room,” Crowley answered. He held out his arm, where Jo’s shoes tied together by the laces rested on the end of his fingers. For several moments no one spoke. Of course it was his Sam that broke the silence first.

“You’re supposed to be on bed rest.”

“I come bearing gifts,” Crowley said drawing attention back to the shoes.

“Um,” Sam stumbled.

“Media room,” Crowley informed his husband. “It’s the first ‘go to’ location when looking for her shoes. “Trust me. I know our daughter.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Sam strode forward and snagged the shoes off of Crowley’s outstretched hand. “I’ll, uh, talk with you later. I have to get Jo to school now or we’ll be late.”

Crowley nodded once in acknowledgement.

“You should probably get some rest,” Sam stated.

Crowley recognize the order in Sam’s tone and bristled. He wasn’t a child to be ordered around. “Yes, we’ll talk later,” Crowley said flatly.

.

Entering the bunker Sam went in search of Crowley.

“In here,” came the familiar sound of Uphir’s voice.

Turning he made his way into the living area. Crowley and Uphir were sitting on the couch watching as he walked into the room. He hadn’t been expecting the demon to be present for the talk. Slowly Sam made his way over to the closest chair and sat down. Eying the two carefully he opted for silence allowing one of them to initiate the conversation instead. 

“I’m only present in case my services are required,” Uphir began.

“They’re not,” Sam growled.

“I asked him to be present,” Crowley stated loudly. “It’ll save us the trouble of having to wait for him to show up and answer any questions needed.”

“You’re mad at me?” Sam asked raising his voice. “You were specifically ordered-”

“To bed rest. That was before I started feeling better and before I could drop the spell.”

“This isn’t a game, Crowley. If you don’t take care of yourself-”

“I know how to bloody well take care of myself!”

“If I might,” Uphir interrupted. “Firstly, I would like to remind all present that it would be in our best interest to keep things slightly more calm. Any excess agitation will only cause more issues. I would also like to remind everyone that I have been monitoring Crowley several times a day since my arrival. He is correct that shortly after he was ordered to bed rest his energy levels did increase.”

“Yeah, because he dropped the spell,” Sam argued.

“Actually that particular increase happened several days before the spell was dropped,” Uphir said patiently. “He also experienced an increase in appetite and physical energy. At least until the late afternoon where it seems to decline once again.”

Sam clenched his jaw as he desperately tried to remain civil. It was already tough enough not to snap back at Crowley, the demon was walking a thin wire. “So what are you saying? He shouldn’t be on bed rest any more?”

“I am not saying that precisely.”

“What precisely are you saying?”

“I would like to propose modified bed rest.”

“Modified?”

“There’s no point in bed rest when I feel fine, Sam,” Crowley stated.

“You’re not going to continue to feel fine,” Sam argued.

“That’s the point. My energies are going to go downhill soon enough. I can’t deny I’ll have to be on bed rest soon enough but I’d like to wait until the last possible moment. You know I hate not being able to do anything. I can’t stand bed rest, Sam.”

“If you don’t rest at all-”

“I know. I chance harming the baby and myself. I’m not saying I won’t ever need to be on bed rest. I just want to wait for now.”

“Until when?”

“That’s what I want to talk about. In the evenings I probably should be on bed rest. I despise it but I can’t deny it’s probably best. In the mornings I feel almost as good as I did before I got pregnant.”

“Mornings were the worst for you when you were pregnant with Jo.”

“I remember.”

“So how are they better for you now?”

“Each pregnancy is different,” Uphir interjected. “We can only vaguely use the last one for a guide. I also have my own suspicions as to why his energy levels increased even before the spell was ended.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow and waited.

“The energy that I provide is too dissimilar from his to be absorbed as thoroughly. There is only one person here with energy close enough to his and the ability to transfer it.”

“Are you insinuating Jo’s been transferring demonic energy to Crowley?”

“Her energy is not precisely demonic but it is quite similar and she is his child. While she was growing she would have absorbed his energy the same as this child is now.”

“She wouldn’t know how to do what you’re suggesting.”

“Normally I would agree but the results suggest otherwise.”

“Not possible. Besides, how would she even do that without anyone noticing?”

“That I cannot even venture a guess but she has surprised me before. I would never have expected her to know how draw up a contract at such a young age and yet she did.”

“What you’re suggesting isn’t even possible. Even if she wanted to help she wouldn’t know how.”

“Perhaps.”

“I’m done with this. If all you have are vague answers there’s no point to continuing this conversation.”

“I do not know much about Cambions, no one really does.”

“That’s true Sam,” Crowley broke in. “Cambions weren’t actually created on purpose. At least I don’t think.”

“You don’t think?” Sam asked dryly.

“No one was ever stupid enough to ask Lucifer if he ever intended to created them. Questioning the King of Hell would have been stupid and suicidal,” Crowley answered hotly.

“Gentlemen, if you will permit me,” Uphir interrupted. “I believe discussions about whether Cambions were created intentionally or unintentionally can wait for now. At the moment I believe we have more pressing matters.” When no one replied he continued. “The question at hand is how to handle the situation regarding bed rest.”

“And you think I should just relent and let him wander around until he loses the baby and possibly kills himself?” Sam snarked.

“Not at all,” Uphir replied calmly. “I don’t believe completely taking him off of bed rest would be in his best interest.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

“Modified bed rest.”

“Modified,” Sam repeated. “You still haven’t explained what that means.”

“I propose we allow him limited periods of time where he is allowed out of bed and allowed to do limited activities so long as they do not create excess strain on the body.”

“Just going up and down the stairs would cause excess strain,” Sam shot back.

“Climbing up or down the stairs should be forbidden,” Uphir answered instantly.

Sam started to respond but Uphir continued.

“As should lifting anything even moderately weighty and standing or walking for extended amounts of time. Someone should always accompany him so that if there is a sudden drop in his energy levels he will not injure himself. At the first sign of fatigue he should sit down immediately and rest. As the drop in energy levels always appear in the early evening I recommend returning to bed rest by three p.m.”

“Five,” Crowley argued.

“You hush,” Sam ordered.

“I actually agree with your mate,” Uphir added.

“You hush,” Crowley ordered Uphir.

“You’re mate is correct in this. We should start early and-” Uphir started until he was cut off.

“We should wait until-” Crowley began.

“Until you lose the baby?” Sam asked. “And it’s husband, not mate,” he growled.

Uphir nodded his head once. “Husband.”

“Three is too early. I’m never tired by three,” Crowley continued to argue.

“Thus is the point,” Uphir acknowledged. “I would like you on bed rest before anything happens.”

“Five,” Crowley repeated.

“I respectfully disagree,” Uphir added.

“Enough!” Sam shouted. “Leave,” Sam shouted at Uphir.

The demon looked as though he might argue but promptly closed his mouth. Sam scowled at the demon. Finally the demon stood and exited the room. Sam took several deep breaths trying to calm down. 

.

“I’m not saying I shouldn’t ever be on bed rest.”

“Could have fooled me,” Sam answered snarkily.

“Love?”

“No, you don’t understand,” Sam replied angrily.

“I think I do,” Crowley answered quietly. “You’re worried. Worried about me, the baby, Jo, Dean, everyone. You can’t protect Dean on the hunts you miss because Jo or I need you here for some reason. You can’t protect Jo from her own powers. You can’t do anything to help with the baby draining my energy. The one thing you can do is try to keep me safe. I understand Sam. It’s just that I don’t have to be restricted to bed rest just yet. Later, when it’s necessary, I won’t fight you. Just don’t fight me on this now. I can’t stand bedrest, Sam. You know that. I don’t like sitting still, I have to be up and moving. You know me. Please Sam, I need this.”

“And I need for you to be alright. You can’t guarantee nothing will happen to you. The only thing we know is that that the more you exert yourself the worse it gets.”

“I won’t exert myself. I’ll be cautious. I’ll rest. I’ll take it easy. Please! I’ve never asked for anything before. Please let me wait on this. Please?”

“If you’re so set on this ‘modified’ thing then why bother asking?”

“Because I want you to agree.”

“Why? It’s not like you won’t do whatever you want anyway.”

“I won’t.”

“Really?”

“I won’t do this if you don’t agree. If it means that much to you I’ll respect that.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you. Because I need for you to be alright as well. Because out of everything thing I want, you matter to me more. I need for you to be alright as well, Sam.”

“Why?”

“Because. Because of a million reasons, but they all come down to one. I love you. That’s it. You’re the person that told me love doesn’t need a reason. Please?”

“The baby…”

“Will be fine. When have you ever known me to risk the life of an innocent? Well, at least since I’ve been cured. And my baby? Please Sam, you have to know I wouldn’t take that chance. Never. I… I couldn’t. Please? Please Sam?”

“Okay baby, okay.”

“Really?”

“Really baby.”

“I love you Sam.”

“I love you too baby.”

.

Closing her eyes Jo concentrated on trying to return to the dream realm. The dream man had taught her it was only a matter of concentration to do almost anything she wanted but sometimes she still had focus problems. When she finally opened her eyes she found she had made it to her parents room. She made it three steps towards them when someone behind her spoke and startled her.

“Impressive.”

Jo let out a startled cry and instantly turned to the voice. She calmed slightly when she realized it was only Uphir. 

“Just blinking at such an early age would have been impressive enough, but to dimension jump as well?”

“What are you doing here?” Jo asked.

“I could ask the same of you.”

“I’m allowed, it’s my da and daddy’s room,” Jo shot back.

“Indeed. It is not the visit that is curious, though. What is odd would be the dimension you chose for the visit.”

“Dimension?”

“Intriguing,” Uphir mused. “What is your word for this place?”

“Dream world,” she told him.

His eyebrows lowered as he continued to stare. She didn’t know what changed but something seemed different. Slowly she started to get nervous.

“Dream world, like where you have talked to the ‘dream man’?” Uphir asked.

Something about his tone was slightly not right even though she couldn’t place why.

“I,” she started before trailing off. “Why are you here?” she asked again.

Some of the strangeness seemed to fade. “I had a vague suspicion as to why your da was suddenly feeling better. I wished to check if I was correct.”

Jo waited, refusing to admit to anything just yet.

“What you are doing is commendable but you must be careful. Without training it would be all too easy for something to go wrong.”

“I know.”

“If you wished I could teach you a few things.”

“That’s okay, I got it,” Jo stated.

“If something were to go wrong your brother or sister could get hurt.”

“Brother,” Jo informed him. “It’s okay, I got it.”

“Without proper training-”

“I had some,” Jo informed him.

“From who?” Uphir asked.

“I have to get started soon. Can you go now?”

“I am not sure if-”

“I’m not sure if da would like you in his room when he’s sleeping.”

“Touché. If anything happens or if you need any help-”

“I’ll ask.”

His mouth flattened as he continued to watched her. Jo waited impatiently. Finally he poofed out of the room. Jo had no clue if he had gone back to the real world or was somewhere else still in the dream world but it didn’t matter. Aside from the dream man Jo didn’t like using her abilities in front of others. The dream man himself had also said try to keep others from finding out about the things she could do.

Along with teaching her how to help her da the dream man also showed her how to focus her powers and keep her thoughts quiet. He had said there were things she still needed to learn but that would be for later. He was also the person that told her the baby would be a little brother not a sister. Jo smiled and got to work helping her da.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much appreciation is given to the people that are still reading this. I'm sorry it took so long for an update but that happens when you write 4 stories at once. Once again many apologies.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. When he saw Cass sitting at the table with Dean he paused briefly before making his way to the table. He gave the others a nod and for a while no one spoke. Finally Castiel broke the silence.

“Dean says Crowley entered into a contract with the demon,” Cass state quietly.

“He did,” Sam acknowledged.

“I am not sure if that was wise.”

“Would you prefer he continued to maintain the spell?” Sam asked hotly.

Cass said nothing and Sam instantly regretted snapping at the angel.

“Look, I read the contract. It seems fine. Besides, he did need to drop the spell before it could drain him further.”

“Understood,” Cass said softly. “You read it?”

“I did. You can read it yourself if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Cass hesitated. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, you know that right?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered dully. 

“How _is_ Crowley?” Dean asked.

“Better actually. He’s eating pretty well and having less trouble sleeping. Maybe this time…”

“Maybe this time what?” Dean asked.

“Maybe this time he won’t have as hard of a time when the baby comes,” Sam finally finished.

“I’d like to visit more often and stay here a few nights a week if you don’t mind,” Castiel commented.

“I’d appreciate that,” Sam told him sincerely. 

XXX  
3 months have passed  
Crowley’s pregnancy: 5 months 3 weeks  
XXX

As expected Crowley’s decrease in energy levels began occurring earlier and earlier. It wasn’t long until he was too tired to even want to get out of bed. Most of the time all he did now was sleep. The only times he forced himself to be awake was when Jo would return home from school so he could visit with her. She brought him so many pictures and handmade get well cards that Sam invested in large corkboard for her the hang them all. She would rearrange them every time she added something new. There was a light knock on the door and Crowley turned over to face it.

“Come in,” Crowley called.

He frowned slightly when he saw Uphir enter carrying a plate. “Not hungry,” Crowley told him.

Uphir set the plate on the night table next to the bed and retrieved the desk chair. Moving the the chair closer to the bed he sat down. Crowley inspected the plate. “Grilled cheese?” he asked with a slight frown.

“Yes,” Uphir replied. “Your mate did state that you had decent luck keeping those down during the last pregnancy.”

“You didn’t cut it the way he does,” Crowley grumbled.

“I can change the cut if you like,” Uphir offered.

“No,” Crowley answered dryly. He didn’t much like the idea of anyone taking care of him in the same way his Sam did. In truth it still made him nervous.

“Then there is very little I can do to assist,” Uphir murmured. 

“Too right,” Crowley muttered. He needed his Sam.

“Slave?”

“I swear to Lucifer, if you ever call me that again I will find a way to kill you,” Crowley growled.

“I meant no offense.”

“Offense was taken,” Crowley informed him, crossing his arms.

“Pardon the slip, master,” Uphir stated with a slight bow.

“I am _no one’s_ master,” Crowley hissed.

He was no one’s master and the title only served to bring back all the memories of his time as a slave to Lucifer. Suddenly he was struggling to breathe. He needed his Sam. He couldn’t deal with this right now. 

“Crowley?” Uphir asked concerned.

“Sam,” was all Crowley managed. 

“I am hesitant to leave you.”

“Sam!” Crowley insisted.

Suddenly a weight dropped onto his stomach and Crowley couldn’t breathe. “Ugh,” he grunted. “Hurts,” he managed.

“Crowley,” Sam asked questioningly. “I don’t-”

“I brought us,” Crowley heard Jo saying distantly. “Da?”

“It’s… It’s fine, princess,” Crowley breathed through his panic.

“It’s not,” Jo insisted.

“It will be angel,” Sam insisted. “Give your da a hug please.”

Small arms wrapped around his left bicep and Crowley couldn’t help but smile. Gods he loved his babies.

“I love you da.”

Crowley smiled in spite of his emotions. “I love you too princess,” he managed.

“Crowley, baby? What’s wrong?”

Crowley couldn’t breathe enough to speak.

“Tell me.”

Order, not a request. For once he didn’t fight against it. “Grilled cheese,” he blurted out. “Not right!”

He felt more than saw his Sam move. “It’s not cut right,” Sam stated quietly.

“Fix it,” Crowley ordered. Then, as if in shame, he hid his face in Sam’s chest.

“I will baby. I just have to make a new one. This one’s already cut. I promise you if you give me time I’ll make you a new one and cut it diagonally.”

“I can make the cut diagonal,” Uphir offered.

“No,” Crowley yelled at the demon.

“Sh baby, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you,” Sam informed him.

“Sam!” Crowley cried before burying his head back into the other man’s chest. 

“Sh, baby. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

“Da?”

“Your da’s just having a bad day,” Sam said quietly. “He just needs extra hugs.”

Jo hugged his arm more tightly and Crowley almost broke into tears. _How could he do this in front of his daughter?_

“Sam? Send her away.”

“I can’t baby.”

“Luci,” Crowley murmured.

“Little one,” Uphir whispered.

“No! Only my da calls me that!”

“I am sorry. Miss Jo then. Please come with me.”

“No!”

“Your da and your daddy need time alone to help him feel better.”

“He needs hugs!” Jo insisted.

“Indeed,” the demon noted. “But right now I think he mainly needs hugs from your daddy.”

“Da?” Jo sniffled.

The heavens help him. How could he hurt his baby this way? Finally the tears fell.

“Baby?” Crowley shook his head. “Sorry, not a baby,” he muttered.

“It’s kay da,” Jo told him.

“No,” he told her. “You’re more grown up than almost anyone I’ve met. I just really need daddy right now.” For a moment there was silence and he worried he had hurt his daughter.

“Kay,” his daughter acknowledged. “Daddy?”

“Yes angel?” Sam asked.

“Make da better?”

“I promise to try my best angel.”

“Kay.”

He couldn’t take it, he buried his face in Sam’s chest as he broke down. Suddenly there were small hands on his head and then there was a light kiss on his temple. Crowley smiled in spite of himself. Gods his daughter was perfect.

She was silent for a moment, and then, “I love you,” she told him sincerely.

After a few seconds he heard the door close. “Love?” Crowley asked tentatively.

“Sh baby, she’s gone now along with Uphir.”

Crowley nodded dully against Sam’s chest. “I hurt her,” he murmured.

“No baby, she understands. Trust me.”

“She shouldn’t have to!” Crowley shouted.

“She loves you as much as I do,” Sam told him. “She’s going to worry about you.”

“It’s my job to worry about _her_ ,” Crowley shot back.

“Baby, what can I do to make it better? Tell me.”

“He…” Crowley sniffled. “He called me master.”

“Oh baby. He didn’t mean it that way.”

“He did,” Crowley insisted.

“He didn’t know. Sh baby, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“Lucifer,” Crowley whimpered.

“He’s not your master any more. There aren’t any masters here, you know that. Sh baby.”

Crowley snuggled against his Sam. He needed the physical contact to remind him he wasn’t in hell any longer. He needed his Sam to remind him he was safe now. It had been so long since he’d last had a panic attack.

-

Jo made her way back to her room. When the door was shut she closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them again she was in the dream world. The dream man denied being an angel but he could appear and disappear like uncle Cass. Maybe he could also hear prayers. Just in case he he could, Jo prayed to him. She had no idea if it would work since he still hadn’t told her his name. After a few seconds she was relieved to hear his voice.

“Mary Jo,” he greeted.

“My da’s really upset. Not like normal upset. He told daddy to send me away.”

“Did he say why?” the dream man asked. 

Jo shook her head. “All he said was Lucy.”

The dream man abruptly stopped smiling.

“What is it?” Jo asked. “Who is she?”

“No one,” the dream man stated briskly. A light smile returned. “Your da is just having a rough time. He will feel better soon. Your daddy is quite adept at taking care of your da.”

“Adept?”

“Skilled,” the dream man told her. “Your daddy has been taking care of your da for quite a while. I’m sure everything will be better soon. Right now what we need to focus on is you continuing to help your da when you can.”

“It’s not helping as much.”

“It’s helping enough. You also need to make sure he keeps eating well.”

“Mr. Uphir made him a grilled cheese but he cut it wrong. Daddy cuts them diagonally.”

“Mr. Uphir isn’t as used to taking care of your da like your daddy. He hasn’t had as much practice. He’s about to start learning about things like that. This is where he starts learning from your da.”

“About what?”

“About what it means to be human.”

“You know he’s a demon?”

“I know quite a lot actually.”

“More than my da?”

“Your da is a very smart man,” he told her. “He’s been around a long time and learned many things. Even so, it took him almost his whole lifetime to learn what it truly means to be human. Now he needs to pass on that gift to Uphir.”

“Mr. Uphir can be human like my da?” Jo asked.

“Not quite, but sometimes close is good enough,” the dream man told her.

-

Uphir glanced out through the doorway once more. The hellhound sprawled just outside of the child’s doorway lifted his head slightly. Uphir sighed and ducked back into his room. It wasn’t like he was going to hurt the child. She just fascinated him and he wanted to know more about her and her powers. 

He could always try checking in with Crowley again but he figured they would still need more time. He was worried about how Crowley’s panic attack might affect the baby but was hesitant to administer medicine. Common medicines didn’t work on demons but he had his own special blends he used from time to time. Better to let Crowley’s mate try to calm him before resorting to any form of medication.

The ‘dream man’ concerned him. If the child had enough strength to pull him through the gates who knew what else she was capable of bringing through? No one knew everything Cambions were capable of since they were so rare. Without Lucifer able to walk the earth again a Cambion wouldn’t be able to reach it’s full potential but it was still exceedingly dangerous. Angels and demons alike feared them and there was a general consensus that they should be killed wherever found. 

He paused as he thought about that. By all rights he should wish to destroy the child as well. Yet, for some reason he found himself more intrigued with her than worried. The entire ‘family’ dynamic Crowley had here was interesting. It had been a long time since Uphir had been human or even thought about what it had been like. As a human Uphir had never had children. He couldn’t remember if he had ever been in love. It had been so long since he’d become a demon that he didn’t remember much of being human.

Uphir spent time trying to recall some of his past. More of it had slipped away from him since the last time. He tried to remember if he had ever been in love. As a demon he wasn’t able to feel love. Truthfully he wasn’t able to feel much of anything. It was obvious Crowley had regained his emotions. Perhaps he should ask the former demon about it some time?

-

As the door opened Uphir looked up from the book he was reading. Crowley’s mate entered and shut the door. It was too early for breakfast. There was no reason for him to be here unless there was something wrong with Crowley. Snapping the book shut Uphir sat up straighter and waited for Sam to speak.

“Listen,” Sam began. “I’m grateful that you were trying to make sure Crowley was eating enough, I am. But next time…” 

Uphir raised an eyebrow and waited for Sam to continue.

“Next time can you let me fix Crowley’s food?”

Uphir nodded once.

“Also, he is doing better now, in case you were wondering.”

“If he was not you would have sent for me,” Uphir replied evenly.

“Yeah,” Sam answered, running a hand through his hair. “And I need to thank you for all your help.”

Uphir gave a nod of acknowledgement. 

There were several moments of silence before Sam spoke again. “In all the time you’ve been here you’ve never called him master. Why now?”

Uphir was silent as he pondered the answer to that. It had been pure instinct. He hadn’t meant to say it at the time. When he had been bound to Crowley he hadn’t wanted to take any chances. The only other person he had been bound to had been Lucifer. Even with just the contract binding them it was still hard not to think of himself as ‘bound’. When Crowley had become angry Uphir reverted to the more deferential attitude he had used when he had been bound to Lucifer. Master had merely slipped out reflexively.

“As a demon it would not have paid to be too casual when speaking with Lucifer. When Crowley became distraught I responded without thinking. The title of master slipped out when I was talking with Crowley only out of habit. I truly meant no offense.”

Sam was nodding to himself as Uphir finished. “Can you keep it from happening again?” Sam finally asked.

“I believe I can.”

Sam nodded once more. “About the grilled cheese… He’s normally not so easily upset,” Sam said quietly.

“It’s the pregnancy,” Uphir stated. “Although how he has managed to overcome what was done before he met you to him _is_ remarkable.”

“He’s a remarkable person,” Sam replied smiling.

“Indeed. May I ask you a question?”

“What’s up?”

“Crowley has compared love to lust with a more personal connection.” 

“He would,” Sam said shaking his head. 

“Could you clarify that for me please?”

“You really don’t understand love?”

“No demon does,” Uphir answered with a shrug. “You lose positive emotions like that when you are changed.

“Love is… Well, it’s different for everyone. For me it’s a mix of several other emotions. I feel proud that he could overcome everything, all of the pain and torment, and still survive. I feel happiness that he is actually mine. I feel pride and happiness every time I see him and Jo together. I feel…” Sam let out a heavy sigh. “I feel worried now because I can’t do anything to help him. I feel scared that he might not…” Sam trailed off.

“Interesting.”

“Interesting?”

“I find it curious that love should be a mixture of emotions containing both positive and negative aspects.”

“When you love someone their health and wellbeing becomes as important to you, if not more so, than your own.”

“Interesting,” Uphir repeated.

“Uphir?”

“Hm?”

“Crowley said that you used to have to heal him sometimes.”

Uphir sighed heavily before answering. “I will not tell you what was done to him. That is his story to tell.”

“He’s already told me a lot of it. I need to know everything.”

“He lost a lot of himself when Lucifer punished him. He may have regained some of his previous self but he is still far from whole. You observed the results of what was done to him. I was present occasionally while it was actually happening. There is a difference in knowing what was done and actually seeing the torture. You cannot hope to understand the extent of the torture no matter how much detail I could give you. It would also be a betrayal of Crowley’s trust, both in you and myself. He must be the one to tell you.”

.

Sam thought about what the demon was saying. He was desperate to know everything that had been done to his baby but Uphir was right. He needed to respect Crowley enough to let his love tell him everything in his own time. Suddenly Sam was struck with a wave of inspiration. 

“You care for him don’t you? Sam asked quietly.

“Demons cannot care for others. I merely wish to spare him more harm.”

“Why?”

“Because he has been through enough.”

“But you’re a demon. Why should you care?”

“Because I have seen what was done to him.”

“And?”

“And he did not deserve it.”

“There had to be other demons that didn’t deserve things that happened to them?”

“There were.”

“I bet you could tell me all kinds of stories about their punishments.”

“I could but it’s not the same.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Uphir paused trying to figure out the difference. 

“Because you worry over Crowley and not them? Because somewhere deep inside you’re happy he survived his torture? Because you’re proud of him for overcoming it? Because you want to see him succeed? Because you know if you share anything it will only hurt him more and you can’t stand that thought?”

“Yes,” Uphir shot back. “What is your point?”

“That’s my point.” Sam walked to the door and turned back to him. “You say demons can’t love. Maybe not, but that’s closer to love than most humans get.” Opening the door Sam let himself out and closed the door behind himself.

-

“Baby?” Sam asked tentatively.

“Go ‘way,” Crowley mumbled against the pillow covering his head.

“You really need to eat,” Sam remarked concerned.

“Not hungry,” Crowley muttered, head under his pillow. 

“You have to eat baby.”

Crowley lifted the pillow and glared at Sam. “Not. Hungry,” he reiterated adamantly. Gods, why couldn’t Sam just leave him alone! Instantly Crowley felt ashamed. How could he ever wish his love away? The door opened and Crowley, pillow still raised off of his head, opened his eyes.

“I getted you fruits da. They’re good for you,” Jo stated.

“I…” He couldn’t think of how to continue.

“You gotta eat da. Please, for me?”

Unable to deny his daughter, Crowley moved the pillow and sat up in the bed. As much as he wasn’t hungry he resigned himself to eating what his daughter had brought. He wouldn’t worry her any more than necessary. 

“Okay sweetie,” he told her.

Jo held the plate up to Sam and he took it. Climbing into the bed Jo snuggled with Crowley for a while before sitting. Turning she took the plate from Sam and held it out to Crowley. He took the plate and inspected it. Jo had picked everything that he had loved before he had lost his appetite. 

“Thank you sweetie.”

“You’re welcome da.”

Crowley stared at the food completely apathetic towards eating. 

“Angel, can you give us a minute,” Sam asked.

“Not until da eats,” Jo pressed.

“Angel-”

“Nope,” Jo insisted. “Not til da eats.”

Crowley opened his mouth to reply. He had no clue what he was going to say but he was spared from trying to come up with something by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Sam called.

The door opened and Uphir walked in, stopping the second he saw Sam, Crowley and Jo in the bed. Crowley cocked an eyebrow and waited but the demon didn’t say a word. Instead he moved to retrieve the desk chair and move it near the bed. 

“I’m eating,” Crowley grumbled, nodding to the plate in his hands. 

The demon gave a brisk nod and continued to eye him. Crowley scowled. He opened his mouth to make a scathing remark and caught sight of his daughter. He promptly closed his mouth. Instead of remarking he picked up a blackberry and popped it into his mouth.

-

The days passed slowly and Crowley grew grumpier and grumpier. Occasionally Sam could get him to eat but most of the time it took Jo badgering him. Even so he still ate very little, even for her. Crowley snapped at Uphir every time the demon checked in on him. Uphir, for the most part seemed to take it in stride. He claimed he had dealt with worse from other pregnant demons. Sam got almost no sleep. If it wasn’t his worry keeping him awake it was Crowley tossing and turning. One second he would be laying on the other side of the bed and the next he’d roll over and press against Sam only to roll away again.

-

Rumors, that’s what they had to be. Still, if there was a cambion walking the earth it was his job to get rid of it, wasn’t it? Raphael sighed heavily. No demon would willing risk creating a cambion. It had to be a mistake. Didn’t it? Despite everything he would have to check on the rumors in order to be sure.

Raphael resigned himself to investigating the falsehoods; or so he hoped. He ported to near the bunker. Despite his powers he couldn’t port into the bunker. He had only managed to port Crowley inside because Crowley already had the ability. He didn’t even want to contemplate how Crowley would have already been able to do that.

If Crowley _was_ responsible for bringing a cambion into this world he would have to kill him. There was no way he could allow the pseudo-demon to live if the result was a cambion walking the earth. 

-

Jo felt the danger before she ever realized what it was. She glanced around trying to find the threat. Finally her eyes settled on a dark haired man. Rather than flee she wrapped herself in her energy as the dream man had instructed and waited. She could feel the energy radiating from him as the man made his way over.

“Cambion,” the man stated.

“What’s that,” Jo asked.

“You,” he growled.

“My name is Mary Jo,” she stated succinctly. 

“It is not your name I worry over. It is your powers.”

“Powers?” Jo asked confused.

Before he could reply to her he felt the tug of someone summoning him away. He tried to resist but the pull was too strong. Very few people could force an Archangel to appear when they didn’t want to. He was left with the question of who was summoning him; for a while.

“Raphael,” his Father stated.

“Father,” Raphael replied, eyes wide. Finally he remembered to bow.

“You will leave the young Winchester alone.”

“She is a cambion,” he replied.

“I know this.”

“Her powers-”

“I know this also,” his father interrupted.

“But Father-”

“I do believe I have made my wishes clear.”

“Why, Father?”

“Because it is what I wish,” his father answered cryptically.

“I do not understand,” Raphael stated.

“She is needed,” his father answered.

“But she’s cambion,” Raphael reiterated.

“I know this,” his father repeated.

“But how can the world-”

“It should be enough I say that it is needed, should it not?”

“I don’t understand.”

“It is not your place to understand. It is your place to obey.”

“Yes Father,” Raphael replied.

“She is needed as well as her brother.”

“Will he be a cambion?”

“That also is not your concern,” his father admonished.

“Yes Father,” Raphael stated with a slight bow.

“You do to not truly understand why I created the humans, do you?”

“No Father.”

“One day, hopefully, you will learn.”

“Yes Father.”

“You will protect her until she is able to protect herself,” his father demanded.

“Yes Father,” Raphael acquiesced. 

His Father shook His head. “You will understand one day Raphael.”

“Father?”

“You would ask why I would punish your brother for his convictions and intercede on your behalf.”

“I would.”

“That was his lesson, this is yours.”

-

“What do you mean by he felt like me?” Castiel asked. 

“The dream man calls it Grace,” Jo told him.

Castiel caught Dean’s eye and the two shared a look. There was no way she had come up with that word on her own. The ‘dream man’ had to be real and know about angels. Even Castiel couldn’t enter the bunker if Sam hadn’t changed the warding. The fact that this other person could enter was highly disturbing news.

“Does this ‘dream man’ feel the same?” he asked, turning back to Jo.

“Not really,” she answered shrugging.

“What do you mean, not really?” Dean asked.

“He felt a little like uncle Cass but different. I’m not sure if it’s Grace or not. I’m gonna go get food for da now,” Jo told them as she took off for the kitchen.

“We have to tell Sam,” Dean said.

Castiel waved a hand distractedly as he contemplated what everything meant.


	12. Chapter 12

“Sam,” Uphir stated.

Sam turned to face the demon.

“I understand you were the one that helped with the first birthing ceremony.”

“Yes,” Sam said slowly.

“Then Crowley must have explained it in detail to you.”

“Yes,” he repeated slowly again.

“You are aware only one person is allowed in the room while the demon is having the child?”

“Crowley _is not_ a demon,” Sam stated adamantly.

“Understood, but the ceremony will be the same as if he were one.”

“I’ll be there no matter what,” Sam insisted.

“You cannot. Or, if you are I cannot,” Uphir stated.

“You have to be there to heal him,” Sam admonished.

“Then you cannot be there,” Uphir insisted.

“The fuck I won’t be there,” Sam growled.

“Then I cannot,” Uphir informed him.

“You have to be,” Sam argued.

“Then you must not be there,” Uphir repeated.

“Why is it that only one person can be there?”

“Because that’s how the magic works. It attaches to everyone present. Any more than one other person in the room and it becomes too weak to assist enough. You will lose the child and, almost certainly, the demon as well.”

“Can’t you just… I don’t know, boost the magic somehow?”

“The energy supplied is gathered from both demons present and the child. The magic is strengthened by demonic energy. As I am a demon and you are not my presence will boost it more so than yours. There is no other way to boost the magic aside from finding a stronger demon.”

“He made it through the last time. With you there maybe it’ll be enough for me to be there as well.”

“It only gets more difficult with additional pregnancies. This birthing ceremony will be more difficult for him than the last. I am tasked with keeping him alive. Adding a third person would needlessly endanger his life.”

“If for _any_ reason he doesn’t make it-”

“It will be because the child is in danger and I must focus on it. He did decree the child’s life before his own,” Uphir reminded Sam.

“You had better do everything in your power to keep him alive as well,” Sam demanded.

“If Crowley does not survive as well as the child then my contract is void. It is in my best interest to do my best to save him.”

In his worry over Crowley Sam had completely forgotten about that. The contract stipulated that both Crowley and the baby had to come out of this alive. While the thought didn’t soothe him completely it did help alleviate some of his worry.

“Sam,” Uphir called, breaking into Sam’s thoughts.

“As you might have noticed whenever Crowley is in too much pain you also feel some of the effects. You were probably able to feel a lot of what he was feeling when it was time for Jo to be born as well. When you assisted him the first time that magic would have protected you from a lot of the discomfort to allow you to be able to assist him.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“As you will not be assisting him this time you will not be afforded the same benefits. If you do not object I would like to leave you with some medicine to help with the pain.”

“Demons use medicines?”

“Not generally. Common medicines do not work on demons. However, I have managed to concoct a few that can help somewhat.”

“So you want me to take medicine you specifically created for demons?”

“Not in particular, no. Which is why that is not what I am suggesting. I also managed to acquire a few ‘human’ medications. I have no idea how much pain you will feel without the protection from the magic. I would rather leave you the medicine and you not use it than answer to Crowley as to why I _let_ his mate to suffer. 

I’ve done a fair amount of research into human physiology and pharmacology during my time as a demon. Since I’ve been here I’ve brushed up on new medicines, specifically pain medications. I wish to ensure that you make it through this with as little pain as possible. To that end I have created several different types of these pain medications. I have also discussed the side effects of them with your brother. He in charge of deciding which will be the best to use if they are necessary.”

“What the hell? You went behind my about this and discussed it with Dean?” Sam asked angrily.

“I felt and still feel he will be the most sensible one at the time.”

“Whatever,” Sam muttered. “Just remember, if anything happens to-”

“Yes, yes,” Uphir replied, interrupting Sam. “I assure you, if anything happens to either Crowley or the child you will be the least of my concerns. What the hellhounds would do to me will be far worse than anything you could hope to inflict.”

-

Something was wrong. Ears perked for any out of the ordinary noise it turned its head side to side trying to find the danger. Cocking its head it realized it wasn’t so much a sound that had drawn its attention as a smell. The air smelled wrong. Cautiously it stood and sniffed the air. It recognized the scent immediately. Pain. Under the smell of pain was a scent it knew well; the scent of its former charge.

It rushed to the room where its former charge slept with his mate. Luckily the door was already open. Without a specific job it couldn’t interact much with the material world. It rushed into the room and sniffed at its former charge. The smell of pain was definitely coming from him and the pain was fixing to get worse. The mate wasn’t in the room. It could track down the mate but the mate wouldn’t be able to see it. The pup was a better alternative. She was always able to see them. Rushing back out the door it sniffed the air searching for its former charge’s pup. 

-

_“Daddy!”_ Jo yelled from somewhere beyond the kitchen.

“Jo?” Sam called back, standing.

Jo rushed into the kitchen and ran up to him. Grabbing onto his arm Jo tugged a few times. “It’s da. You gotta come now!”

He didn’t wait for an explanation. Without a word Sam scooped Jo up into his arms. Rushing out of the kitchen he ran up the stairs and towards the bedroom, Dean following close behind. As he reached the top of stairs a sharp pain shot through his abdomen and he stumbled slightly. Gripping Jo tightly he placed a hand behind her head trying his best to protect her in case he fell. He probably would have fallen if Dean hadn’t grabbed onto his shoulders and steadied him. 

“Crowley?” Dean asked anxiously.

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed breathing harshly trying to ignore the pain.

“Give me Jo,” Dean demanded.

Sam didn’t argue. If he fell he could end up hurting her. Transferring Jo to Dean’s arms Sam began making his way to his bedroom yet again. As they reached the bedroom Sam threw open the door. Crowley lay on the bed, curled in on himself, a pained look on his face. Sam turned to look back over his shoulder. “Dean, go get Uphir!” Without a word Dean was gone and Sam bent back to the task of comforting Crowley. “It’s time isn’t it?” Sam asked.

Crowley nodded feebly. “Yeah,” Crowley whispered. 

“It’s too early,” Sam argued.

“It’s still happening,” Crowley stated in a resigned voice. “Sam, if it’s a boy-” Crowley broke off and hissed in pain. Sam winced as he felt the same pains reverberating through his body as well. 

“If it’s a boy,” Crowley continued.

“I want to name it after you,” Sam blurted out.

Surprisingly an amused smile formed on Crowley’s face. “No,” Crowley disagreed. A small snicker escaped Crowley and Sam frowned.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“No one should be stuck with a name like my given one,” Crowley replied.

“What is it?”

“Fergus,” Crowley answered still smiling slightly. “No. I want you to use Robert if it’s a boy,” Crowley informed him.

“Robert?” Sam questioned.

“After your Bobby Singer,” Crowley explained.

“Whatever you want,” Sam agreed instantly. “But you’ll be here to name-” Sam stopped short as Crowley uttered a quiet pained cry. Within seconds an answering wave of pain shot through Sam’s abdomen as well. A hand lightly rested on his shoulder. Glancing up Sam spied both Uphir and Castiel standing next to him. It was the demon’s hand that rested on his shoulder.

“If it’s a girl, Jessica Ellen,” Crowley panted.

“It’s time,” Uphir stated. “You must leave to give your mate his best chance.”

Sam nodded still panting in pain. “If it’s a girl…” 

“Jessica Ellen. Yes,” Uphir replied.

He understood that he needed to vacate to help ensure Crowley had the best chance of survival but he couldn’t stand.

“Castiel,” Uphir murmured quietly, his eyes not leaving Sam’s, “could we impose upon you for your assistance?”

Castiel turned to Sam as if seeking confirmation. Sam nodded once. Before he understood what was happening Sam felt a slight jerk and vision shifted. He was no longer in the same room as Crowley. Currently he was in the library of the bunker.

“Crowley?” Sam asked.

“Will be fine,” Cass stated. “If he’s not the demon will have more to worry about than just hell,” Cass growled.

Sam opened his mouth to reply but doubled over in pain instead.

-

“Sh,” Uphir whispered. “Relax, demon.”

“Name,” Crowley muttered. “If it’s a boy-”

“Yes Robert. If it’s a girl Jessica Ellen. Yes, yes.”

“I’m not going to survive this,” Crowley stated bluntly.

“You will if I have to-”

“No, listen.” When Uphir remained silent Crowley continued. “I release you from that part of your contract. Summon it and I’ll amend it.”

“My contract is with your daughter,” Uphir declared.

“No,” Crowley disagreed. “I was the one that signed it.”

The demon seemed to consider this. “True,” he murmured. With a snap Uphir summoned the contract into his hand. Without a word he handed it over to Crowley. Crowley read through it. “Pen?” Crowley asked with a glance to Uphir. Uphir snapped and a quill appeared in his hand. Crowley amended the contract and initialed it. Handing it to the demon Crowley tried to wait patiently, the pains forcing him to wince.

“I am unsure about this,” Uphir said skeptically. 

“Your contract is with me. I am allowed to alter it as I see fit if you agree,” Crowley informed him.

“If your mate-”

Uphir stopped speaking as Crowley cried out in pain. “Uh, hurts,” Crowley groaned.

“Relax. I will fix it.”

“No! Initial the contract!”

“But if your mate-”

“I don't care! Fix the contract!”

Uphir initialized the contract. “I have fixed the contract.”

“You know what I want to name the baby?”

“Yes,” Uphir acknowledged. “Lay back and relax as much as possible,” Uphir ordered.

-

“Sam?” Cass asked.

Doubling over in pain Sam dropped onto the nearest chair and curled up on himself.

“Sam?” Dean questioned instantly.

Sam waved his brother away. “I’ll be fine. It’s Crowley I’m-” Sam stopped short and hissed in pain. 

“Sam?” Dean growled. 

Sam shook his head. “It’s not me, it’s Crowley. Dean? Where is Jo?”

“I’m right here daddy.” Climbing into his lap Jo circled her arms around him and snuggled against him. “Everything will be fine daddy.”

Sam nodded absently and wrapped one arm around his daughter. “Dean-.” Sam broke off to growl in pain.

“Sammy?” Dean asked anxiously.

“Pills?”

“Yeah,” Dean acknowledged. “They’re in my room. Give me a sec and I’ll get them.”

-

“Uphir?”

“No, I will save you _and_ the child,” Uphir insisted.

“No listen. You can’t save us both.”

“I can try,” the demon argued.

“Remember, if you have to choose-” 

“I will not give up on saving you as well.”

“‘S fine,” Crowley murmured. “Contract changed.”

“It has nothing to do with the contract. You’re not dying if I can help it. Your children and your mate need you. Now lay back and let me do my job.”

Crowley laid his head back onto the pillow and tried to relax as much as possible. Suddenly his head shot up again. Reaching out he gripped Uphir’s arm. “Sam! Without being here Sam will not be spared the pain!”

Reaching down Uphir placed a hand on top of Crowley’s. “I have taken steps to ensure he doesn’t suffer the full effect. His brother will be keeping an eye on him. If nothing else the angel will be there as well. Now try to relax.”

Laying back against the pillow Crowley winced again as pain shot through him. Despite what the demon said there was no way he was going to survive this. He had almost died after the first time and it only got more difficult after each time. 

“Keep an eye on Sam for me,” Crowley said quietly. “After…” 

“Hush,” Uphir ordered. He started to begin the ceremony but before he could there was a growling from beyond the door. He gave serious thought to ignoring the sound instead of opening the door to let the beast into the room. 

“Better let it in,” Crowley stated tiredly when Uphir made no move to open the door. “It’s not going to go anywhere and it’ll just get angry if you don’t."

Sighing heavily Uphir moved to the door and opened it. The hellhound padded into the room and over to the bed. Circling around to the other side of the room the hellhound sat next to the bed and cocked it’s head towards Uphir. Shaking his head Uphir closed the door and made his way back to Crowley.

-

“How many have you given him already,” Castiel asked as he eyed the bottle.

“Two. Sam’s never had much of a tolerance for them though. I was hesitant to give him the second one but the first one didn’t seem to be helping much.”

Castiel nodded silently as he processed this. Turning his head he eyed Sam who was currently curled up in a chair on the other side of the room. Jo sat in Sam’s lap snuggled against his chest with her arms wrapped around him. Eyes closed Sam let out a soft whimper and shifted slightly. 

“Is there anything you can do?” Dean asked.

“I might be able to put him to sleep but that’s about it until everything’s over. With them bonded to each other if I tried anything else it could be detrimental to Crowley’s health.”

-

“It’s long past how long it took last time,” Dean growled. “Something has to be wrong.”

Sam whimpered slightly and shifted in the chair yet again. As Sam’s tossing had increased Jo had moved to sit on the floor next to the chair. At the new shift she turned and eyed Dean. The look in her eyes made it plain she wanted him to do something. Dean turned back to Cass. 

“The demon did say that it takes longer with each time,” Cass stated still eying Sam.

“He also said it gets more dangerous as well,” Dean growled. “If anything happens to Crowley-”

Dean stopped short as Sam cried out in pain.

“Sam?” Dean shouted making his way over.

“Hurts,” Sam whimpered.

Dean eyed the bottle of pills he was still holding before turning to Cass. “Can you put him to sleep? I’d rather not give him anymore just yet.”

Cass nodded and reached out to touch Sam’s forehead. Sam’s hand shot out and grabbed the arm before Cass could touch him. “No. Want to be awake.”

“I can’t do anything to lessen the pain,” Cass told him. 

Sam shook his head. “Need to feel it. Only way I know Crowley’s alive,” Sam grit out through clenched teeth. Opening his eyes he watched Cass carefully. When Cass finally nodded Sam released him and wrapped his arm around himself again. 

For several hours nothing changed. Sam continued to groan in pain, Jo continued sitting next to him, Cass continued watching Sam and Dean paced. It was well past how long it had taken the last time and Dean’s anxiety grew with each passing second. Suddenly Sam stood and shouted “No!” startling Dean. Before he could even ask what happened Sam was rushing out of the room and up the stairs.

-

Pulling on every bit of healing knowledge he had Uphir desperately tried to stop Crowley from slipping away. The hellhound stood on the other side of the bed growling at him while Uphir worked. The door burst open and Sam raced into the room followed by Dean and the angel. Uphir held a hand up to stop the former demon’s mate.

“Get him out of here!” Uphir shouted.

“He’s dying!” Sam told him unnecessarily. 

“And there’s no chance for me to save him if you don’t leave!”

“Sam,” Castiel interrupted. 

“Crowley!” Sam yelled.

“Get him out!” Uphir shouted.

“Save him!” Sam yelled.

“I can’t with you here sapping the energy! Get! Out!” Uphir yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me or I can't write the next chapter! Please! *Insert lots of begging here* I refer you to the tags and pray that when you throw things they won't be that heavy. Please?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N Please note: God pronouns capitalized. Chuck pronouns not. As he was pretending to be Chuck he did consider himself human, not God.*

Blinking rapidly Crowley tried to figure out what happened. The last thing he remembered was being in excruciating pain lying on the bed in his bedroom. Everything was bright white and had a vague sense of familiarity. Turning, he jumped when he saw someone standing behind him. 

“Hello again, Fergus,” the other man greeted. 

“Do I know you?” Crowley asked.

“We have met once before, but that’s not really important.”

“Where are we?”

The man shrugged. “Nowhere and everywhere.”

Crowley frowned at that answer. “Fine. Don’t answer. Whatever you’ve done undo it and send me back,” he insisted. “I promise you that you don’t want to face my family if-”

“I fully intend to send you back. Trust me though, now isn’t the best time for that.”

“If you don’t send me back-”

“I told you, I intend to,” the man replied waving a hand dismissively. “I have no intentions of causing your husband or daughter more distress than necessary.”

“How do you know about my daughter?” Crowley demanded.

Surprisingly, the man smiled. “I know much but that’s also not really important right now.”

“That’s where I know you from! After I killed…”

“Yes, enough about that though,” the man growled angrily.

“You! You’re Jo’s dream man!”

“Yes, guilty. That’s also not important.”

“The hell it’s not! If you’re able to infiltrate the bunker-”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. It’s warded against pretty much everything else. It’s almost impossible to ward against me. There really isn’t much time, you need to listen to me.”

“Why should I?” Crowley argued.

“Because I want your children to grow up with both parents. In fact it’s important to me that it happens.”

“Who are you?” Crowley demanded.

“Is it not enough that I’m the one that is going to save your life?”

“Not if you’re spending time with my daughter!”

“And _that_ is why I need them to grow up with both of you. That passion and conviction,” the man stated with a broad smile.

“What?” Crowley blinked confused.

“Never mind. What’s important is that in order to ensure your children have both parents we’re going to have to change something. I can’t risk you dying needlessly.”

Crowley backed away several steps.

“Really?” the man questioned. “I’m literally here solely to save your life and you don’t trust me?”

“Yeah? Well Lucifer wanted me alive too so he could torture me.”

At them mention of Lucifer’s name the man’s jaw clenched and his muscles tensed. “Yes, well I’m not him,” the man snapped. “Now enough about him and back to more important things.”

“Like what?” Crowley asked suspiciously.

“Like ensuring you don’t have any more children.”

“If you do anything to hurt-”

“I assure you I have no intentions of harming your children, however if you are allowed to have any more you will die.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because without help you’d be dead this time,” the man answered with a slight shrug.

“If I’m dead,” Crowley began slowly.

“Mostly,” the man interrupted. “Not completely dead, not yet.”

“And you can keep that from happening?”

“It’s one of the two things I’m here for.”

“And the second thing?”

“I told you, to ensure you don’t have any other children.”

“Just how do you propose to do that?” Crowley asked suspiciously.

“It’s a simple matter of altering your DNA slightly so any demonic coding left no longer manifests in a way that allows it to happen. I’d explain it thoroughly but there’s not really enough time and you wouldn’t understand. What you do need to know is the adjustment might cause it to manifest in another form.”

“Another form?”

“Nothing major I assure you. Just don’t be surprised if your bond with Sam is a little stronger or you pick up on his thoughts or feelings a little more clearly. It might a touch wonky at first but it should level out soon. I think it might be just about time,” the man said, tilting his head slightly as if listening to something. Frowning, Crowley glanced around but didn’t see anything. He turned back just in time to see the other man press a hand to his chest. Before Crowley could react the white brightened and became blinding.

-

Blinking repeatedly Crowley tried to understand what was happening. He could hear a baby crying. The baby needed him. He had to get up, he needed to check on his baby.

“I said out!” someone yelled.

Crowley winced at the noise and hissed in pain. Suddenly hands were gripping his arms. From across the room he heard someone shout his name. He knew that voice. The person holding his arms bent until they were face to face.

“Don’t move,” the person insisted. 

“Baby,” Crowley muttered still struggling to sit up.

“Sam, leave! Dean, get your brother out of here. Castiel grab the baby. Damn it Crowley stop moving.”

“Baby,” Crowley muttered again.

“You need to lie still, I’m not done healing you. Castiel, the baby, now!”

Someone moved past the bed and the sound of the baby crying ended abruptly.

-

“Damn it Dean, let me go!” Sam yelled. 

“Not until you calm down.”

“I have to check on Crowley!”

“You know he’s alive. Whatever happened earlier he’s alive now. Settle down and let Uphir finish.”

All of a sudden Cass ported next to them “Sam?” Cass asked.

“Where’s the baby?” Sam asked immediately.

“I left him with Jo. Would you like to meet your son?”

Sam hesitated, torn between wanting to check on Crowley and wanting to hold their newest child. Finally he nodded. “Yeah.”

-

Groggily Crowley struggled to open his eyes. Damn he was tired, and sore he finally realized. Something nagged at his thoughts. Blinking slowly a few times Crowley opened his eyes and skimmed the room. He stopped when he found Sam sitting on a chair on the other side of the room holding their baby.

“The baby?” Crowley asked quietly.

“Crowley?” Sam asked, looking up instantly.

“The baby?” Crowley repeated, terrified the baby hadn’t survived. 

“He’s fine baby, it’s you we were worried about. We actually lost you for a while. We’re still not sure how you pulled through. How do you feel?”

“Let me hold him, Sam. Please.”

“Scoot over baby.”

Crowley slid sideways slightly to make room as Sam got into the bed and sat back against the headboard. Wincing slightly Crowley sat up and leaned back against the headboard as well. Carefully Sam transferred the baby to Crowley. Looking down Crowley laid eyes on his son for the first time.

“Robert,” he whispered.

“Robert Steven, in honor of Bobby just as you asked,” Sam confirmed.

He was suddenly filled with several emotions none of which made any sense. A thought flashed through his mind almost like a forgotten memory. Crowley turned to face Sam. “Sam,” Crowley said slowly. “How are you feeling right now?”

“Mostly happy,” Sam answered. “Why do you ask?”

“Do you feel… anxious? Relieved? Maybe a little apprehensive?”

Sam frowned. “How do you know that?”

“I thought it was a dream,” Crowley mused. 

“Crowley?” Sam asked sounding concerned.

“I think… I think I met Jo’s dream man.”

“He’s real? What was he like? Is Jo safe with him?”

“I think so. I don’t know, there was something about him. I don’t think he wants to hurt any of us. He did something to me.”

The apprehension he felt from Sam spiked and Crowley put a hand on Sam’s arm. “I’m fine, love. I can’t remember it all but I think he was trying to help.”

“And that help allowed you to know what I’m feeling?”

“I think so,” Crowley replied. “It’s still pretty hazy but I’m pretty sure he was only trying to help.”

“You’re sure Jo’s safe with him?”

“There is something about him I trust. I can’t quite put a finger why but I don’t think we have anything to fear from him.” Crowley glanced down to his son. “He’s perfect,” Crowley whispered.

-

As Sam went to take a plate of food to his husband he caught Crowley unsteadily making his way down the stairs on his own. With a firm grip on the handrail Crowley continued making slow progress. Scowling Sam moved the plate to his left hand as he made his way towards the staircase. Crowley spoke without even looking in his direction.

“I’m not an invalid. I can still walk, you know. You can stop scowling now.”

“I never said you couldn’t walk,” Sam muttered. 

“You don’t have to,” Crowley snarked. “I can feel your frustration from here.”

Making his way up the stairs Sam took Crowley’s elbow to help steady him. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to agitate you but you can’t honestly expect me to not to feel frustrated.”

“I know. I think it’s mostly because I don’t get everything all the time. If it was more steady I might not get so annoyed with it,” Crowley grumped.

“You said he told you it might be a little off initially,” Sam said soothingly as they finally hit the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sam bit back a curse as he shot a glance first to the door then back to Crowley.

“Answer it,” Crowley sighed. “I can make it from here.”

“You sure?” Sam asked.

“It’s only the stairs I have issues with Sam. I’m slow but I can still walk.”

Pressing his lips together he let go of Crowley’s elbow. He handed the plate to Crowley before making his way to the door. There was another knock just as he reached the door and Sam sighed as he opened it. He was caught off guard when he came face to face with the angel Raphael.

“What the hell do you want?” Sam blurted out.

The angel cocked an eyebrow slightly. “Not usually the greeting I get normally.”

“The first time you showed up was to send my husband to hell to fight Lucifer. The last time you were here you altered my husband’s memories,” Sam growled.

“At his request, I might remind you,” Raphael replied smoothly.

Before Sam could reply Cass ported into the foyer just next to him. Raising an arm Cass moved Sam back and placed himself between Sam and Raphael. “What are you doing here?” Cass asked harshly.

“What the hell, Cass?” Sam demanded.

“I put a protection around the bunker to alert me if any angel or demon came too close to the bunker. Either one would feel justified in killing a cambion. When Raphael arrived I sensed his presence. So again, what are you doing here?”

“I came to officially announce myself as guardian to the youngest two Winchesters,” Raphael replied.

“I’m the guardian to the Winchester family,” Cass argued.

“Indeed,” Raphael agreed. “However I have been drafted by our Father to assist in guarding the children.”

Castiel stiffened slightly. “What proof do you have of this?”

“You could always ask Father.”

“And leave them unprotected the entire time I was gone?”

“I could allow you access to my memories,” Raphael stated blandly.

“You could have altered them or created false ones,” Castiel shot back.

Raphael shrugged. “You could try taking my word on the matter.”

“And allow you free passage inside to possibly murder one of my charges?”

_“Crowley?”_

Uphir’s voice cut into the conversation and Sam glanced to the Archangel. Doing some quick thinking about what any result of them meeting would be Sam found he didn’t much like any of the possible outcomes. He couldn’t see any of them ending well. Cursing mentally Sam turned to leave trying to stop the demon before they had to worry about it. He was half way through the foyer when Crowley entered. 

“So who was at-” Crowley stopped short when he finally noticed Raphael.

Sam froze as Crowley stopped short. Crowley frowned and blinked several times as if he didn’t trust his own eyes. Sam held his breath waiting to see how Crowley would react before taking any actions of his own. In the few seconds they stood there Uphir entered from the other side. 

“Crowley?” Uphir questioned from behind Sam.

_‘Fuck,’_ Sam cursed mentally. Spinning on his heels Sam turned to the demon. “Out,” he shouted to the demon but it was too late.

“Demon,” Raphael hissed from the doorway.

There was a bright flash of light and a flurry of noise before Sam had finished turning back to the door. By the time he managed both Cass and Raphael were gone. Satisfied that the Archangel no longer posed a threat to Uphir, Sam turned to Crowley. Crowley still stood frozen in the same spot, unmoving.

“Baby?” Sam asked cautiously.

Finally Crowley turned to face him. “He, they…” Shaking his head Crowley seemed to collect himself before beginning again. “Raphael started to attack Uphir and Castiel moved to stop him. While they were fighting with each other they disappeared.”

-

“Really?” an exasperated voice asked from behind them.

Castiel and Raphael froze at the same time. Slowly, almost in sync with each other, both turned to face the speaker. The second Castiel recognized who it was he knelt, Raphael followed suit half a second later. 

“Father,” Castiel acknowledged.

“I suppose I should have expected this,” their Father sighed. “Castiel, your dedication is admirable but Raphael was telling the truth. I did ask him to help you guard the Winchester children. Raphael, Castiel has been their guardian since the beginning of the bloodline. You should have trusted his judgement in those he allows near them.

Because of their future the children will need added protection and guidance. I chose Raphael to assist you with that. And yes Raphael, the demon in the bunker is to be protected for now. Were it not for his assistance neither parent nor child would have survived. You two will have to learn how to work together. Is this understood?”

“Yes Father,” both replied at the same time.

“I trust that if I send you back we will have no further outbursts?”

“No Father,” both answered at the same time.

-

Sitting down on the couch Sam handed the plate to Crowley and loosely rested an arm around his shoulders. Crowley leaned against Sam. Resting his head on Sam’s shoulder Crowley picked up one of the blackberries and popped it into his mouth. 

“Good?” Sam asked.

“Mm,” Crowley hummed.

“Kiss,” Sam asked, leaning down a little.

Crowley hummed agreeably and leaned to kiss Sam.

“Touching,” a bored sounding voice stated.

At the sudden sound of the Archangel’s voice Crowley jumped accidentally clocking his head against Sam’s head. “Fu-” He bit off the involuntary curse as quick as possible, instinctively eying the room for his daughter. When he didn’t spy her anywhere he turned back to the new arrivals. “What are you doing here?”

“Not quite the warm reception I was hoping for,” Raphael stated evenly.

Castiel glared at Raphael briefly before turning to Crowley. “Are you injured?”

“No,” Crowley growled. “And he still didn’t answer my question.”

Before anyone could speak again events rapid began to spiral out of control. Raphael stiffened slightly before disappearing. Seconds later there was a loud crash from somewhere upstairs. Suddenly Uphir blinked into the living area. Without a word he rushed to the couch, placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, and they were both gone. Crowley heard his baby start crying from upstairs where Dean was watching him.

“What the bloody hell?” Crowley growled as he stood.

“Stay here,” Castiel told him before porting out of the room.

“Like bloody fuck I’m staying here,” Crowley snarled making his way to the stairs.

-

Sensing the presence of a hellhound in the bunker Raphael instantly ported to the room where he felt it. The cambion sat on a couch watching television either oblivious of the hellhound or the danger it posed. The second he ported into the room the cambion sensed his arrival. Drawing on his Grace he prepared to smite the beast when the cambion hit him with blast of her own energy knocking him back against the wall.

-

In efforts to give Sam and Crowley some alone time Dean lay in his room surfing the computer. Robbie lay on the bed next to him napping. When there was a loud noise from down the hall Dean jumped, startled and Robbie woke up crying. Scooping Robbie up in his left arm Dean reached under his pillow and snagged the forty-five. As he made his way down the hall he heard noise coming from the media room. 

-

Castiel ported into the media room and took in the scene. Sam was arguing with Raphael. Jo was sitting near the door next to an injured hellhound still attempting to struggle to it’s feet. She was flanked by two other growling and enraged hellhounds. Uphir was standing against the the farthest wall as far as he could get from everyone in the room. As Castiel was taking in everything Dean rushed into the room with a gun in one hand and the baby in his other.

“I’ve got this. Get to Crowley,” Castiel told him.

With a nod Dean was gone. The last thing this room needed was more aggression, a gun, and a baby. Porting over to Raphael, Castiel gripped his arm and ported the two of them to the library. When they arrived Raphael started to shove him away.

“Stop,” Castiel ordered.

“You seriously allow hellhounds around your charges?” Raphael growled.

“They view Crowley as their master. They pose no threat to him or his family.”

“How are they even here?” Raphael demanded.

“Mary brought them on accident,” Castiel told him.

“Mary?”

“Mary Jo,” Castiel clarified.

“If she can bring creatures like them through on accident then what do think she can do on purpose?”

“It was when she was just acquiring her powers. She didn’t know how to control them then. Besides, it’s not about what she’s capable of, it’s about what kind of person she is,” Castiel argued. 

“I’m beginning to see why they need extra protection,” Raphael shot back. “Demons? Hellhounds? How are your charges even still alive?” Raphael snarled.

Castiel fought against the incredible urge to attack Raphael. 

-

“Damn it Crowley,” Dean growled as he spied Crowley halfway up the stairs.

“Give me Robert,” Crowley insisted.

“Not while you’re on the stairs I’m not. Come on, I’ll help you down first.”

“No, I need to check on Jo,” Crowley insisted.

“Jo has Sam, Uphir, Cass and three hellhounds to protect her. She’ll be fine Crowley.”

“What’s going on? Tell me or I’m not going back down!”

“Not sure exactly since I didn’t stay. I think-”

Suddenly a loud noise reverberated up to them from the ground floor.

“Son of a bitch! Now what!” Dean snapped.

“Give me Robert,” Crowley insisted.

“Fine, sit down,” Dean demanded. 

-

After transferring Robbie to Crowley Dean made his way downstairs. It wasn’t hard to figure out where to go. All he had to was follow his ears. He ended up in what had been their library and stared in shock at the carnage. Stepping forward he had every intention of telling off the two angels. Before that could happen he found himself frozen in place. Looking around he realized everyone else was in the room as well as one new person.

“Chuck?” Sam asked.

Raphael gave a loud scoff and the man they knew as Chuck gave a small shrug.

“You’re the person I talked to when I was unconscious,” Crowley accused.

“It’s the dream man,” Jo announced. “See, told you he was real.”

“You’re Jo’s dream man? You sneak in here and visit with our daughter behind our backs?” Sam asked, voice raising as he continued.

“You really have no idea who you’re talking to, do you?” Raphael asked.

Dean didn’t much care for the tone he was using. “Obviously not so why don’t you clue us in, Feathers?” Dean snarked.

“He’s God, Dean,” Castiel said quietly.

“Wait a minute. God?” Dean asked. “As in a god or the God?”

“The God,” Raphael answered.

“Yes,” Chuck cut in. “As in God the _Father of angels,_ ” Chuck stressed while giving the two angels in the room a stern look.

“You’re not going to hurt Mr. Uphir or my da are you?” Jo asked.

“Of course not, little one.” Jo scowled and Chuck winced slightly. “Sorry about that. I told you I forget things sometimes.”

“I forgive you,” Jo told him sincerely.

“Thank you,” Chuck said smiling.

Watching the scene Dean couldn’t help but snicker at his niece forgiving God.

“Now, on to business.” Chuck slowly scanned the room. His eyes stopped on the two angels. “You two,” he said pointing a finger at them. “No talking unless I ask you a direct question.”

Cass nodded but Raphael opened his mouth. Dean waited to hear what the Archangel was going to say to that command. Raphael frowned as no sound emerged then closed his mouth and nodded as well. 

“Good,” Chuck stated with a nod.

“Mary Jo,-” Chuck stopped talking as Robbie began crying again.

“Sh,” Crowley whispered, rocking the baby. “Sh.”

Chuck moved over to stand in front of Crowley. “He’s merely hungry. May I?”

Crowley eyed him skeptically. “If you remember, I did tell you I have no intentions of causing your family undue stress or harm,” he said calmly.

Crowley seemed to consider this for a time. Finally he nodded once and shifted slightly to move Robbie a little closer to Chuck. Chuck reached out and ran a finger down Robbie’s left cheek. The baby stopped crying instantly.

“He, like your daughter, really did come out very nicely,” Chuck murmured softly. “As I was saying. It’s important that Mary Jo, like her brother, grow up with both parents. I sent you,” Chuck’s eyes momentarily shot a glare to Raphael before he continued, “to help keep them from harm. Castiel, I understand your initial distrust. However, I do believe I made myself eminently clear the last time we talked. Did I or did I not order no further outbursts?” Chuck scolded.

“Yes Father,” Raphael acknowledged.

“It was my fault,” Castiel stated. “I attacked him first.”

“I appreciate your willingness to accept the blame but I sincerely doubt your brother is entirely innocent in this matter.”

“He allows demons and hellhounds to roam freely around those you have ordered us to protect,” Raphael stated angrily.

Chuck crossed his arms. “I am aware of this.”

“But anyone of them could attack them.”

“Castiel has been guardian of the Winchester/Campbell bloodline since it’s inception. If his methods had displeased me I would have replaced him.”

“With respect, you can’t seriously expect me to allow demons to-”

“Excuse me,” Crowley interrupted. “I do believe you’re forgetting something. Until fairly recently I was little more than a demon.”

“But no longer,” Raphael argued.

Crowley sighed heavily. “Let’s try this another way. Your job is you're supposed to protect them, right?”

“Yes,” Raphael said slowly.

“How do you expect to keep her safe if she doesn’t even trust you? That ‘demon’ saved my life. That ‘demon’ helped ensure her brother would live. That ‘demon’ has done nothing but help since she’s known him. Right now Jo trusts that ‘demon’ more than she trusts you.”

Raphael turned to look over at Jo. Jo took a step sideways and reached a hand up to grab onto Sam’s shirt. Turning his head Raphael carefully eyed Uphir. The demon didn’t move, save to drop his own eyes to the ground.

“I see,” Raphael replied slowly.

“You hurt my puppy,” Jo said quietly.

“If it will allow me I’ll try to heal it,” Cass offered.

“I’ve already seen to the hound,” Chuck stated. “Mary Jo?”

“Yes?”

“I know it’s hard to believe right now but you _can_ trust him to have your best interest in mind and I _promise_ you he will not harm Uphir or your da.”

“He attacked my uncle Cass,” she grumped.

“I’m sure he’s very sorry about that,” Chuck said glaring over to Raphael.

Raphael sighed. “Yes, very sorry,” Raphael muttered. Chuck cleared his throat loudly and Raphael sighed again. “I shouldn’t have attacked without more information. Please accept my apology,” he managed a little more sincerely.

Jo huffed slightly and didn’t respond.

“Jo,” Sam murmured when she remained silent.

“Fine,” she grumbled. “‘Cept your apology,” she muttered.

“Good,” Chuck announced. “Now, if you two don’t start working together better I’m going to take both of you back to heaven for a little one-on-one time. Am I making myself completely clear?” he stressed. 

“Completely,” Castiel answered.

“Thoroughly,” Raphael replied.

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me…” With little more than a nod Chuck was gone and the library had been restored as if the damage had never occurred.

-

Complete quiet descended and it seemed no one was anxious to break it. Moving slowly Sam made his way over to Crowley and checked on Robbie. When he had satisfied himself their baby was fine he looked up to check on Crowley. Shaking his head Crowley made his way over to the couch and sat down. Sam sat down next to him. As if in unspoken agreement everyone began sitting down in various chairs. Since there weren’t many near each other some moved their chairs closer. Uphir walked nearby but didn’t sit. He moved just behind Crowley and remained standing.

“So,” Dean began questioningly but didn’t finish the thought.

“So you’re supposed to be protecting my family and you thought it was a good idea to attack first and ask questions later?” Sam asked eying Raphael angrily.

“I did apologize,” Raphael pointed out.

“You didn’t mean it though,” Jo shot back.

“Mary, is it,” Raphael asked. 

“No. That’s what my uncle Cass calls me. You call me Jo,” she insisted.

When Raphael stood the air around them seemed to crackle instantly. Jo tensed and Raphael stopped moving to inspected her carefully. Cass took one step forward and glared at the other angel. Looking between Castiel and Jo for a minute Raphael gave a slight nod to Cass and sat back down.

“I don’t think she’s ready to be friends with you right now,” Cass stated quietly.

“I might settle for not being incinerated,” Raphael mused quietly.

“Then I might suggest not attacking her ‘puppies’ again,” Cass offered.

Raphael gave a grudging nod of acceptance. “So… What now?”

“Now we find you a room,” Dean interjected. “After all that ‘fun’ I think we could all use some rest.”

Sam snuck a glance at Crowley and, almost as if the words were a suggestion, Crowley yawned. He gave Crowley’s arm a couple of soft pats. When Crowley glance up questioningly Sam gave a nod to Robbie. Nodding back Crowley let him take their baby. Eying Crowley Sam realized he probably wouldn’t be able to make it up the stairs even with help.

“Cass, can you give him a lift up to the room?” Sam asked. He knew he made the right call when Crowley didn’t even protest half-heartedly. Castiel made his way over to Crowley and silently placed a hand on his arm. In a breath they were gone.

“Come on Jo,” Dean coaxed. “Time for bed.”

“But I haven’t prayed with daddy yet,” Jo argued sleepily.

“You pray?” Raphael questioned.

“With daddy,” Jo asserted with a yawn of her own. 

“Come on sweetie,” Sam said tiredly. “Let’s go pray.”

-

The next morning Raphael, determined to gather more information on his charges, left his room in search of the others. As he got to Sam and Crowley’s room he knocked lightly. When there was no answer he headed for the stairs. Making it to the bottom he glanced left and found the demon but no one else in the living area. He turned right instead.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Uphir stated offhandedly.

Raphael stopped in his tracks and turned back to face the demon. “And why is that?”

“It’s never a good idea to visit the kitchen first thing in the morning,” Uphir told him.

“I’ll take my chances, demon.”

“If you’re going to be here for a while you might want to know that Sam and Crowley frown on that word being thrown around heedlessly.”

“That is what you are, why would I call you any less?”

Uphir shrugged. “Because your charges don’t appreciate it?”

Without a word Raphael turned and stalked towards the kitchen. No demon was going to dictate what he could or could not do. Through the archway he spied Sam sitting at the table with the cambion. Intent on talking with Sam Raphael strode through the archway only to stop short and snarl loudly as something scalding hot burned his arm. There was a loud crash and Dean cursed. Looking down Raphael spied a frying pan of eggs spilled over the floor.

“Damn it Raph!” Dean shouted.

“Not apposed to say that uncle Dee,” Jo chimed in.

“Sorry JoJo. I’ll put a quarter in your jar later.” He turned to face Raphael. “I have to make some more eggs right now,” Dean responded still glowering at the angel.

“No time,” Sam informed his brother. “By the time they’re done Jo would be late.”

“But daddy!” Jo dissented.

“No time sweetie, sorry.”

Dean began cleaning the eggs off the floor and Raphael backed away. He ran into something solid and then there was a loud squalling. Turning he realized he had run into Crowley carrying the newborn. Crowley shot him a glare before turning his attention to the baby.

“Mr. Person,” Jo cut in, tugging on his shirt. 

Raphael glanced down to her.

“You’re blocking my backpack,” she told him.

Turning he spied a backpack resting on the wall behind him. Before he could move out of the way he sensed a hellhound behind him. Moments later the hellhound brushed roughly past him almost knocking him off of his feet.

“Mister,” Jo repeated.

“Sh,” Crowley hushed the crying baby. With another glare at Raphael Crowley moved farther into the kitchen. 

“Hey!” Dean called.

Raphael glanced down to where Dean knelt still cleaning the eggs.

“Move it or lose it. You’re in the way.”

Raphael backed out of the kitchen carefully until he backed into something else. Whirling around he found he had ran into the demon. Raphael growled and a corner of the demon’s mouth quirked upward.

“I’ve never been one to say I told you so, but…” 

“Move it, demon,” Raphael growled, finally healing the burn on his arm.

-

In the days that followed his patience began to wear thin. The mundane, boring, and useless activity grated on his nerves. If anyone else had asked him to do this job he would have never have agreed to it. It wasn’t enough that he had to watch over a being that shouldn’t exist in the first place. He had to endure the helpful advice of a smug demon, several hellbeasts roaming the halls, Sam’s passive anger, Dean’s attitude and Crowley’s cautious avoidance. The girl, for the most part, left him alone. She did, however, exhibit an unhealthy fascination for the demon.

It wasn’t unusual to run into the girl and the demon deep in conversation. He had tried to listen through her mind but discovered that he couldn’t penetrate her defenses. Raphael found himself walking quietly trying to discover what they were discussing so intently. The demon or Jo always sensed him and stopped talking before he got close enough. 

“Hey Raph?” 

The Archangel jumped at the sound of Sam’s voice behind him. “Yes?” he answered quickly.

“What are you doing?”

“I was merely checking on one of my charges,” Raphael replied, evading the full truth.

“Spying is more like it,” Sam stated evenly, crossing his arms. 

“I merely wished to know what the demon had to say that was so important they couldn’t discuss it in front of others.”

“Nothing in particular,” Sam answered. “He’s helping her learn how to use and control her powers better. I’d have told you if you had bothered to ask.”

Raphael gave a brief nod. “I apologize. I am not used to being able to trust demons.”

“You don’t have to trust him,” Sam told Raphael. “You just have to trust me.”

“I will try to bear that in mind. Are you not worried he might use this information against your daughter?”

“No. He signed a contract. If he were to harm anyone here, her included, that would nullify the contract and he would be ganked or sent back to hell.”

“Who made the contract with him?” Raphael asked.

“Not your concern. Just know that I wouldn’t allow him to stay if I felt he posed a danger to my family. You, I’m still trying to determine how much I can trust. I understand Chuck believes we can trust you but I still have my reservations for now.”

Raphael gave another brief nod. “Understandable. You do have to understand my position though. Angels and demons, or hellhounds for that matter, have never precisely gotten along under the best of circumstances.”

“You’re just going to have to learn how to get along with Uphir and the hellhounds while you’re here,” Sam informed him.

“Understood.”

-

“Love?” Crowley said questioningly.

“Mm?” Sam hummed, not looking up from his research.

“It’s late, come to bed.”

“Just a second. I want to look up a few more things first.”

“Sam,” Crowley huffed.

“Almost done, baby. Just a little longer.”

“It can wait,” Crowley growled.

Frowning Sam turned and spotted Crowley laying on top of the covers wearing only a pair of boxers. Sam’s frown deepened at the sight. “I don’t know if we should yet,” Sam said cautiously. “Are you sure it would be a good idea to-”

“Sam Winchester, if you don’t get your ass in this bed right now you’re sleeping on the couch for a month,” Crowley threatened.

Sam grinned. “You wouldn’t follow through with that, I know you too well.”

Crossing his arms Crowley sulked. “I might now. You try going through the birthing ritual twice and see if that doesn’t change your mind about a few things.”

“Mm, I love you baby but your ‘might’ gives you away. Besides, you love me too much to make me sleep on the couch for that long.”

Crowley gave a huff and turned to glare at the wall.

Sam snickered. “Even Jo doesn’t throw as many temper tantrums as you,” Sam teased.

“I swear, if you don’t get in this bed right now-” Crowley stopped short as Robbie started to cry. Sighing heavily he started to get out of bed to check on his son.

“I’ve got it,” Sam told him. “You stay right there. I don’t want you to move from that bed until I get him back to sleep.” Sam stood and made his way over to the crib.

Picking up Robbie Sam checked and discovered he needed to be changed. Moving to the changing table Sam collected everything he would need and began changing the diaper. When he was done Robbie was no longer crying but he was still fussy. Glancing over his shoulder he looked back to Crowley. “I’m going to get a bottle. I think he might be hungry.”

Crowley made a shooing motion with his hands. Sam made his way out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. He had forgotten how little alone time he and Crowley got with a newborn. Sam had to remind himself Robbie would grow up too quickly and all too soon he would miss moments like these. As happy as he was that Jo not only could but wanted to handle most things on her own he still missed taking care of her. He snagged a bottle from the fridge and moved to the stove to heat it.

.

By the time Sam finished feeding Robbie and gotten him back to sleep it was almost five in the morning. Yawning he stood and placed the empty bottle in the sink. He would clean it tomorrow, right now he had to get some much needed sleep. At the top of the stairs he turned and headed for his room. Not surprisingly Crowley was fast asleep. Sam placed Robbie back in the crib and went to lay down. Crowley shifted slightly and rolled onto his other side as Sam slid into the bed. Draping an arm over Crowley Sam drifted off to sleep.

.

Sam groaned as a loud rapping sound filled his ears. Pulling his arm off of Crowley Sam grabbed the pillow and pulled it over his head. Whoever it was needed to stop. It was too early to get up yet. The knocking continued and Sam heard Robbie’s cries through the pillow. God, he was going to kill whoever had woken up his baby. The door opened as Sam shoved the pillow off of his head and Dean stuck his head inside.

“You’re running late,” Dean called into the room. “I’ve already gotten Jo up.”

Sam groaned. He had forgotten to set the alarm before going to sleep. He shoved the covers off of himself. “Did you have to wake up the baby?” Sam grumbled sleepily.

“Right,” Dean drawled. “You’re not driving this tired. I’ll make sure Jo gets to school, you get some more sleep,” Dean ordered.

Sam nodded sleepily and once again started to get out of the bed when Crowley placed a hand on his arm and stopped him.

“I can take care of Robbie if you like,” Crowley offered.

“Mm hm,” Sam hummed.

Crowley snickered. “Go back to sleep love.”

Sam tried to mumble a quick thank you but was unsure if he had even gotten the words out before he was asleep once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later...

_“Mary Jo, this is your last warning! If you don’t get up I’m coming back with a glass of ice water and dumping it on your head in five minutes,”_ her dad called from the hallway. 

Rolling over Jo snuggled under her blankets and muttered, “Mm, five more minutes.”

Before she could fall back to sleep there was a sharp tug on her blanket that pulled it off of her bed. 

“Hey!” she shouted as she sat up. “Give that back,” Jo grumped to the hellhound.

The hellhound merely retreated several more steps dragging the blanket with it.

“Okay, okay,” she huffed crossing her arms. “I’m getting up.”

-

“Is she up yet?” Crowley asked taking the bacon from Dean and placing some on four of the five plates. 

“Bacon is yuk da,” Robert informed him.

“That’s why I didn’t put any on your plate sweetie,” Crowley replied distractedly. “Sam?”

“If she’s not up in five I’m seriously going to dump ice water on her head,” Sam stated.

“I don’t blame her,” Dean said carefully setting five cups on the table. “I was about her age when I started skipping school.” Heading to the fridge he returned with apple juice, orange juice and milk. Dean poured the milk into one of the cups before returning it to the fridge. Sam placed the milk in front of Robbie while he finished fixing Robbie’s plate.

“If I find out she’s skipping classes,” Sam began.

“I’m right here dad,” Jo huffed. Sitting down at the table she snagged one of the cups and poured herself some of the apple juice.

“Still, if I find out that you skip classes-”

Jo rolled her eyes. “I’d never be able to skip any classes. If uncle Raphael didn’t tell you or da first one of the dogs would.”

“They have names you know,” Sam reminded her.

“Mm hm,” Jo hummed as she shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth.

“I swear she got her eating habits from you,” Sam complained to Dean.

“What’s wrong with that?” Dean asked shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“Are you really going to wear that shirt to school?” Crowley asked.

Sam glanced over to find his daughter wearing a V-neck Motorhead shirt. Swallowing her food Jo glanced down to her shirt. Shrugging she went back to eating.

“It’s the first day of school. Don’t you think you should wait a few days to alienate the other children?” 

Jo rolled her eyes again. “Motorhead’s a good band. I can’t help it if the other kids don’t have good taste in music,” she said with a shrug before going back to her food.

Crowley opened his mouth to say something but Sam put a hand on his shoulder. When Crowley looked up at him Sam shook his head. Leaning down Sam whispered, “Pick your battles baby. Let this one go.”

“Da?” Robbie asked.

“Yes?” Crowley answered.

“Do I get a doggie to follow me too?”

“Not today,” Sam answered. “Since it’s the first day uncle Raphael’s going with you.”

“Is he going to be invisible?”

“Yep,” Sam told him. “Remember, it’s for your safety so-”

“No telling people,” Robbie finished.

“I don’t see why anyone has to follow me,” Jo complained. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Mary Jo-” Crowley began, irritated. Sam cut him off before he could continue.

“It’s also to keep us from having to worry,” Sam stated patiently. “If too many people knew about you-”

“They’d try to hurt me. I know, I know,” Jo huffed.

Cass and Raphael picked that moment to enter the kitchen.

“Ready?” Cass asked.

“Yeah,” Jo said, snagging a piece of toast from Robbie’s plate as she stood.

“Hey!” Robbie protested.

Jo took a large bite and grinned at her brother before grabbing her backpack. Robbie pouted as Jo crammed the rest of the toast into her mouth before heading out of the kitchen.

“Here buddy,” Sam said, placing one of his pieces of toast on Robbie’s plate.

“Did uncle Dee do that to you when you were kids?” Robbie asked.

Sam glanced to Dean and they shared a look. Dean had actually gotten into all kinds of trouble making sure Sam had enough to eat when they’d been kids. Until now Sam didn’t think he had ever appreciated everything Dean had done for him when they were kids. Sam gave his brother a small smile and turned back to his son. “No, but we grew up a little different. Come on now, finish up. You have to leave soon or you’ll be late.”

-

After seeing Robbie out the door Sam went back to the kitchen to help clean. Dean was gathering everything and putting it next to the sink. Crowley was washing the dishes. Before going over to help Crowley Sam walked over to his brother.

“Hey, Dean?”

“‘Sup?” Dean answered still gathering things.

“I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for everything you did for me when we were kids.”

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned to face Sam. For a while he didn’t say anything. “Don’t mention it,” he said finally.

“I just wanted you to know I appreciate it.”

“No biggie,” he shrugged. “I did what I had to that’s all there was to it.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“No chick flick moments. You know better Sammy.”

“I told you hate it when you call me Sammy,” Sam replied with smile.

“Yep,” Dean said with a grin.

-  
Two weeks later  
-

“Hey uncle Dee,” Jo called as she entered the library.

“How’s my favorite niece,” he greeted.

Jo rolled her eyes dramatically. “I’m your only niece uncle Dee.”

“All the more reason you should be my favorite,” he pointed out.

“I need you to chaperone a school function.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he eyed her suspiciously. “What kind of function?”

“It’s not really anything important,” she stated dismissively. “Just some school thing, you know?”

“Uh huh. What _kind_ of school thing would this be?”

“Um… Kind of like, a dance maybe?”

“Uh huh,” he repeated.

Jo shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. “Yeah. Boring I know, but…” Jo shrugged. “I kinda, maybe, might really just want to go.”

“Right. And what did your parents say about this?” Dean inquired.

“Um…” Jo hedged.

Dean leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, waiting.

“I haven’t actually asked them yet,” she confessed.

“I figured as much.”

“But you’ll do it, right?”

“On one condition,” Dean answered. “You get your parents to agree that you can go.”

“I can’t ask them! They’re too worried something might happen to me to let me have a life uncle Dee,” Jo whined. 

“I’m not going behind your parent’s backs on something like this JoJo. Ask them or I won’t agree.”

“But if you agree then they won’t have anything to worry about.”

“You forget JoJo, we have more in common than almost anyone else. I know when you’re hiding something.”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jo stammered.

Dean, arms still crossed, raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

“Fine,” Jo huffed. “I might have gotten asked to go to the dance.”

“As in a date?” Dean asked.

“Um. Yeah?”

“As much as I admire you attempt at sneakiness I’m still not going to help you trick your parents on something like this.”

“But uncle Dee!”

“Not a chance,” he insisted. “Tell your parents or I won’t agree to chaperone.”

“If I do this, and they agree, you promise to keep them from chaperoning the dance?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah JoJo. I promise you I’ll talk your dad into letting me chaperone the dance if you get his approval to go to it.”

“Thanks uncle Dee,” Jo said happily as she took off to find her dad.

-

_“Dean!”_ Sam yelled from the hallway.

Rolling his eyes Dean closed the laptop and waited for Sam to barge into his room. He didn’t have long to wait before his door was flung open and Sam entered. By the look on Sam’s face Dean guessed Jo had finally told Sam about the dance.

“You seriously promised her you would stop me from going to her first dance?” Sam demanded.

“Yep,” Dean confirmed.

“Who gave you the right to decide something like that?”

“Think about it Sammy. How would you feel if dad had gone to your first dance?”

“I never got to go to a dance, Dean. You know that,” Sam snapped.

“You know what I meant. Imagine if you had gone to a school dance. Would you really have wanted dad there watching your every move?” Dean asked.

“I’m not dad,” Sam growled.

“And Jo’s not you. Come on Sam, you wanted her to have a normal life, this is her chance.”

“Did you know she’s planning on meeting a boy there?”

“Yep.”

“And you didn’t think I’d want to know something like that?”

Dean shrugged.

“Damn it Dean,” Sam scowled.

“She’s fourteen Sam. Going to the dance is normal for girls her age.”

“You know precisely what will be going on in fourteen year old boy’s mind.”

“And you know Jo can take care of herself. If he tries anything she’d most likely break his arm. Besides, I’ll be there to keep an eye on her.”

“I want to go too,” Sam insisted.

“Yeah cause it won’t be awkward at all having your dad skulking around watching you at your first dance,” Dean shot back.

“Awkward or not I’m not letting her spend time with a fourteen year old boy completely unsupervised.”

“Which is exactly why I volunteered to go,” Dean stated evenly.

Sam shook his head. Pressing his lips together he began to pace. He stopped several times and looked as if he might say something. Every time he would resume pacing without a word. Dean continued to wait. Finally Sam stopped pacing and turned to face him.

“I want her back by nine,” Sam insisted.

Dean rolled his eyes again. “It doesn’t end til ten Sam.”

“Fine but no later.” A brief pause, and then, “And you both better keep your cell phones on and charged,” Sam snapped.

Dean gave one sharp nod as he suppressed the smile tugging at his lips.

-

With Sam, Crowley and the baby in the bunker and Castiel watching over them Raphael decided to follow the girl to the school event. Crowley had wanted to accompany his daughter as well but Sam had managed to talk him out of it. With only Dean going to watch over her Raphael felt that it was a better use of his time to keep an eye on her and leave Castiel to watch over the others. He dimension shifted before following them to the school.

Having no clue what to expect he took in the decor and the people present. He scowled at the amount of people crammed into the small gym. It would be difficult to keep his distance and still watch over her. If anyone here were a threat to her he might not be able to get to her in time to protect her. 

“I wouldn’t worry overly much,” a voice beside him said.

Raphael jumped slightly and jerked around to face the speaker. He found his Father standing next to him also phased just out of synch with the material realm. “Father,” he acknowledged with a slight nod of his head.

“My son,” Chuck replied returning the nod.

“I am confused Father. If there is nothing to worry about then why are you present?”

“I merely wished to check in on Mary Jo. I haven’t had much spare time lately.”

“May I ask?”

His Father seemed to consider this before answering. “She and her brother will assist in an task when they are older. I will have need of a very specific skill set to accomplish something important.”

“Important?” Raphael prompted hopefully.

“I intend to retrieve your brother.”

Blinking in confusion Raphael frowned. “Retrieve?”

“Yes, retrieve.”

“But all three are dead.”

“Not quite true. Two are dead, one is merely lost.”

“Lost?”

“Michael has forgotten who he is. He will need to be reminded of who he is, who I am, before we can retrieve him. For that we will need one who has the ability to reach him. I know of no other that has that ability beyond Mary Jo. Her brother is also needed to accomplish this task. It’s why I had to ensure that they grew up with both of their parents. Without their parents they would not stand a chance of success.”

“And the demon?”

“The demon is a different project altogether. I believe it is coming along rather well, don’t you?”

“I don’t know. I have no knowledge of what you are attempting to accomplish.”

His Father nodded absently. “True. I must go soon, there are other projects that need my attention. Raphael?”

“Yes, Father?”

"If you were to spend time with the others you might find yourself pleasantly surprised, especially the demon.”

And with those parting words his Father was gone. Raphael was left to wonder what about the demon could possible surprise him. He resolved to visit the demon and have a discussion with him when they returned. Finally his thoughts turned to his brother. Never had he thought he would ever see his brother again. Until conversing with their Father he had thought all of his brothers dead. The thought that Michael was still alive even if he didn’t remember them yet gave Raphael hope. Maybe, just maybe, things weren’t as dark as they seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Devil's In The Details story. I am so sorry it took so long to finish this. Hope it was at least worth reading once. Reviews, questions, comments all welcome.


End file.
